Counting On You
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: After being bullied and then suddenly cared for by Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia has an issue with trusting him and prays that Kendall will never hurt him like he did in the past. I suck at summaries my friends like it so I hope everyone will. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey This Is Derrek of BigTimeGaga. This is my newest story and I am quite nervous because this is my first time at writing anything like this. So if I mess something up don't hate me (LOL). Oh and I have this new thing called P.E.M.I.A (Please Excuse My Illiterate Ass). Also alot of these chapters (Like 15) Have been prewritten and some are shorter than others who might be extrememly long. If I feel a chapter was too short I will upload another one. This will end up being an Mpreg so if those arent your thing than there is a backspace button even though I wish you would just take a chance with mine. Also there will be no rape or death. That's not how I roll. I just can't do it. Sorry if you like those things in a story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the idea. If Big Time Rush was mine the show would not be on Nick.**

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

"Have a good day at school hijo." My mom said my first day of high school. But everyday since then had been hell. I wouldn't tell her because then she would come up to the school and embarrass me and that would just make everything worse.

Since the first day of school it seems like everyone messes with the new kid. Adding to the fact that I was new I was also gay and once everyone found that out it just added to their list of name calling. People don't seem to care that I'm super sensitive. Something I got from my mom. But if I had to fight for what I believed in I didn't particularly suck at fighting because of my dad.

When I came out to them they seemed to already know and the next day my dad took me to the gym. He said that if I was going to have this lifestyle I was going to have to take care of myself. I never liked fighting and only got into a few of them but that was when I was little. Now I try to avoid them as much as possible. My mom told my dad that I am a lover not a fighter. He seemed to agree but he said that not everyone was like that. True but talking solves most things right?

Anyway, since I came to this school I made friends with Logan and Camille who are also I guess outcasts like me. At first glance Logan and Camille seems like a couple but they said that they are just best friends. I thought they were lying but then Logan told me he was also gay and Camille said Logan wasn't her type.

This school was just like every other high school it had it's clicks it's just one difference. Instead of basketball jocks they had hockey heads. My main tormentors were them. They just seemed to like pissing me off. One of them was a guy named Kendall. Logan told me that Kendall and James, the guy he's crushing on, had been and still are best friends since, well, forever. Kendall picked on me but I could still see his face which seemed to say sorry and he didn't pick on me as much. But today he did the meanest thing he ever did.

I was sitting at lunch and he stuck his foot out tripping one of my class mates, Jeremy, and his food which happened to be spaghetti. Out of all the thing he had spaghetti and when he was tripped his food hit me right in the face and on my shirt. Even though I was sensitive I promised myself that I wouldn't cry in public. But today I broke that promise when the food hit me.

When I wiped the sauce off my face I saw Kendall laughing along with everyone else while Jeremy was apologizing and that had been the last thing I saw before I started crying and running to the bathroom. The sounds of Camille telling them off and Logan calling me behind me.

I'm now sitting on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out. Which isn't the most sanitary place to be crying but it was the most private. Well that is until someone came in.

"Carlos are you in here?" It was Logan.

I didn't want him to see me like this but I let out an uncontrollable sob and he spotted me in the corner.

"Carlos there you are. Come on we gotta get you cleaned up." Logan said picking me up.

Wow he was kind of strong for his size. He leaned me over and got the spaghetti noodles out of my hair.

After that he wet a paper towel and wiped my face. "I got it." I said taking the paper towel from him. I was upset not handicap. After wiping the sauce off I looked in the bathroom mirror. There was sauce all over my shirt.

"Take off your shirt." Logan ordered.

"You're going to be jealous." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh please." He retorted.

After I took off my shirt I saw him look me up and down. "What? Like what you see?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Whatever I have seen way better." He said hurting my feelings a little.

"Oh you mean James?" That got him to turn red.

"Shut up. I have an extra shirt in my locker."

"You sure you just don't want me to just walk around shirtless."

"Carlos please you are not my type."

"I know I'm not James I was just kidding."

He turned even more red. "Stop saying that. Sometimes I wish I never told you I liked him." I laughed at his comment.

"Wow you seem all happy for someone who was crying a few minutes ago." He said.

"Please don't mention that I try to keep a positive attitude."

"Sorry. I just can't believe he did that to you." Logan said as we walked out the bathroom to see Camille standing there waiting.

"Kendall said it was a bet he couldn't refuse. He didn't know it would make you cry." She said.

"He's still a jerk." Logan said as we walked to his locker.

He handed me a shirt and took the one I had and put it in his locker. "I just wish he said sorry." Camille said as I put on the shirt, which was dark blue and had a yellow smiley face on it.

"Yeah me too." I said. I wish he would do more than just apologize. I wish he would say he wouldn't do it again and, you know, confess his love for me. But that will never happen.

Since lunch was over Camille went to her class and me and Logan walked to my locker so I could get my books and stuff I put in before lunch. We had almost all of the same classes we stuck together. When we reached my locker I opened it and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and read it.

"Carlos meet me in the hockey rink after school please. -Kendall."

As I was reading it Logan was reading it too which made him say

"What the fuck. He probably just wants to tease you some more."

"Logan he isn't that evil."

"Carlos he basically threw spaghetti on you."

"But he said please."

"But he didn't say sorry."

"You have a point but what if he wants to say sorry then."

"Well I won't be there to see it because I have to study."

"Logan seriously? The one time I need you you're busy. Fine I guess I'll go by myself."

"Carlos I have to study. I'm sorry but my education is more important than Kendall apologizing to you."

"James might be there."

"Keyword might and you are not gonna use him to get me to go with you."

"Ugh fine be that way."

"Sorry."

"It's cool just next time you have to say yes."

"Deal."

It was now after school and I'm heading to the hockey rink and just as I feared Kendall wasn't there. So I decided to check the locker room. When I walked in all of the hockey heads turned to me. I turned to run away but was grabbed and held up against the wall.

"What are you doing here fag?" The guy asked.

"Jett leave him alone he's here to see Kendall." James said in the background.

"What do you want with Kendall?" Jett said lifting me higher off the ground by my shirt.

"Jett put him down. I invited him." Kendall said stepping out of the showers.

Oh my god. I had to think about dead puppies and old sagging women for my pants not to stiffen. Kendall was clad in a towel that was barely tied on his hips. When Jett finally settled me back to the ground he patted my head and apologized. I'd swear he's bipolar but I was too focused on the sexy blonde who spoke again. "Carlos go wait on the bleachers."

You would think he would ask me but no he ordered me to do it but I think he know what would happen if I stayed any longer. What is with these hockey heads and undressing in front of a gay guy? They all just stood there and waited for me to leave. Jackasses. Its not like they're attractive anyway. I mean they aren't ugly they just aren't my type. Tall, Blonde, and Green Eyes yeah now that's hot. No. That's Kendall. And if keep on thinking about him I'm gonna have a problem.

I sat on the bleachers and stared at the ice for about 10 minutes. That's when I saw Kendall walk out of the locker room and over to me.

"Hi." I said getting oddly shy.

"Hey." He said sitting down.

It was an awkward silence then he spoke again. "Carlos I just wanted to say I am so so sorry for what happened at lunch. I didn't think that would happen. I also didn't think you would cry."

And now the tears are coming back fuck my sensitivity. "K-Kendall that was the meanest thing you ever did."

"I know and I wasn't trying to mess with you. They bet me to trip Jeremy I didn't know his lunch would spill all over you."

"Why were you laughing then." Oh dammit here I go crying again.

"I don't know I was just being an….Carlos are you crying?"

Fuck, he's gonna laugh again at me crying. But then he did the unexpected. He hugged me. Which only made me cry harder. The whole time he was apologizing and telling me he's an ass.

When we pulled apart I couldn't help but smile when I saw how his eyes shined with care and it looked like he was about to cry too. Oh my god why is he leaning towards me. Then he kissed me on the cheek and I immediately felt my face get hot. He smiled at me blushing.

"Kendall why did you do that?" I asked, not at all complaining.

He shrugged and said "It just seemed like the thing to do."

"Yes because there are times when a straight guy kisses a gay guy on the cheek."

"There are also moments like this." He said leaning closer to me.

Then I felt his lips touch mine. I had to kiss back and when I did he deepened the kiss grabbing me by my waist. I surprised him when I pushed us back on the bleachers and I straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss. Then I felt his hands grab my ass, which made me jump a little. I felt his tongue swipe at my bottom lip asking for entrance, he was immediately granted access. As his tongue searched the inside of my mouth I could sustain the moan that came out of my mouth. What the hell am I doing? I quickly climbed off of him and sat back in my original seat.

"Kendall I can't do this." I said, well in more of a whisper but he still heard me.

"Why not. It seemed like you wanted to."

"I know I really want to but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know what is this between us."

"Huh?" Kendall said looking actually between us.

"Kendall stop fucking around I'm serious."

"What do you mean?…Our relationship status?"

"Yes because I'm not gonna be your side fling."

"You don't have to be my side fling you can just be my boyfriend."

Did he just say what I think he just said. "W-what?"

"My. Boyfriend." Kendall said moving to kiss me again.

"Stop." I said moving away from him.

"What's wrong?" He said moving closer.

"Kendall I need time to think about this because today has been a little crazy."

"Um ok I guess." Oh gosh he's sad now.

"Kendall don't be sad I didn't say I didn't want to be your boyfriend. I actually really want to be. Give me a few days please."

"Ok." Ugh he's still sad so I leaned up and kissed him. That did the trick.

"I'll see you later." I said turning around to walk away.

"Wait. Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

After I gave him my number he smiled and said "Thanks future boyfriend."

We kissed me we said our goodbyes and I walked to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks For Reading. I Hope This Story Has Caught Your Eye & You Would Like To Read More.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Why am I excited?...I have no idea. LOL. P.E.M.I.A. & Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Logan would you please pay attention I am trying to tell you something."<p>

"Carlos I am trying to study what is it."

"If you were trying to study then why did you pick up the phone?"

"Because I know how you overreact when I don't pick up the phone." He did have a point.

"Well I'll just tell you later. Call me when you finish. If you ever finish."

"K. Bye." Then he hung up.

Ugh I swear when he's studying he doesn't care about anyone else. I was trying to get his opinion on the whole Kendall situation. I was going to date him regardless I mean he's the man of my dreams/fantasies. I'm not that stupid to say no. Oh hey I got a new message.

Message from Unknown:

Hey babe ;)

Message to Unknown:

Who is this?

I bet its Kendall, well, I hope it's Kendall otherwise I'm going to get my dad. He's a cop.

Message from Unknown:

The man of ur dreams

Yup it's Kendall. I think. Hmm I should mess with him a little.

Message to Unknown:

Sexy hunk Joe Jonas?

Message from Unknown:

-_- no its Kendall

Message to Unknown-Kendall:

LOL I knew it was u Kendall I was just messing with u

Message from Kendall:

Riiight btw did u really think I was the so called 'sexy hunk' Joe Jonas

Message to Kendall:

It was the first guy I could think of and he is sexy

Message from Kendall:

Yes he is attractive but I'm better right :)

Message to Kendall:

2000x better ;D

Message from Kendall:

Aww u r the best 3 and ur 2 good 4 him anyway ;D

Message to Kendall:

Thx 3

Wow Kendall is too sweet. I wonder why the sudden change. Just then someone was calling and it was no one other than Kendall.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Kenny how are you?"

"I'm fine now your texts helped."

"Aww what was the matter."

"Nothing just waiting for you to give me some kind of update. It has been 2 days since our talk on Friday."

"You mean the talk that went from an apology into a make out session."

"Is there any other?"

"Oh well I'm sorry for making you get all upset I have been thinking."

"And..."

"I'm ready. I want to be your boyfriend. But I haven't spoken to Logan about it and I know he's going to add something."

"Logan?"

"Yes Logan he is my best friend you know."

"Yeah I know James won't shut up about him."

That made me gasp was he serious? Does James like Logan? "Does James like Logan like, like like Logan?"

"Wow Carlos I never heard someone actually say like so many times in like ever."

"Oh shut up and answer the question."

"It depends does Logan like James?"

"Hell yeah he won't shut up about him."

"Well then Carlos I think our friends like each other like, like like each other."

"Kendall if you do that again I will hang up on you."

For some reason that made him laugh. I was trying to be serious but I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well Kendall I have to go now."

"Why? Was it something I said. I'm sorry."

"No Kendall it's not that. It's 11 at night on a Sunday I have to go to sleep. But first I have to call Logan."

"Wait! Don't tell him about James. He said he was going to talk to him tomorrow. Please don't say anything I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Fine I won't tell him. See you at school tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"Kendall I swear if you tell me to wait one more time I-"

"Let me pick you up so we can go to school together."

"Um ok I'll text you my address."

"Kk bye."

"Bye. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you then."

After we hung up I wanted to scream. James likes Logan and I can't tell him. I feel like a total high school girl in the movies with this damn secret. I need to call Logan and tell him about me and Kendall. I wish I could tell him about James. Ugh. This is gonna kill me.

After a few rings he answered. "Hello?"

"What do you want Carlos."

"I know you aren't still studying."

"Maybe."

"Logan please I want to tell you something. Your opinion is seriously needed."

"Why don't you call Camille."

"I did she's sleep. Well until I called her. But she is now."

"Fine what is it."

"Guess what."

"Carlos I don't have time for this."

"Fine I'm going to, well, I am dating someone."

"Who?"

"Never mind you have to study right."

"Carlos tell me now."

"Kendall."

"What? When? How?...What?"

He always gets dramatic over surprises.

"I'm dating Kendall."

"Since when?"

"Well he asked me the other day after school. You know when he left the note in my locker. Well after he apologized we ended up kissing and then he just asked me."

"What did you say?"

Ugh is he serious.

"Logan what the fuck you thought I said, Oh Kendall yes please just fuck me right here right now I'm yours forever."

"You didn't say that did you?"

This boy is oblivious to sarcasm.

"Logan seriously why would I say that."

"Because you want him." Point taken.

"Yeah but I'm not a total slut."

"So what the hell did you say?"

"I told him that I had to think about it."

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Well what did you come up with?"

"Yes. I want to date him but I want your opinion."

"If I told you not to date him would you listen?"

"No."

"Ugh well instead of just falling over him remember all of those times he fucked with you and make him work for your trust and love."

"Are you sure? What if he just says fuck it and walks away?"

"Carlos he was straight when you first saw him and now he's asking you to be his boyfriend he wouldn't just say fuck it and walk away."

Fuck him and his smartness.

"That is true."

"I wonder why he just suddenly changed?"

"I'm gonna ask him tomorrow when he picks me up."

"He's picking you up?"

"Yeah we're going to school together."

"Carlos do you know what that means?"

"Huh?"

"That means he wants other people to see you guys as a couple. He's definitely not gonna say fuck it and walk away."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

"Cocky bastard."

"Whatever goodnight."

I looked over at the clock and said "Actually it's good morning."

"Oh fuck it's past midnight."

"Does someone have a bed time?"

"No! I just don't like being tired."

"Whatever goodbye."

"Bye."

Ok it's time to think about things Kendall has to do to win me and my trust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry This was short. I dont really have anything else to say. Nothing really happened in this chapter. Oh! I also noticed that people are reading this so all I'm asking is please please please please please please review. Your feedback is helpful and greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. Since this was short and today is Friday I say double update. Stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3 I'm pretty sure I'm more excited to be putting this out than you are reading this. Don't you just love double updates. I do! :D**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapt. 1**

* * *

><p>When I woke up despite it being an hour earlier than my usual time I got dressed. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth since I took a shower before I talked to Logan. After fixing my hair I heard my ringtone.<p>

_~"So won't you fly with me."~ _

When I picked it up I saw it was Kendall calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe, you dressed?"

"Yeah, wait are you outside already?"

"No but I'm getting in the car now. Do you want to go get breakfast before school?"

"Sure."

"K I'll be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye."

I couldn't help but smile. Kendall was taking me out for breakfast. He's killing my list to win my heart that I made in my head last night.

When he arrived I kind of got excited and ran out the door screaming "Bye." to my parents. I told them that a friend was picking me up so my car would be here all day.

When I got into the car Kendall leaned over and gave me a kiss in the cheek which made me smile even more and I could feel my face beginning to heat up. I looked over in the side mirror and yup I was smiling like an idiot and blushing. The drive was filled with the sound of the morning radio. He took me to McDonalds for breakfast. We decided to go inside since we had about an hour before school started. Yeah we were up early.

As we sat down Kendall gave me my breakfast sandwich and juice. Halfway through the breakfast I remembered what Logan told me. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked seeing the worried look on my face.

How can I say this without being mean. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you messed with me since the first day I got to school."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well I've had feelings for you since I first saw you and that's why I didn't really want to pick on you as much. But I did it just to see if you had feelings for me and by the way you would reacted I realized you did. But on Friday at lunch you had a different reaction than your regular death glare. I wasn't even planning on messing with you so when his lunch hit you I immediately felt bad-"

"So why did you laugh?" I asked interrupting him.

"That was a fake laugh. I did it just so my team wouldn't think something was wrong with me."

"Well Kendall that really hurt me and I'm kind of sensitive."

"I'm so sorry I will never hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said holding out his hand.

I intertwined our fingers and he smiled. After we finished our food we got back in the car and headed for school.

"Thanks Kendall."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>When we pulled into the half empty school parking lot I began to speak. "Kendall please don't get mad when I say this."<p>

"I would never." He says that now.

Ugh I'm so scared but I have to do this. "Well since you kind of messed with my feelings a lot I need you to prove to me that you want to be with me."

"Ok." He said without a second thought. Wow that was easy.

When we stepped out of the car I looked over and saw Logan getting out his car. I waved and he waved back. When I turned to look at Kendall I saw his team including James approach him.

Oh god what is he going to say. "Wassup guys." He greeted them.

After they greeted him back one of them noticed me and Kendall walked over to me. What is he about to do?

I was caught off guard when he pulled me close to him and attached our lips. The kiss was spontaneous, passionate, and just amazing.

When he did it I heard gasps all around. We pulled apart and I couldn't help but turn red from embarrassment while Kendall wrapped one arm around my waist.

Everyone on the team looked at me and then Kendall and back at me. One of them was about to speak but closed his mouth. Then Kendall spoke. "Guys this is Carlos. He's my boyfriend and before you guys say anything I know I was messing with him before but if you touch him I will beat the shit out of you."

Possessive much.

But the other team members did also mess with me.

"Kendall what the fuck?" A team member, who I remembered that called me a fag, said.

"What?" Kendall said getting a little angry.

"Your gay?" Another member asked.

"Yeah." He said and I felt his hand move from my waist down to my ass.

"Since when?" The same team member asked.

"Since Friday." He responded.

"Dude have you been check-"

"Stop right there." Kendall said. "I haven't been checking any of you out. I am still the same Kendall and you all know that. I don't think of any of you in the same way I think of Carlos. You guys are like brothers to me and if you have a problem with me being gay or anybody else for that matter then we can settle this with a fight."

"Kendall." I said out of shock. He was starting to scare me a little.

"Yeah." he said looking down at me.

"Do you have to be so violent?" I asked.

"I'm just making sure these guys know that your the only person that I have feelings for and I'm willing to fight them if they have a problem."

I'm pretty sure Kendall could take them. I just didn't like the way he was talking. He was completely serious. Not to mention his hand was still on my ass.

"Dude we really don't care what you do in your spare time as long as it doesn't affect you on the ice." One team memeber said and the rest agreed with him.

This was going way better then I thought it would. "Oh it wont. Theres something else I want to say." Kendall said looking at James who was smiling at us.

James caught on to what Kendall was about to say and stepped forward.

"James is gay too and he likes someone that I'm sure likes him back." Kendall said placing a comforting hand on James shoulder.

"So don't fuck with him either." Kendall added.

"Who is he?" A team member asked. I think his name is Jett or something.

"Logan Mitchell." James said.

"Really?" We heard an excited voice said.

Oh that voice sounded like...Logan.

We turned to see Logan standing there smiling at James.

"Yeah." James said stepping closer to Logan.

"We're leaving now." One team member announced as they all walked around us.

"Well I guess the secrets out." Kendall said looking at James and Logan.

When we walked in the school people started whispering and looking at us.

"They're whispering about us." Kendall whispered to me.

"I know." I replied.

When we reached my locker Kendall whispered again. "Let's give 'em a show."

Before I could register what he meant he slammed me up against the locker and mashed his lips with mine. He moved his hands from my ass to the back of my thighs and lifted me up. That's when I realized where we were.

"Kendall." I mumbled against his lips

"Hmm."

"Stop."

"Why?"

Was he seriously asking me why?

I managed to get his lips off of mine and said "We're in the hallway."

"So."

"And I'm not ready for this just yet."

"Were just kissing."

"I know and I know where kissing leads to so can we take it slow, please."

"Sure." He said lowering me back down to the ground.

"Sorry I can't control myself around you." He added.

"It's ok." I said leaning up to kiss him.

"Wow you guys are animals." Logan said with James wrapped around him.

"Oh shut up Logan." I said turning to open my locker.

When I opened it I felt Kendall rub my ass.

"Kendall we are standing right here." James commented seeing him basically grope me in the hall. Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kendall are you always this clingy?" Logan asked.

"Only towards my boyfriend." Kendall responded squeezing me closer to him.

The whole time I was hiding my face in my locker there was no doubt in my mind I was blushing hard.

"Alright students time to go to class." The principal announced to everyone right after the bell rang.

I had my books in my hand and closed my locker. I tried to walk away but Kendall was still wrapped around me and he pulled me tighter, making me almost drop my books. I turned around to see him leaning to kiss me. When our lips connected I felt him grab my ass again.

"Kendall!"

Kendall broke the kiss and looked at Logan. "What?" He said in an angry tone.

"Can you not eat his face in the hallway." James replied while Logan giggled at his choice of words.

Kendall sighed and turned towards me and pecked me on the lips.

"See you at lunch babe." He said in a sad tone and walked off.

James kissed Logan on the cheek and followed him.

"Logaaaaaannnn." I whined.

"Whaaaaat?" He mocked in the same tone, trying to be funny, smirking at the end.

"Why did you do that? Now he's upset."

"Oh he'll be fine. He didn't need to be rubbing all on you like that."

"He's my boyfriend and I wasn't complaining."

"We are in the hallway and people were staring."

"So, like they haven't seen PDA before."

"That looked more like dry humping than anything."

"Oh please if it was dry humping your words wouldn't have stopped us." I sort of whispered.

"What?" Logan said leaning closer.

"Nothing." I said heading to our class.

"I heard what you said you slut."

"Whore."

"Cunt."

"Boys!" Our principal said hearing our conversation.

We both closed our mouths and walked to class. That was how me and Logan had fun. Fucked up I know but it was all joking, nothing serious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me and my friends joke around like Carlos and Logan joke around and the same thing almost happened to us. Carlos' ringtone is Jonas Brothers - Fly With Me just in case you didn't know. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so happy that everyone is loving this. This one is really short so its gonna be another double chapter upload! Love You All For Reading And Reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapt. 1**

* * *

><p>It was time for lunch me and Logan walked to our regular table when we sat down, Camille was already there. Me and Logan greeted her simultaneously but she seemed pissed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Logan asked first.

When she looked at us I felt like she was killing me with her glare.

"Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me you were going out with James and Kendall. This is why people have cell phones. I didn't want to find out by seeing you in the hallway. I am so pissed at you two." She finally said almost screaming.

"Sorry it kind of just happened." I said to her.

I didn't like when people were mad at me. It made me feel like the worst person ever.

"How early?"

"Well I became official with Kendall last night and Logan and James this morning. If we would have saw you in the hallway earlier we would have told you." I said trying to get her to calm down a little.

She smiled and said "At least you were going to tell me but next time call. Even if I am sleep."

"Will do." We both said.

"Have you seen Kendall?" I asked looking around for my blonde cutie.

"I think he went to get something out his locker." Camille said to me.

She started staring past me and Logan. She looked...scared.

When I turned around my eyes widened when I realized who she was looking at.

"Brock Marshall, he was the biggest bully but he ended up going to jail for beating up his step father. It was just a few months but he made it longer with bad behavior." Logan said looking equally as scared.

Why do they look scared maybe he changed.

"We should go talk to him." I said looking at them.

They both shook their heads viguriously while mouthing the word "No" over and over.

"Maybe he's changed."

They both just looked at me wide eyed. That's when I realized they weren't looking at me. I turned around and was met with Brock's stomach. He was a little chubby but more tall than anything. I stood up and stretched my hand out for him to shake.

"Carlos Garcia nice to meet you." I said.

For a moment he didn't seem mean at all, that is until he slapped my hand away and picked me up by the front of my shirt.

"Does it look like I want to talk to you?" He said gritting his teeth.

Ok now I was scared. I didn't want any trouble but if I had to fight I would.

"Well you kinda are." I said.

Oh fuck that sounded a little cocky. He glared at me and pulled his fist back. Oh god he was about to hit me. His fist moved forward and I closed my eyes and waited for it to make impact. I suddenly felt myself going back to the ground. But he didn't hit me.

I opened my eyes to see some hockey players holding Brock down. Then I felt two arms wrap around me. It was Kendall.

"Are you ok babe?" He asked turning me around, searching for injuries.

"I'm fine. Just a little scared." I said truthfully.

Kendall gave me a sympathetic look and kissed me. The kiss was brief because the hockey team intervened.

"Kendall what do you want us to do with him?" One of them said.

Kendall walked over to Brock and said "If you touch him again I will beat the absolute shit out of you."

Kendall walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me again. When they let Brock go he glared at me and Kendall as he left.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked sitting down in my chair and pulling me onto his lap, James doing the same with Logan.

The rest of the hockey team sat at the table next to us except for one who sat next to Camille.

"Kendall I didn't do anything. All I did was introduce myself and then he got all mad and picked me up. Then he said he didn't want to talk to me but then he got even madder and was about to hit me when I said that he was talking to me." I explained to him putting my head on his shoulder.

Yeah we were moving a little fast in this relationship but he made me feel safer than usual and not to mention he's freaking cute. At least we didn't have sex, yet. Even though I'm a virgin I'm 100% positive I'm going to give myself to him. He just had to prove to me that he felt the same way. So far he is doing great. He was doing great when he took me out for breakfast.

We stayed like this for the whole lunch. He talked to James about random things about hockey while I just listened to him and enjoying the closeness.

* * *

><p>In my last class I sighed almost every 10 minutes. I missed Kendall even though I just saw him. I just want to give myself to him because he was willing to give up everything for me, by everything I meant hockey and his friends. But I know Logan and my parents would be disappointed if I didn't wait, or at least hold off until he proved to be a good boyfriend. To me he was already one but he hasn't met my parents. They are going to love him almost as much as I do. Yup I said it. I love Kendall. I know I'm such a slut for saying all this and our relationship hasn't even lasted 24 hours. But I'm positive that our relationship will last way longer than that.<p>

Forever even.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to go home and as I left class I saw Kendall waiting for me. I immediately ran and jump into his arms. He held me while I wrapped me legs around his waist. Oh gosh I really can't control myself around him.<p>

When our lips connected I felt so safe and at home. There was no need for my test for him but I still needed something to reassure me. I know he feels the same about me but I am kind of throwing myself at him. I can't help it. No one has ever cared about me this much.

When we pulled apart we put our foreheads together just enjoying the closeness. I wrapped my legs around him more as we squeezed each other we heard someone clear their throat. We turned our heads and saw Logan and James standing there.

"I hate to see how you guys are alone." James said.

"Especially if you're like this with people around." Logan added.

Me and Kendall looked at each other smiling. We know we were moving extremely fast. So what?

"Can we leave now." Logan said getting a little annoyed with waiting.

"Fine but I'm not letting go." Kendall said squeezing me impossibly closer.

"Kendall there is no way you will be able to move with Carlos clinging on you like a Koala Bear." James said smiling at us.

I managed to move around to Kendall's back, with his help.

"Happy now." Kendall said gesturing to our new position.

"Yeah whatever." Logan said as we walked out of the school.

I was clinging onto Kendall and I felt his hands on my thighs holding me up. I whispered into his ear

"You're so strong."

"Thanks." He replied.

When we reached his car we saw Logan and James kiss and started cheering to get them to blush madly. It worked. Kendall opened the passenger door while I climbed down. I sat in the passenger seat while he ran to the other side getting in and starting the car.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I turned to him and said "Kendall do you want to come over to my house?" He immediately replied by nodding his head.

When we reached a stop light he looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. That's when I realized what he thought I meant.

"No just to hang out n-nothing sexual just ha-hanging out."

"Carlos clam down I was just kidding."

"I-I knew that."

"Riiiight."

When we pulled up I realized that we were going to be there alone for about three hours until my parents got there. Kendall sensed my nervousness and said "Don't worry I won't try anything."

"Ok." I said before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Did you really think I was gonna just attack you and try to get sex from you because your parents aren't home."

"Well it was a thought."

"Carlos I would never do anything to hurt you I hope you believe me."

"I do it's just sometimes I get the occasional thought that you just want me for sex."

He gasped at that and said "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry but you have been giving me a little mixed feelings since I met you."

"I promise you I will never ever hurt you. Do you hear me Carlos I will never ever hurt you and neither will anybody else."

"Ok." I said looking at him.

I believed every word said and then he sealed it with a kiss. It was very passionate, not all touchy-feely. His hand rested on my side and mine on his.

When we pulled apart he kissed me on the cheek and turned to get out the car. He signaled me to wait as he walked around the car. He opened my door like a gentleman and held his hand out for me to grab. I felt like a girl grabbing his hand and stepping out of the car.

We walked up to the front door and after I unlocked it Kendall picked me up from behind and moved me into the house. He turned around and closed the door, swiftly locking it.

When he saw the scared expression he whispered "fuck."

Then he said "Carlos I'm sorry for scaring you I wasn't thinking and you were moving a little slow. Not to mention it's kind of cold out."

"Kendall it's fine just say something before you go around picking me up I know I'm small but I'm not a baby. I can walk." I said walking to the couch.

"Got it." Kendall said sitting next to me.

After a few minutes of on demand searching we settled with watching Ponyo. I told Kendall I didn't want to watch a scary movie so he picked that.

Halfway through the movie I looked over and saw Kendall asleep. He looked so adorable I wanted to take a picture and save it as my background. But if he saw it he would think I'm some weird stalker person or something. I just settled with looking at him, taking mental pictures.

That's when Logan's voice ran through my head about making a test for Kendall to do. He had did all I could ever ask for so I just settled with writing down how I felt. Why not make it a song. I took out my notebook and began writing lyrics.

After about an hour of writing I sighed. The song was ok but I felt like it needed something. I gave up and sat the notebook on coffee table and laid down next to Kendall. Maybe a nap would help me figure out the song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Get ready for Chapter 5 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This whole time I was writing this chapter I was giggling. You'll see why. It gets awkward for Carlos. If you read this far then you know I always say P.E.M.I.A because its an excuse if I made any mistakes I didnt see while reading this over**

***Disclaimer Stuff Goes Here***

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

When I woke up I realized I had fell asleep on the couch. I went to move but felt someone on me. I looked over and saw Carlos sleeping on my shoulder. I wanted to awe at how cute he looked. Why did I ever want to hurt him? I'm glad my mom, James, and Camille talked some sense into me.

They told me that I shouldn't treat people that way because I was confused about myself. That day I made him cry something struck me deep inside. I never cared for someone as much as I care about Carlos. My baby sister and mom were a close second. I vowed to myself that I would never hurt this boy ever again. But instead I would love him and treat him with respect and that respect came when he asked to wait. I knew he was going to feel that way. I mean I have been giving him mixed signals but come on he's so damn cute I just lose control over myself.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw a notebook on the coffee table that wasn't there before. I leaned Carlos over to the other side of the couch and he happily laid down on the couch and curled up in a ball. Gosh he was so cute. Why would anyone want to hurt him?

I reached over and grabbed the book. When I opened it to a page that was saved with a pencil I began to read it. It said Song to sing to Kendall with the words unfinished in parentheses. I read through it, singing it in my head.

That's when I realized this was the song he was going to sing to me to confess his love for me. I wanted to wake him up so I could tell him I loved him too but I also realized that for one he was sleeping, two the song wasn't finished, and three I'm pretty sure its suppose to be a surprise.

As I read through the lyrics it seemed like a little conversation but it needed another side to it. Like its a duet. That's it I can surprise him with singing my part. Sometimes I think I'm the most cleverest person in the world. I let my love flow and wrote on the page lyrics that corresponded with his and changed some of his so the song would flow along with mine.

I hope he won't get mad at me for this. After re-reading/singing the song I knew it was freakin perfect. I crossed the words unfinished out and put a heart and a smiley face over it. I closed the book and returned it to it's rightful place on the coffee table. I leaned back against the couch and looked over at Carlos. His face was slightly pink making him look even cuter.

Then he started moving and I thought he was waking up so I acted like I was sleep. But he didnt wake up instead he mumbled something. I moved closer to hear what he was saying then I heard him moan.

Was he? No. Could he be having a-?

"Oh Kendall." He moaned moving slightly.

He was! He was, well, still is having a wet dream.

About me!

I knew he wanted me.

The way he let me rub all over him. I know he wants to wait but his mind is so ready.

"Oh~ Kendall...so good...fuck."

Wow we must be really going at it in there.

He let out a somewhat loud moan and turned a dark shade of red.

Did he just? Oh my god he came from a wet dream of us having sex.

I am so gonna rub this in his face. I need to think of something to say to not make it awkward. Not right now though because I'm pretty sure I sound stalker-ish right now. Even though he's officially my boyfriend I doubt me watching him have a wet dream about us would be a good thing to say to win his heart. He seemed to be ok now since his face went back to normal. I'm pretty sure he's going to be embarrassed when he wakes up. I snuggled down behind him and wrapped my arms around him. As soon as I got comfortable he turned around and started kissing me. But he was still sleep.

"Kendall that was so good." He mumbled. Whoa either he wakes up or his dream comes true. Just then he opened his eyes looking into my shocked eyes.

"Kendall what's wrong?" He asked.

His eyes widened and I'm pretty sure he felt the wetness in his pants.

"Um I'll be right back." He said before he rushed off the couch and down the hall. His face was so red.

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." I mumbled over and over as I walked into my room to change my now soiled pants. I hope I didn't make any weird noises. Oh my god what if I said his name. This is so fucking embarrassing. I know I said or did something because he looked shocked and me getting up and running to my room didn't help. Oh gosh changing my pants won't do. I have to take a shower.

"Kendall I'm going to take a shower I'll be back in a second." I called out to him.

After that dream a nice shower and fresh pajamas will take away some of the embarrassment. I hope.

After cleaning myself and putting on some pajama bottoms and a tank top I walked out to Kendall who was looking for another movie to watch. When he turned around he smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

He knows, I know he knows that's why he keeps on smirking at me.

"Much." I answered sitting next to him.

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, also bringing me closer to him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being so adorable." He said with that damn smirk.

I minus well tell him, I mean a relationship is about being honest right?

"Kendall stop smirking at me I know you know." I said and he continued to smirk at me.

"Why whatever do you mean Carlos?"

"Kendall you know don't you."

He chuckled and said "Yeah."

"Was it that obvious?"

"At first I thought you were just hot or something when your face turned red but then you started moaning."

"Oh god are you serious?"

"Yeah and you also-"

"No shh don't say anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Ugh fine minus well make me embarrassed more."

"Carlos there is no need to be embarrassed we all have had wet dreams before."

"Kendall did I say anything specific like who it was about?"

I hope he says no. Please say no.

"Yeah."

Fuck my life.

"Well at first you were mumbling but then you started moaning 'Oh Kendall so good...fuck.'"

I couldn't look at that damn smirk anymore. I hid my face in my hands and laid down on his lap. He gasped and that's when I realized the position I was in. I quickly sat up and apologized.

He started laughing and said "It's cool you just caught me by surprise. But you have been surprising me this whole time."

"Was I loud?" I asked, well whispered. This was so embarrassing.

"Yes."

I gave him a shocked look then he started laughing and said "Sike. You were fairly quiet."

"Kendall you suck. Literally." Now it was his turn to become red faced.

"Is that what I was doing in the dream?" Instead of answering him verbally I just nodded my head yes. My face was still red and so was his when my phone rang.

He said "Are you serious with that ringtone?"

"Hey Fly With Me by The Jonas Brothers is a great song."

"Are you just saying that because you think The Jo Bros are 'sexy'" He said putting his hands up to symbolize quotations.

"Kendall you know damn well those boys are sexy."

He was about to say something else when my house phone started ringing. I looked down at my phone and realized I had a miss call from my mom. I ran and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlos what do you want for dinner? I'm at the store now."

"Oh um I dont know, anything will do."

"Ok I'll just ask your father."

"Ok."

"See you in a few."

"Bye." I said ending the conversation and hanging up.

I turned around and let out a girly scream, nearly having a heart attack. Kendall wasn't on the couch. He was standing right behind me.

"Kendall you scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed and said "Sorry my bad you just look really cute in your pajamas."

He is such a flirt.

"Thanks." I said trying to walk past him.

"I don't get a kiss for being nice?" He asked.

"Did you compliment me for a kiss or because you meant it?" I asked him.

"Well both actually." He said pulling me to him and kissing me on the lips.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime." I said with a wink.

"Tease."

"Horndog."

"You know you want it."

"Keep dreaming."

"Like you?"

"Kendall!" I basically screamed out of shock. He didn't have to bring that up.

"What?" He said looking around.

"Don't talk about that."

His face turned from shocked to that damn smirk. "Aw did I make someones face turn red."

"Jerk."

"Tomato face." I knew he was kidding but that made my face turn impossibly redder.

"Carlos?"

"Hmm."

"Your turn."

"I don't want to play anymore." I said in a weird sad tone.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry." Kendall said immediately hugging me.

"Kendall I have no idea where that sad tone came from but I am fine there is no need for apologizing."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and walked over to the couch, Kendall close behind. As soon as we sat down the front door opened revealing my mom and dad. My mom walked in with groceries in her hand and said "Hey Carlos."

She was oblivious to Kendall who was sitting right next to me. When she was almost in the kitchen she stopped and turned around, that's when both of my parents said in unison

"Who is he?"

I stood up and said "This is Kendall Knight...my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" They both exclaimed looking at Kendall.

The knew I was gay but I'm guessing they were jumping to conclusions. My guess was confirmed when my mom spoke

"Carlos why are you in your pajamas? Why is your face so red? Are you blushing? Did you two?" She spat question after question while my dad glared at Kendall.

"Ok one, I took a shower. Two, yes I was blushing, well apparently still am. And three, no we did not have sex."

Kendall must've been embarrassed or nervous under my fathers glare. That's when my dad spoke to Kendall, not bothering taking him into another room or something.

"What are your intentions with my son?"

He waited for Kendall to answer and when he did I was shocked. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Garcia I, Kendall Knight, intend on being the most perfect boyfriend to your son. I will always treat him with the utmost respect and I will never let any harm come to him."

Both of my parents were smiling at him obviously approving of our relationship.

"Well then Kendall you are welcome to stay for dinner if you want." My mom said taking the groceries into the kitchen. My dad handed her the rest of the groceries and she went to put them away.

"Well are you going to stay for dinner?" My mom said so she could get an understanding of how much food to prepare.

"No I better get home so I can help my mom with dinner." He said.

"Kendall do you cook?" My mom asked.

"Yeah I have been helping my mom and sister make all kinds of meals."

"Oh that's sweet. Well I guess I'll see you later Kendall." She said walking back into the kitchen.

When I walked Kendall to the door my dad said "Kendall if you hurt my boy you're gonna regret it."

Did he really just say that?

"Dad!" I exclaimed obviously asking him to stop and leave.

"I'm just making sure he knows."

I sighed this day has been so embarrassing.

"Sir I have no intention on ever hurting your son." Kendall said to my Dad.

"Promise?" My dad said in a stern tone.

"Promise." Kendall said with a smile.

"Ok bye Dad stop messing with Kendall." I said shooing him to the kitchen.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked Kendall, not wanting him to leave.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" I asked hoping he would say yes so we can hang out more.

"No I have hockey practice tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Aww well what about Thursday and Friday?"

"Thursday I'm free but I was hoping to take you out on Friday."

"Really?" I said a little too over excitedly.

"Yeah. So is it a date?"

"Of course."

"Awesome." He said opening the door.

"Bye Kendall."

"Bye." He said walking to his car.

"Wait." He said turning around.

"I forgot my goodbye kiss." He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

I love his kisses. They are always so passionate and his lips are so soft. When he pulled away he whispered in my ear "They're sort of my thing. Oh and by the way your parents are watching us from the kitchen."

I smirked and whispered back "Well let's give them as show."

"No they just met me."

"Well then don't grab my ass and I'll do most of the kissing."

He was about to protest again so I just went for it and smashed our lips together. I felt him smirk into the kiss as his hands wrapped around my waist and rested on my lower back, almost touching my ass. I put my hands around his neck showing I was doing more of the kissing.

After enough time and much needed air, we pulled apart and he was still smirking. I swear that smirk will be the death of me. He placed a small peck on my lips before turning around and leaving. He waved from the car while I waved from the door.

After he was gone I turned around and almost had a heart attack because Kendall was right. I thought he was joking but he wasn't. My parents where standing in the archway of the kitchen. My father glaring while my mother smiled.

"Aww." She said returning to the kitchen.

When I walked over to my dad he said "I like the boy and all but don't you think you were being a little...fast."

I knew someone was going to say something. "Dad it was just a kiss."

"But kisses lead to more and I'm afraid that he isn't ready for that."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as my mom walked over.

"Well Carlos you seemed to be doing most of the kissing. Are you sure if you guys are ready for more?" My dad said wrapping an arm around my mom.

"Dad, Kendall's not the one who is hesitant when it comes to sex. I am. But he said that I can take as much time as I need and he'll wait." I said feeling an ounce of courage in myself for not being all awkward when it comes to talking about sex. We already had 'the talk' so I was warming up to telling my parents stuff.

"What about the kiss?" My mon asked.

"Kendall didn't really want to show that much affection because he just met you guys and he could see you watching us. So he just wanted a little kiss and I didn't. So I went all out but don't worry I am a little scared when it comes to doing it and Kendall is very respectful of my decision to wait." I said smiling.

I have a pretty awesome boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Carlos parents are quite nosy I might get rid of them *Evil laugh* Just kidding like I said before no death or rape will be in this story. **

**You can probably guess which song Carlos is working on that Kendall finished by looking at the title. **

**Dont be mad but I might not be able to update for a few days because I need to get rid of this drama and stuff happening. Dont worry I wont have you waiting for like a month. I would never do that because I know how it feels with waiting forever for an update. Which I hate doing so if I feel like its been too long I'll through out a chapter (or two) without even re reading it just so you can read it faster. Love you all for reading and reviewing. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I'm going on Vacation on Tuesday and since this is a surprise to me I thought I should surprise you guys with this extra long chapter. I wrote this while watching the movie Salt so if the fight scene, yes fight scene, seems unreal then you know why. Also to TheApathyImp, you said this in a review "Carlos, you kinky little slut. ;3" and I told you that he gets sluttier. Well this is the chapter and I'm pretty sure Logan & Camille will agree with you on Carlos and his sluttyness LOL not sure if that's a word but it is now. I'll try to work on chapter 7 while we are driving to the vacation spot (Williams burg) and if I can I will upload it. Enjoy :3**

***Disclaimer bull here* You know what I put this on a few chapters. If you're reading this far then I need to stop putting this its such a waste of time lol.**

* * *

><p>Today was Wednesday and I was sitting in the stands inside the ice rink waiting for the team to come out. Logan was next to me reading a book he claimed to be a page turner yesterday when we were here. Which I doubt was true because he said that about every book he read. I sat there waiting, mainly for Kendall to come out. I remembered what he did that morning and that's when I realized I needed to finish that song and sing it to him today.<p>

(Flashback)

I opened eyes and jumped when I noticed that someone was on my bed staring at me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, slowly registering that it was Kendall.

"Oh my fucking god Kendall what are you doing here?" I said calming down.

"I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to be the one to wake you up." He said moving closer to me.

If I didn't have a double bed I would have fell on the floor when he scared me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Your mom let me in on her way out."

If my mom was already gone then that meant that so was my dad and that me and Kendall are the only two people in the house and we are currently in my bed. This was getting a little awkward.

"Well I gotta get ready for school." I said breaking the awkwardness and jumping off my bed and running into my bathroom.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I looked out to see Kendall looking around my room.

"Kendall." I said getting his attention.

"Why are you looking at my stuff like that?" I added.

"It's just I never been in your room before and it's kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"It looks like..."

"Kendall spit it out I can take it."

He took a deep breath and said "It looks like...weird."

I could tell he wanted to say something else.

"Kendall I know you wanted to say something else. What is it? It looks like what? A girls room?"

He nodded his head with a guilty look. I knew that my room looked like that. So what I'm gay isn't that like a stereotype to have guys on your wall.

"Kendall I already knew that. Sorry I don't have Kim Kardashian and some girls half naked on my wall."

"See this is why I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. When I told your parents I would never hurt you I meant it in every possible way."

"Kendall that's so sweet but you are hurting me."

He gave me a confused look, so I continued "But keeping secrets or not telling me something hurts me. I want us to be able to share everything with each other."

His face went from a frown to a smile which made me smile and then he said "I'm sorry but I felt that if I said that then you would have gotten mad and tell me to leave."

"Kendall I would never say that." I said walking up to him and putting my hands in his.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately and when we pulled back he said "We should get to school."

I nodded my head and proceeded with getting dressed while he sat on my bed and watched me. It wasn't weird because all I did was change my pants and throw on a shirt.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go."

(End Flashback)

I sighed at the memory, he is the sweetest guy ever. When he came out I called his name and he turned and waved at me with a smile on his face. I love him and I need to tell him. I pulled out my notebook and when I opened it I gasped. Someone wrote in it already.

At first I thought that someone destroyed them but then I really looked and noticed they finished them. I sat there and wondered who could it be. My notebook has been around a lot of people. "Logan do you know who finished my song lyrics?"

Logan looked up and said "No" rather quickly.

I sighed who finished my lyrics I need to thank them, they are awesome.

"Wait. Lyrics?" Logan said looking up again.

"Yeah I wrote this song for Kendall and it was half finished when I stopped but it's finished now."

"Carlos I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Actually this is my first."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I said handing the notebook to him.

He was reading them and singing them in a whisper.

"Carlos these are amazing!" Logan said handing me the notebook.

"I know I need to find out who finished them." I said sighing and looking at my now finished lyrics. That's when I noticed the person put a heart and a smiley face at the top. I showed it to Logan and he smiled.

"I think it was Kendall." Logan said.

Could it be Kendall? But I don't remember having my notebook out when he was around.

"I don't know but after I sing this to him tomorrow I'm going to ask him if he finished it." I said looking back down at the lyrics.

"What are you going to call it?"

Crap I didn't have a name for it.

"I don't know I need to think of a title."

"Well take the message and a part of the chorus and there goes your title."

"Thanks Logan you are my hero."

"Really? Thanks." He said turning back to his supposed page turner.

I returned to watching Kendall skate around and do stuff the coach said. I started to get bored and since my lyrics were done I took out my iPod and started listening to Lady GaGa's song Paparazzi. The way Kendall moved was so graceful yet skilled.

I was basically gawking over him and then I felt someones eyes on me. I turned to look at Logan but he was into his book not paying me any attention. Why did I have this strange feeling? I changed the song to The Edge Of Glory and stood up feeling the urge to dance.

When I turned around I finally realized why I had that strange feeling. Brock was staring at me and when I stared back he got up and walked towards me. "Your protectors look kind of busy dont you think?" He said to me. That caught Logan's attention and he stared at Brock who was getting closer and closer.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I didn't get to finish what I started." He said now one step in front of me. I realized I was going to have to fight him off.

"I don't want any trouble Brock please leave." I asked politely.

"Oh please you got trouble when you turned into a smartass." After he said that he pulled back his fist and swung.

I ducked and hit him in the gut which didn't seem to phase him. His hands wrapped around my throat and I heard Logan scream for the team to help. Gasping for air, he lifted me off of the ground. I started kicking my legs attempting to kick some part of him. I felt myself kick him and then his grip grew stronger and tighter around my windpipe. I was starting to see colors and then they turned from black to white I knew I had to stop him or I would be dead in a matter of minutes. Logan tried to pull on his arm but he was much stronger and used his leg and kicked Logan who landed on his back a few feet away. I took his state of unbalance and shifted my weight to that side.

He stumbled a little and his fingers loosened for a brief moment and I took that opportunity to pull at him fingers. I felt him regain his balance and his grip tighten. I looked down and aimed for his head. I kneed him in his jaw with all my strength and his fingers loosened completely.

I grabbed his left arm as I fell back down to the ground. He screamed and I punched him in the face. Feeling like I wasn't doing much I kneed him in his nuts with as much force as possible.

When he hunched over in pain I took his arm I was holding and pulled it to the side. I kicked him in his side and yelled at Logan to move when he started falling over. Logan listened and moved grabbing at his stomach that I'm sure was bruised. Brock hit the floor with a thud and I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped getting ready to fight off someone else but stopped when I felt the person kiss me on the cheek and whispered in my ear if I was ok. I recognized the voice as Kendall and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine." I said leaning closer to Kendall.

I looked over and saw the team picking up Brock while James helped Logan.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The couch said walking up to Brock.

"The other day Brock was messing with Carlos and he said he was here to finish what he started since Kendall and the others were on the ice." Logan said, completely taking the words out of my mouth.

James lifted up Logan's shirt revealing the redness of his stomach. James ran up to Brock and punched him in the face while calling him a bitch. The team held Brock back while the coach called security. When security came they took Brock away and the couch announced that practice was over.

As the team walked to the locker room I felt like this was my fault and if I wasn't there I wouldn't have messed up their practice.

"I'm sorry." I said to the team.

They all looked at me confused and one of them said "This isn't your fault." The rest of them agreed.

Kendall gave me a hug and said "It really isn't."

I still felt like it was but I just shook it off and walked with Logan to the doors outside the locker room.

"Oh crap I left my book." Logan said to me.

"Can you come with me to get it?"

I wanted to wait for Kendall but he looked desperate.

"Fine." I sighed after he made a puppy dog face.

When we found his book we heard James and Kendall calling for us. We both walked out and was greeted with arms wrapping around us.

"Kendall let me go you stink." I said trying to move from his grasp.

"You didn't say that a few minutes ago."

"Yeah but you had your hockey gear on so it masked the stench."

He let me go and said "Do I really stink that bad?"

I nodded yes and he frowned.

"Will you take a shower with me?" He asked me.

I heard James and Logan snickering behind me.

"Kendall." I said sternly.

"It was worth a try and besides if I stink that bad then someone needs to clean me right?"

"Ha-Ha very funny. Smartass."

"Speaking of that come here." He said pulling me close and squeezing my ass.

"Get a room." James said causing Logan to laugh.

"Kendall stop." I said moving his hands off my ass, He sighed.

I knew he wanted to have sex with me but he was going to have to wait. It was coming sooner than he thought.

* * *

><p>When Kendall dropped me off I had something thing up my sleeve for him. After he kissed me goodbye I got out and received a squeeze on my ass in the process.<p>

"See you tomorrow babe." He said when I closed the door. I waved bye because I know if I would have said something he would have asked to come in. I needed to be by myself in order for this other plan to work.

When I got in my room I called Camille. "Hello?"

"Hey Camille can you do me a favor? It's kind of embarrassing to do it myself."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to...um...buy me something. Well I'll give you the money for it I just need you to go get it."

"Okaaaay What is it?"

"I need to get me um a..."

"A what?"

"A thong."

Pause for her laughter.

"Hahahahahaha why do you need one?"

"I don't know I want to do something sexy for Kendall on Friday."

"So Friday you're losing your V card aren't you?"

"Oh shut up. Can you do it for me please?"

"Sure just tell me your size and color."

After I told her my size I had to think for a moment what color.

"What's Kendall's favorite color?" Camille asked.

"Blue."

"Well there's your color."

"Wait can you get like a sky blue?"

"Sure. By the way I'm telling Logan."

"Ugh he's so gonna call me a whore for this but I know he would do the same for James."

"I doubt that. Our Logie is such a goody two shoes."

"You know what they say about goody two shoes right?"

"What?"

"They are freaks in the bedroom."

"Like Rihanna S&M freak or...?"

"I don't know. I'm just going by what I heard not by personal experience."

"Says the virgin."

"You can't say that after Friday."

"Carlos do I sense a little whore in your voice."

"Oh shut up. You and Logan always say that. I'm not even close to a whore."

"You kinda act like one."

"Whatever Camille, bye."

"hahaha bye Carlos."

Ugh my friends freaking suck but you cant help but love them. My plan was set and I'm getting more and more excited. Yup, I do act like a whore. Oh well if you can't beat 'em join 'em. Now I just need to go to the store.

Message to Logan:

Go 2 the store with me?

Message from Logan:

Sure :)

Message to Logan:

B there in 10

Message from Logan:

KK btw Camille just told me. Slut

Message to Logan:

;D Lmao

Damn I didn't think she would tell him right away. But then again it's Camille she can't keep a secret for so long, but our secrets stay within our group. I ran down the steps and grabbed my car keys and left.

* * *

><p>When I pulled up to Logan's house he was waiting outside. When he got in he said "So where are we going?"<p>

"Sex store." I said smoothly and turned up the radio.

He turned it down and said "Are you serious?"

"Yes why? Scared?"

"No its just your giving yourself up already?"

"Logan my young friend when two people love each other they-"

"I know I'm not that young your only a month older so shut up."

"Does someone have sexual frustrations?"

"No!"

"You answered too quickly. That means yes."

"Do you think James loves me?" Logan blurted out after an awkward silence.

I smiled at this. "So I was wright?"

"Maybe."

"Ha Logan you so want him and yes he loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Logan are you kidding? The man basically clings onto you like you belong to him."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Yeah because you like him clinging to you." He blushed and smiled at that. "Logan you so love him."

"So."

After that I decided to turn the radio back up, ending the conversation. When we pulled up, the sun was almost set so it didn't seem weird walking into a sex store. When we walked in Logan seemed to be a little weirded out by almost everything. From the porn to the sex gadgets to the color of the lights. Apparently red lights wasn't his thing. I thought it was kind of sexy. "Carlos what are we here for?"

"Logan I am here to get a few things you can wait in the car if you want."

"I am not a child I can handle this store."

"Whatever you say."

He was so scared and out of place. It's not like he hasn't thought about sex before.

"Are you serious?" He asked when he saw what I picked up.

"What? I like strawberries." I said before walking to the counter.

"Is that all sir?" The cashier asked.

"Well...Logan wait here." I said before running back to the same isle to grab the same thing.

"You got another one?" Logan asked when he saw me place the item on the counter.

"It's not for me." I said as the lady put my items in the bag.

Logan looked at me confused as I payed for the stuff. When we got in the car he was still looking at me. "What?" I said staring at him like he was doing to me.

"Carlos who are you buying this stuff for?"

"One for me and Kendall. Another one for you and James." his eyes widened at my words causing me to laugh a little.

"W-w-what?..."

"Hmm" I said not hearing the rest."

"What the fuck am I going to do with James and strawberry lube?"

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder as I said "Use your imagination Logie."

I felt him shiver as he thought of the things you could do with it. "Logan don't be all scared you know you're going to use it."

"Carlos I don't know if-"

"Logan you're taking it and you and James are going to use it. It's a gift and you don't have to use it right away."

"Carlos sometimes I worry about you." That made me laugh.

"Don't worry Kendall will take care of me." I said with a smirk.

"Slut." He said smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh.

"What happened to the sensitive and shy Carlos?" He asked.

Wow that was...unexpected.

"What do you mean? I'm still here. Its just Kendall kind of forced the shyness out of me and as for the sensitivity it's still there. Trust me."

"It's just what a week or two back you were crying because of Kendall and now you're planing on having sex with him."

"Logan I didn't write the rules of love and besides I was only crying because I thought he liked me but then he did that and it just fucked up my head."

"Woooow."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>When we pulled up to Logan's house again he got out and said bye a little too quick. That's when I remembered he forgot his...gift. I grabbed the bag and walked up to his house. He just had to move so fast. Now it's gonna be awkward for him if his parents are here. I rang the doorbell and seconds later the door swung open revealing Logan.<p>

"I believe you left something."

"Carlos please I dont want it."

"I'm gonna tell your mom that you're not being responsible when it comes to having sex."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."

I began to call Mrs. Mitchell but Logan put his hand over my mouth. "Fine give it here." He said in a sad tone.

"You'll thank me later."

"Doubt it."

"haha bye Logan."

"Bye slut."

I glared at him as he closed the door. I need to get some dirt on him. That way I'll have a comeback when he calls me a slut. I drove back to my house and put the lube in my nightstand. I noticed the house was rather quiet. I walked into the kitchen and noticed there was a note on the fridge.

_"Carlos me and your father have been going through some marriage problems so we decided that a second honeymoon would be perfect for us. Don't worry we will be together forever. We didn't want to call you because you seem to be in a rush and we didn't want to hold you up."_

Hold me up? What the fuck? A simple text would do. I sighed and kept on reading.

_"Anyway we won't be back until next Wednesday."_

Wednesday to Wednesday wow mom and dad way to plan out shit.

_"Make sure you lock up the house when you leave and when you get there."_

Don't I always.

_"No parties."_

Fuck as soon as that popped in my head.

_"You can have your friends over but nothing to disturb the neighbors. I also have Mrs. Norberry watching the house to make sure you don't throw a party. So don't try anything."_

Damn they have neighborhood watch on me and shit.

_"We are trusting you to take care of the house and yourself. We also left $100 dollars in the jar above the fridge for you. Make it last. We love you. -Mom & Dad"_

Wow what do I do now it's fucking Wednesday night and I'm pretty sure Kendall is sleep. After I decided to eat a Tv dinner and watch a movie, I took a shower and laid down. Why do movies always make it seem like when your parents leave it's the greatest thing ever. To be honest these few hours were boring as fuck. Oh well at least I get to see Kendall when I wake up. I set my alarm clock and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys didnt think the fight scene was too...skilled? I guess. **

**What did I tell you? Carlos is such a slut in this story lol. **

**Oh! I told you I needed to get rid of Carlos' parents. See other writers. You dont have to kill people in a story just make them go away on a random vacation LOL. I couldn't think of anything else. So Kendall and Carlos will have the house to their selves. :D**

**I am working on Chapter 7 now since I found out we might not have wifi where we're going (-_-) So yeah it probably wont be much considering I need to pack and stuff. Love you all for reading and reviewing :D**

**I'm going to upload it on Monday night so check back here then :D -I over use that face, sorry I can't help it. It expresses how I feel when I know people are reading this. *Manages to resist urge to add happy face here***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't be too pissed about the shortness of this. I take full responsibility for this being crappy. I could blame it on everything else but I was being lazy and had to rush to finish this because I totally fell asleep on it. Just to let you guys know. The songs I mention are on my ipod and I try to pick songs that everyone should know and dont hate. But hey not everyone is the same so sorry if you dont like my song choices in this story.**

* * *

><p>When my alarm clock rang with Justin Bieber's song U Smile I groaned and rolled over and turned off the alarm. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I focused on the time and cursed to myself. I set the time an hour early. What the fuck am I going to do for an extra hour?<p>

"Text Kendall!" My mind screamed.

I took my phone off the charger and sent a text to Kendall:

Hey u up?

After about 10 minutes I was starting to believe that he was still sleep. I mean he didn't need to get up for another hour. I was surprised that my phone starting ringing.

Message from Kendall:

Yeah y r u?

Message to Kendall:

Set alarm 2 early cant go bak 2 sleep

Message from Kendall:

LOL aww so what r u gonna do?

Message to Kendall:

Idk...can u come over? We can make breakfast :)

Message from Kendall:

What about ur parents won't they mind?

Message to Kendall:

No since they aren't here

Message from Kendall:

Seriously? Ur there by urself?

I nodded my head self-consciously and realized no one was in the room. I shook my head, it's like I can hear his voice.

Message to Kendall:

Yeah they went on a second honeymoon

Message from Kendall:

2nd?

Message to Kendall:

They were having marriage problems but it's fine

Message from Kendall:

So u spent the night alone?

Message to Kendall:

Yeah...I wanted to tell u but u were probably sleep

Message from Kendall:

Well ur not doing that again

Was he saying what I think he was saying? Not that I mind I just don't want him to find my surprises.

Message to Kendall:

Yay! So when will u b over

Message from Kendall:

A few minutes just gotta get a few things

Message to Kendall:

Kk can't wait

Message from Kendall:

:D

I got out of bed and decided to just lay out my clothes and stay in pajamas. After I freshened up by brushing my teeth and fixing my hair and stuff, I decided to be neat and make up my bed. When I was finished my phone rang.

Message from Kendall:

I'm outside

Instead of replying I just ran to the front door and opened it revealing my sweet gorgeous blonde boyfriend.

"Hey." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking in and setting down his bag.

"Hey?" I questioned as I closed the door and locked it.

"What?" He said looking at me confused.

"Kendall I haven't seen you in hours and all you say is hey?"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"How about hey Carlos I missed your sexy ass come over here and kiss me."

"Then I would sound a little forceful and that can lead to other things and I know you want to wait."

Only one more day and I'm yours but I at least want to do something.

"Maybe I want that." I said seductively as I walked closer to him, grabbing his hands and putting them on my hips knowing where they where going to go to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and captured his lips with mine.

As soon as I did this his hands moved to their favorite spot. I felt like we should take things farther so I licked at his bottom lip asking for access. I was almost immediately granted and when our tongues collided I couldnt help the moan that slipped out. After a few seconds of fighting for dominance he let me win but it didn't last long because he backed me into the front door and used his hands that were on my ass to lift me up to his level.

When I wrapped my legs around his waist we broke apart for air. He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into eachothers eyes. It looked like he was fighting the lust because he knew I wanted to wait but it was still there. My sightings were confirmed when I squeezed us closer and felt his hard-on press against me.

He gasped and said "Sorry."

I smiled and said "It's ok I know how you said you couldn't control yourself around me and I can't either."

"So where was this leading to?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said then I reconnected our lips. He moaned into the kiss and grinned against me.

"Stop!" He said breaking the kiss.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why he didn't want to do this.

"You said you wanted to wait and I doubt you would want your first time against your front door."

I think he wanted it. It kills me how he respects me like this but tomorrow we are doing it.

"That's true." I brought my legs down and he stepped back.

I took his bag to my room while he started on breakfast. While cooking breakfast I realized that Kendall was a great cook. Well he looked like this was the easiest thing in the world but for me it was kind of difficult. When we sat down to eat my thoughts about him being a great cook was true. It was so good.

"Kendall this is amazing." I said stopping to chew my food.

"Thanks babe." He said chewing his food.

After breakfast was finished we put the dishes in the sink and I went to go get dressed. When I was fully dressed I walked back out to Kendall in the living room. I noticed there was something different about him, he had on a necklace.

"Kendall what is that?" I asked pointing the silver necklace hanging from his neck.

"This?" He asked pointing to the necklace.

"Yeah."

"Its a gift."

"What is it?"

"A necklace."

"No shit. I meant what does it say?"

"Come find out yourself." Kendall simply stated holding his arms out.

I walked up to him and grabbed the necklace. Now that I was closer I saw it had the letter C on it. "C for Carlos." Kendall whispered in my ear.

When I looked up at him I smiled. He stepped back and held up another necklace that had a K on it. I smiled even more as he got closer and put the necklace on me. He then whispered for me to step closer to him. When I was as close as possible I looked at him and he kissed me. As soon as the kiss happened I heard a click. I looked down, breaking the kiss, and saw that the necklaces had stuck together.

"Kendall this is such an amazing gift." I said looking back at him. He just smiled and kissed me again. His lips are so soft and taste like syrup which made me want him even more. He broke the kiss before it got too heated and said "Come on we have to go or we'll be late."

I sighed and followed him out the door, locking it in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH THIS IS SOO SHORT. I hate myself for posting this bull. I should've added more but I have to get going. I promise I will try to make chapter 8 longer. Working on it now. Forgive my lazyness on this chapter. Wont happen again. (It might, just not soon. Promise) :D**

**I'm really pushing my time trying to get Chapter 8 done and up before I leave. I'm pulling an all-nighter for you guys to get Chapter 8 done and this is the chapter with the song in it so it is VERY long but not as long as the chapter after that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOO! THEY HAVE WIFI! So So So Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier but everyone was rushing me. So I am extremely excited they have wifi here. I am so sorry that the last chapter was short so I made this one longer, over 3,000 words. I also have been typing the whole drive here so I have a lot of things down. And THIS IS THE SONG CHAPTER! So you guys should bring up the song somewhere and get ready...or you can just sing with the lyrics.**

* * *

><p>When we got to school I saw Logan pull up and he looked different. Kendall saw him too and when we saw James get out looking exactly the same we both smiled. Logan seemed more happier than ever as he skipped, yes, skipped towards us.<p>

"Hey Carlos!" Logan said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Mr. Sunshine." I greeted back.

"Yeah why are you so happy?" Kendall asked.

Logan stood there for a minute but when James wrapped his arms around him he seemed to brighten up. "Well let's just say someone has plans on Friday." Logan said leaning up and kissing James.

I turned to Kendall and he was just as shocked as I was. Did Logan just hint that he was having sex on Friday? "Congrats...I guess." I said to them.

As the hockey team approached us they seemed to be perfectly fine with us even though some of them would make faces when we would show PDA. I guess not everyone is use to it but they're trying so that counts. "Go ahead." I said to Kendall, who seemed to really want to join them.

Kendall smiled and gave me a goodbye kiss. It was a little too passionate but I didn't care. James soon joined them and they immediately started chatting and laughing.

"Carlos?" Logan asked. I turned to Logan, who was smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For..."

"The gift."

"YOU USED IT!"

Logan covered my mouth and looked over at James, who was glancing back at us, smiling.

"Shh, no, and the only reason I have plans on Friday is because when James came over a few minutes after you left he saw what was in the bag. After that everything just fell into place."

After he removed his hand I squealed "I helped my best friend get laid."

Logan glared at me and said "If you keep bringing this up you can take the best off of that."

"Hurtful."

"Well shut up about it."

Was he making this my fault?

"Hey you brought it up." I said to him.

He scoffed and walked off.

After catching up to him he said "So did Camille give you your item?"

"Why do you care? and no."

"I care because I want to know when your going to wear it whore."

"I'm not the one hinting about having sex."

"No your going to be selling it on Friday."

Ugh his smartness pisses me off sometimes.

"And we're both going to be having it then." I said to him as we spotted Camille at her locker.

"Carlos, Logan Hey!" Camille said when she turned to us.

"Hey." We said in unison.

She started poking me while saying "I have your gift and some extra touches from Camille."

I slapped her hand away and said "You know I hate it when you speak in third-person."

She smiled and handed me a small bag while saying "So and I better see you in it tomorrow because I'm going to help you look sexy in it. I know you were just going to put it on and not tell anyone but the secret to this is to show it off but act like it's nothing new."

I looked at her confused and said "But it is something new."

She shook her head and said "You have to act like it's not."

Logan shook his head and said "My friends are such sluts."

"Shut up." Me and Camille said in unison.

"You are!" Logan said a little louder.

I squealed when I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me close. "You're what?" I heard Kendall whisper in my ear. I turned to Kendall and said in a fake sad tone "Kenny Logan called me a slut."

He kissed me and said "Don't worry he's just jealous because you're sexier than him."

I smiled and thanked him with another kiss.

"Oh please." I heard Logan say behind me.

"What's that?" Kendall asked looking at the bag in my hand.

"Nothing." I said hiding the bag.

"You're not gonna let me see it?" He asked.

"It's a present from someone." I said turning away from him.

"Who? And why can't I see it?" He said following me to my locker.

I put the bag in my locker and grabbed my books. I closed the locker and said "I'm not telling you who and you will see it later." He sighed and kissed me goodbye.

"Don't be sad." I said to him.

He smiled and said "I'm not mad I just want to know what it is but if you cant tell me now that's fine."

"Oh." I kissed him again and went to class.

When I was at lunch I noticed that Brock was staring at me weirdly. I tried to ignore it as Kendall sat next to me but I could still feel his eyes on me. It wasn't an angry stare though it was something else but I didn't know what.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Kendall asked me.

"I'm fine."

"You look like your sick. Are you?"

The way Brock was looking at me disgusted me.

"I'm fine Kenny." I said to him giving him a kiss.

"Since when did you start calling me Kenny?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know...this morning. I just like using it. Does it bother you?" I said to him.

"No I'm fine with it I just wanted to know." He said as I leaned closer to him. I felt so secure with him around.

* * *

><p>When we got home I stashed the gift in my room. When I turned around I saw Kendall staring at me.<p>

"Why wont you tell me what it is? Is it bad?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Kendall I can't tell you."

"Why are you hiding things babe."

"Because it's a surprise and tomorrow you have to guess what it is ok." I said seductively, walking up to him.

"Fine but you know I'm a little impatient."

"I know that's why we are leaving my room and going back to the living room."

As I walked out I noticed he was looking around my room. "Come on Kendall I'm hungry." That caught his attention.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "You want me to cook something?" I smiled and nodded shyly.

After dinner I noticed he kept looking at me. I was starting to get a little frustrated and he wouldn't cuddle with me on the couch. "Kendall what's wrong?" I asked when he sighed.

"Babe why are you keeping secrets from me? Have I done something wrong?" I was kind of shocked at his really sad tone and not to mention he thought I was keeping secrets.

"Kendall I promise you I'm not keeping secrets-"

"So it's me?"

"Kendall calm down."

"Carlos please just tell me what was in the bag?"

"I can't."

"Why not? See you are keeping secrets." He was starting to really annoy me.

I stood up from the couch and said "Kendall I am not keeping fucking secrets from you. If you want to know so bad its a present from Camille and she gave it to me so I could surprise you!"

He suddenly looked guilty. "Carlos I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I need to think about." I said as I sat in the recliner a few feet away.

"Oh by the way Kendall if you want to know so bad the bag its behind the night stand."

Kendall stood up and walked over to me. He got on his knees and said "I don't care about the bag anymore. If the surprise is for me and you really want to surprise me then I can wait. But please, please, please forgive me."

I turned to him and said "Are you begging Kendall?"

He looked down and back up and said "Yes I am."

I smiled and kissed him. The kiss turned passionate as I grabbed the back of his head, suddenly craving his lips. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he climbed on the chair. I felt the chair rock backwards while Kendall kissed all over my face making me giggle.

"Kendall this chair is only made for one person." I warned.

"So, Do you forgive me yet?"

"I did when you started begging."

He smirked and said "Good" as he attacked my lips again.

"Kendall." I murmured through his kisses.

"Hmm."

"The chair."

The chair was leaning back way too far and I am sure we are going to fall. Just as I thought that the chair was falling back and I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me protectively. When we came to a stop, now on the ground, Kendall smiled at me and said "Sorry I didn't listen to you before."

I smiled at him and said "You protected me even though I wasn't going to get that hurt."

He smiled even more and said "Well I couldn't take any chances now could I."

He climbed off of me and lifted the chair up before I could get out of it.

"Kendall I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Wait here." I said before getting up and running to my room to get my laptop with the song background music I somewhat created and my lyric book. It was now or never. I mean he just protected me over something so small as falling out of a chair. When I walked in he looked at me confused probably expecting something else.

"I wrote some lyrics but someone finished them and I loved it so I want to sing them to you. I hope you like it. It's called Counting On You." I said as I pressed play and started to sing.

"Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing I've never been in love before

So you gotta go easy on me"

When Kendall started singing the next lyrics I was shocked. He was the one who finished the lyrics. It all made sense now.

"I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough But the thought of you leaving

Ain't so easy for me"

I started to sing again and this song basically turned into a duet.

[Me]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

[Kendall]

What would I wanna do that for?

[Me]

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [4x]

[Kendall]

Understand I've been here before,

Thought I found someone I finally could adore

[Me]

But you failed my test,

Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

[Me]

But I'm willing to put my trust in you,

Baby you can put your trust in me

[Kendall]

Just like a count to 3,

You can count on me and you're never gonna see

No numbers in my pocket.

[Me]

Anything I'm doing boy I'll drop it for you 'cause you're the one

I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

[Me]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

[Kendall]

What would I wanna do that for?

[Me]

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [4x]

[Me]

I really hope you understand

That if you wanna take my hand

[Kendall]

You should put yours over my heart

I promise to be careful from the start

[Me]

I trust in you with loving me

[Kendall]

Very very carefully

[Me]

Never been so vulnerable

[Kendall]

Baby I'll make you comfortable

[Kendall (Me) ]

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting in you (oh)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

[Me]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

So remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

As the song ended I couldn't stop smiling. Kendall kissed me more passionately than ever, it basically took all of our emotions and transferred it through our lips.

After a while our lungs were screaming for air. We broke apart and put our foreheads together. I sighed and said "Kendall I meant ever lyric."

"So did I. That's why I wrote them." I smiled at that.

"Kendall I love you."

"No." Kendall said leaning back.

Before I had time to react, he said "I love you more." and lunged at me, smashing our lips together. The force caused me to fall back on the couch. This kiss was more lust filled and I loved it. His kisses trailed from my lips to my neck as I felt him suck and lick at it, it felt so good.

"Ah~ Kendall." I moaned.

"Babe I want you so bad." Kendall said looking at my neck admirably.

"I want you too but I want my first time to be special."

"I understand." Kendall said calming down and sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry Kendall. Don't be upset."

Kendall took my hand to reassure me when he said "Babe I freakin love you there is no way I would use that as an excuse to have sex. I just couldnt control myself and now that I know you feel the same way I can wait as long as you need."

I smiled at his words and kissed him again.

"Just because I want to wait doesn't mean I don't want to fool around a bit." I said after the kiss.

"Babe I don't think I'll be able to control myself if we do decide to fool around." Kendall said seriously.

"Then we won't. But I can't make any promises." I said kissing him again and again.

"Stop!" Kendall said lightly pushing me away.

"Kendall I thought you loved me." I said to his surprising tone.

"Carlos I do love you. I love you so much and I don't think you should give yourself to me like this."

What? What the hell is he talking about? "Kendall what are you talking about?"

"Don't do this just because I want to. You should do it when you're ready."

"Kendall I want this so much you have no idea so if you think I'm just doing this for you then you are wrong. I love you and I will prove to you that I'm ready."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh you'll see." I said smiling at him.

He laughed and said "Oh I want to see this."

I smirked and said "Wait until tomorrow."

He laughed and made an 'oh' face.

"Kendall you're so silly. But trust me you're going to want this so bad and then I'm going to be the one to say wait."

He smirked and said "Oh really."

I crawled closer to him and whispered seductively in his ear "But I don't know how long I can tell you to wait so try to control yourself. Wouldn't want something to happen in public." Before he could say anything I got off of him and walked to the bathroom.

"Wait where are you going?" He tried to say normally but it came off a bit lustful.

"Bathroom." I simply said and was gone before he could say anything.

After I used the bathroom I was washing my hands when Kendall walked up behind me and said "I really did love that song babe."

I turned to him and wiped my hands on his shirt while saying "I'm glad you loved it."

He looked at me and down at his shirt. I smirked and said "Now you have to take it off."

He smiled and shook his head. "No I don't you just want to see my body."

"Well duh." He chuckled and walked away. I was going to get him to turn into that uncontrollable animal he was on the inside. I want...no I need him.

Tomorrow is going to be so much fun. I walked into my room and saw Kendall looking at Tv.

"Can I get in the shower with you?" I asked Kendall.

He moaned at my seductive tone and turned bright red. He always wanted me to take a shower with him since we started dating. He stood up and ran to the bathroom with a quick no thank you. This was going to be easier than I thought.

After he got out I tried to say something but he just pushed me into the bathroom and said "Take a shower and don't try anything."

After following his orders I walked out of the bathroom and tried to seduce him but he rolled over onto his stomach and said "I'm not going to watch so just put on your clothes on and get in the bed."

I sighed he was fighting this but I had my secret weapon. After putting on my pajamas I climbed in the bed and he turned back over. As we cuddled in bed I said "Kendall how do you expect me to control myself if you're in your underwear."

"I'm pretty sure you can't control yourself anymore but I'm doing this for me." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I went to say something but he covered my mouth and said "Let's just go to sleep we have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight."

I sighed and reached down and rubbed his abs, tracing the outlines with my finger. When I tried to go lower he grabbed my wrist and said "Carlos please it's time to go to sleep."

I sighed again and just laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint I just don't want to stay up too late. Don't forget after school we have a date and it would suck if we're tired right?"

He did have a point. I nodded my head and let the sound of his steady heartbeat take me to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all loved this. I was going to end it here but there is sooo much more to come and more songs. Don't worry this isnt a musical. Ugh I have to go no one will let me near my laptop because we're suppose to be enjoying this vacation but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. OK Bye!**

**P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL HAVE SMUTT & THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT & POSSIBLY THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT :D Since that was all I was writing on the way here LOL.**

**Also be sure to visit my page and read the summaries of my other stories. I am going to upload more summaries later but I want you guys to send me a message of which story you would like to see first and what do you want in it. I already have one person that likes the summary for the story You Amaze Me and they want it to be an Mpreg. So tell me if you agree with them or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I sooo didn't want to put this up because I merged like 5 chapters into one and I dont have a lot of pre written stuff left. But in the story its Friday and I am having a pretty good Friday. In this chapter the slut in Carlos really comes out...well by the first few lines it comes out. Not to mention Kendall is being stubborn so Carlos doesnt really have a choice. BTW I apologize if anything confuses you because I wrote these at different times. I hope it all flows perfectly together and if you have any confusion just send me a message and I'll try to help. Not to mention this chapter jumps around the point of views. Also since these are multiple chapters together the smutt isnt until the last one but dont worry there is a lot of things that happen here including their first time. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Friday, The day I was going to be my sluttiest and basically sell my body. After Kendall told me he loved me I wanted to give him my everything and after he said we should wait I wanted him even more. He respects me and what I told him about waiting which also made me want him even more. The fact he is in his underwear and in my bed was just cruel.<p>

I sighed looking up at my boyfriend who was still sleep. Why won't he just have sex with me already? Make love to me? Well his reasons don't matter because when he sees me and my surprises he will want me. Who knows...I might just tease him a little just to let him know that even though he'll dominate in the bedroom, I dominate the relationship. Of course I'm only kidding when I say that. He will dominate in sex and I know we both can't say no to each other...well not for long anyways.

I looked at Kendall's face turn from a smile to different faces and the last one I noticed was pleasure. I smiled, he was having a wet dream. I doubt I was like that because I am told I moan and everything else. He is just laying here, making faces. He's so cute when he's sleeping. His cheeks have a light blush on them and everything. I smiled to myself, let the plan begin.

As in my plan to get Kendall to want me more then ever. I lifted up the blanket and, yes, he was sporting and impressive tent in his boxers. I slid underneath the blanket and placed myself in between his legs, after getting him to spread them a little. I looked at his package and back up at him, he was still sleep. I undid the small button on the front releasing his, might I add impressive sized, member. I looked up and smiled at him still being sleep. I took a deep breath, this was my first time doing this and I hope he wont be too mad.

But I was watching something on Tv where the guys said they always wanted to be woken up like this. I looked over at the clock and saw that I didn't have that much time before we would have to start getting ready. I looked back at his member and saw that pre-cum was going down the underside of it. We don't have time for cleaning up so this was my cue to go for it.

As I slid my tongue along the underside, letting the pre-cum slowly gather and spark across my taste buds, I heard Kendall moan. I looked up and he was still sleep. Time to wake him up. I took most of his member into my mouth, gaining an even louder moan. The utter taste of Kendall on my tongue making me moan around his member. I heard him moan something as I continued to suck and lick at his member.

"Ah~ Logan that's so good." He moaned.

LOGAN! What the fuck! I quickly pulled off his member and looked at him. I saw he looked like he was trying not to laugh. That son-of-a-bitch was awake. He opened his eyes and said "Babe you're drooling."

I looked down and saw that there was a trail of saliva from my mouth to him.

"What the fuck do you mean Logan!" I screamed, remembering why I was like this.

He laughed and said "I was just messing with you. I woke up when you first moved to go under the blanket. I just didn't want you to stop so I faked sleep."

"So why should I continue now that you're up. You can handle it yourself now right." I said smirking.

He laughed and said "I doubt I could suck my own dick and me and you both know you really want to do this. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

He did have a point. I wanted to do this. Damn him for being so irresistible.

"Ok but this is my first time doing this." I said getting a little unedged knowing he was awake.

"You were doing great." He said smiling at me.

I retook his member into my mouth causing him to moan loudly. I relaxed the muscles in my throat as I took the rest of him. When I looked up I saw him in utter pleasure, looking amazing. I moaned around his member and continued to suck. His hands found their way to my head and I felt him grip my hair. He was starting to thrust into my mouth and I could tell he was close. One hard thrust caused me to gag a little so I retaliated by giving a hard suck.

Apparently thats all he needed and I immediately felt his seed fill my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me and licked his member clean, making sure to not leave a mess. I felt like a complete and utter slut as I met his face. He smiled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

When we pulled apart he said "That was freaking amazing I don't know what I did to deserve that." I smirked at that. He didn't know what this day came with so this morning's release was an early sorry. I climbed off of him before we could get too comfortable.

He sighed realizing that we had school. "Hey cheer up at least it's Friday." I said to him as he fixed his clothes and I fixed my hair.

As I began to undress felt his eyes on me, which made me want to tease him more. After my shirt was gone I looked over at him and smirked at his dazed look.

"Kendall!" I said getting his attention.

"Go get dressed." I commanded.

As soon as he stepped in the bathroom I ran to the side of my bed and grabbed the bag. I reached in and took out what I asked for. Camille's so called special touch was more than what I asked for, there were an array of colors. I quickly found the color I wanted and put the rest back in the bag and put the bag back. I stripped myself of the rest of my clothes and put on the seductive light blue underwear.

After pulling on some dark blue skinny jeans and a gray v-neck I checked myself out in the mirror. I didn't know if I was suppose to show the thong straps or just have it on. I lifted up my shirt and looked in the mirror to see if it was visible. I sighed I have never worn something like this. I wonder if Camille could help me?

When I heard the bathroom door open I pulled my shirt back down and grabbed my messenger bag. Yeah I know messenger bag-slash-man purse, thong, and a boyfriend. I'm not exactly the tough-maybe he is or maybe he isn't-gay. I'm more of in the middle so sometimes I feel flamboyent and others I don't. I don't know it's just today I feel like I need to give it my all to get Kendall to have sex with me. That was basically my goal for the day, to lose my virginity by tomorrow morning. And if that doesn't scream slut then I don't know what does. I smiled when he notices how my shirt was snug. He seemed to be in a trance as he looked at my body. Today was going to be so easy and not to mention fun. He smiled at me as I walked past him to go into the bathroom.

Kendall POV

For some reason Carlos seemed different today. From the amazing morning blow-job to him looking under his shirt. Obviously he didnt want me to see whatever he was doing because he pulled his shirt down quickly. Since I knew he was going to be a while in the bathroom I decided to make a quick breakfast for us since we only had a few minutes before school.

After making two bacon and egg sandwiches Carlos came downstairs with a smirk on his face. "Kendall you made breakfast?" I nodded my head and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks babe, you're like my wife now." He said laughing at how I glared at him.

"Wait one second. Just because I can cook doesn't mean I'm the female in this relationship." I said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Touchy I didn't know you would get so upset." He said giving me a smile.

I wasn't really upset, I just couldn't believe that he would even think that. He was the one who woke me up in a wife like manner. Maybe I should remind him of that.

After wrapping the sandwiches I walked past him, smirking and said "Besides only a wife would do what you did this morning. Not to mention you're a bottom." I laughed when I turned to see him completely shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"Carlos don't worry your little head about that. Come on and if your good I'll tell you at school."

He scoffed and walked, joining me at the door. As soon as we got in the car he turned to me and demanded I tell him who told him that information.

"A little birdie told me." I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm going to kill Logan."

"How do you know if it was Logan?" I asked.

It wasn't Logan who told me this information.

"Because I know Logan. He doesn't like to gossip but he tends to let things fly everywhere. He told James and James told you, right?"

Whoa! He was right.

Well, damn.

There is just one thing I wanted to know.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Hmm."

"Are you a virgin?"

He chuckled a little and said "Yes and I heard it hurts so can you be gentle?"

"I heard its amazing after the pain goes away." I said smiling at him.

"You never answered my question, Kendall."

"Oh I'm sorry. Of course babe I will be as gentle as possible, you know, until you beg me otherwise."

He blushed at my comment and bit his lip before asking me "Kendall, are you a virgin?"

I smiled at how scared and completely innocent he looked. Sometimes he would seem so fragile to touch and other times he seemed like the toughest person alive.

"Yes I am." I said to him. He smiled even more, looking absolutely adorable.

As we pulled into the parking space of the school parking lot I noticed that Carlos' shirt was riding up showing of his amazing tan skin underneath it. I reached over and ran my hands underneath the shirt, just for the hell of it.

He tensed at the touch but relaxed and asked "What are you doing?"

I rubbed his flat stomach that had a little outline of muscle and smirked. He felt warm and I don't know what was going on. It was like he had a trance over me or something. I pulled my hand away and said "I just love the way your skin feels. So warm and soft."

He blushed and said "Kendall you're so weird." while getting out of the car. As he stepped out I chuckled and looked and...did he have on underwear? After questioning it I saw small blue lace on his hips, barely noticeable if you weren't close enough. I stepped out of the car and locked it, while giving Carlos a weird look.

"What?" He said to me.

Carlos POV

Kendall was starting to act really weird. First he was staring at me and then the awkward moment when he randomly started rubbing my stomach. Now he was giving me a weird look. When I questioned him he walked around the car and stepped behind me. He put his hands on my hips and whispered in my ear "Is this my surprise?"

What the hell was he talking about? My eyes widened when he reached his hand past my jeans and pulled on the blue lace of my underwear.

"My favorite color." He whispered seductively in my ear. I felt the heat come to my face.

"Hey love birds don't start fucking in the parking lot!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw it was one of the hockey team members, Jett. I blushed even more when Kendall wrapped his hands around my stomach. He pressed himself against me and I felt his hardened member rub against my ass.

"You see what you do to me Carlos. You turn me on so much. I wanted for you to wait so you can be sure you wanted to take the next step in this relationship but I don't think I can take it with you wearing this." He whispered in my ear.

I smirked and pressed myself back against him, causing him to moan. "That was the plan all along." I said leaning back more against him.

"Hey guys I'm serious I don't think you should be fucking in the parking lot." Jett said again. I heard Kendall grunt and whisper "Cock block." I laughed a little at that as he stepped away from me.

"Carlos!" I heard someone call me.

I looked past Kendall and saw it was Logan waving at me. I smiled and was about to walk over to him when Kendall grabbed me and turned me around. He gave me a passionate kiss and I felt his hands rub on my ass. He smirked into the kiss when I let a moan slip.

When we broke apart he said "Looks like I'm not the only one ready."

I smirked and said "I wanted to do it yesterday."

He laughed and said "Well after our date I'll stop resisting and then you have to seduce me."

"That's not so hard to do considering I didn't say anything and still got you wanting me." I turned to walk away from him and tried not to yelp when he slapped me on my ass.

As I got closer to Logan I heard one of the hockey team members say to Kendall "What is with you and his ass?"

Kendall responded with "I love it and I love him."

I smiled like an idiot when I heard that. Logan looked at me and said "Someones happy." I smiled even more and nodded.

"Well do you have it on?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said lifting up the blue lace strap.

He laughed and said "Slut."

I punched him and said "At least I still have my virginity."

He laughed and said "Not after today."

"Logan, you are planning on doing it too so why are you criticizing me."

"I'm not criticizing you I'm just saying I'm not the one who has on a thong."

"You're just jealous because I can pull it off." He scoffed as Camille walked up.

"You got it on?" She asked after saying hi to us.

I nodded and showed her.

She smiled and said "You're such a slut. But you have to show it a little if you want to catch peoples eyes."

I gave her a confused look and said "I'm only trying to catch one persons eye and I did that before I walked over here."

Logan nodded in agreement and said "It's true Kendall was basically dry humping him even when the hockey team told them to stop."

She laughed and said "But you need to tease him all day so show it off a little."

I looked at her like she had to be kidding. But she wasn't and walked closer to me and lifted my shirt a little. She took the straps of my underwear and pulled them higher.

She took a step back and said "There."

Logan smiled and said "Now everyone will know you're a slut."

I gave him an obvious fake smile as I punched him again.

"Hey don't hit me for telling the truth." He said defensively.

I pulled my shirt down a little and said "I don't want everyone seeing what I have on."

They both laughed as the bell rang. I felt two arms wrap around me and a kiss on my cheek as strands of blonde hair came into my view along with my boyfriends amazing scent.

"You're such a tease. You know that?" Kendall said to me.

I turned around, still in his arms, and said "Well you were resisting so I'm just showing you what you're missing."

He responded by squeezing my ass and rubbing the straps of the thong. "Guys it's time for us to go in. We only have five minutes until were late." I heard James say walking past us.

I smirked when I heard Kendall groan as I turned around and headed to class.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and I wanted to get rid of my books before I ate so I decided to go to my locker. I sent a text to Kendall telling him I was going to be a minute because I was going to my locker. He responded with "Kk can't w8 2 c ur sexiness."<p>

I didn't want to respond because I didn't want a never ending conversation with him.

Kendall POV

After receiving the text from my sexy boyfriend I informed the others who asked me where he was. Dak was talking about how he saw how Brock was staring at Carlos. This worried me and angered me at the same time.

Worried that my boyfriend could be in danger and angered me because Brock's disgusting ass shouldn't be giving Carlos what Dak described as a hungry look.

"How do you know this?" Logan asked Dak.

"Because we have second period together but Carlos doesn't notice because he sits in the front. Not to mention he is half paying attention and half texting. Also Brock sits in the back of the class and he gets there early so you barely notice him."

Logan was starting to worry and so was I. I sent a text to Carlos asking him where he was. He responded with "Just got 2 my locker."

My attention returned to Dak but he seemed to be distracted by something else. I turned and saw what he was staring at, Brock. A little nerd freshman who was no doubt Brock's slave was telling him something. That's when his facial expression changed and Dak immediately said "That's the look right there."

He was right. Brock had a hungry look in his eyes as he stood up and was exiting the cafeteria. I was not taking any chances with Carlos by himself and Brock with that hungry look so I followed him. Dak and the others wanted to join me but I just settled with Dak joining me since he was faster and sneakier than I was.

After following him for a while Dak was starting to move quicker than I was and I ended up losing him. So I decided to just take a different route to Carlos' locker hoping it was faster.

Carlos POV

As I tucked my books into my locker I started to think about ways I could seduce Kendall after our date or during. I'm pretty sure he's trying to resist but that's obviously not working. Smiling to myself, I closed my locker and proceeded to lunch.

As soon as I turned around I was met with an oversized figure. Brock was looking down at me with this hungry type look that scared the hell out of me. "You wear this for me?" He questioned in a lust filled voice referring to the thong.

When he reached down to rub the fabric I jumped for multiple reasons. One, I didnt want him touching me. Two, His hands were cold for some reason. Lastly, The hungry look and the touching scared me to no end.

"No!" I said swatting his hand away from my pants. I tried to push him back so I could get past but he steeped in the way and grabbed my wrists.

"Let me go!" I screamed as his grip tightened on my wrists. He was dragging me towards one of the janitors closets and I used all my strength to pull back and screamed "Get the fuck off!"

He grumbled something about this being good.

My eyes widened when I imagined the things he was going to do. When he let go one of my wrist to open the door I brought my knee up, effectively hitting him in the nuts. He screamed in pain as his hand tightened tremendously on my wrist and his hand went to his injured area.

When he hunched over I kicked the side of his head which caused him to let go of me completely. With rage soaring through me and the sound of his head colliding with the door I went to continue to kick his ass when someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders and held me back. Their scent finally hitting me and I noticed it was Dak.

Kendall POV

When I got to the hall where Carlos' locker was I saw Dak holding Carlos away from Brock who was on the ground clutching his balls and the side of his head was bleeding a little.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

Dak had a pained look in his face as he held a struggling Carlos. I walked in front of Carlos who immediately calmed down when he saw me. "What happened?" I asked calmer as Dak let him go.

"That bastard was trying to take me into the janitors closet! So I kicked him in the nuts and kicked him in the head!" Carlos said, turning red from anger.

What the fuck is wrong with Brock? He obviously didn't know that Carlos could kick his ass. Well he knows that now. Carlos looked like he wanted to kill so to calm him down I pulled him in and connected out lips in a passionate kiss. He immediately relaxed into the kiss and kissed back.

When we broke apart I saw Dak standing by Brock who was still clutching his nuts.

"Wow Babe I didn't know you could kick ass like that." I said to Carlos.

He smiled before Dak said "Why did we even have to show up?"

"Because Carlos would've killed him if we didn't." I responded.

I looked at Carlos and saw that his left wrist had bruises in them. I lifted his arm and before I could say anything he said "I'm fine." I kissed it for good measure.

"You're such a sap." Dak blurted out.

"Oh shut up." I said flipping him off, he laughed.

We looked at Brock who was starting to get up, slowly. Carlos returned to his raged filled self and I rubbed his back to calm him while Dak watched Brock like a hawk. After a minute Brock was standing against the janitor's closet door with his blood running down the side of his face. He started walking down the hallway towards the nurses office slightly hunched over.

Dak suggested that we go back to lunch and as we were walking Carlos turned to me and said "Do you think I'll get into trouble?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Before I could speak Dak said "No, besides it was self defense and I'm pretty sure he isn't going to say anything."

I nodded in agreement before saying "He's also probably embarrassed that you kicked his ass and he'll get into trouble if he says anything about what happened."

Carlos sighed and leaned against my shoulder as we walked back to lunch.

Carlos POV

When school was over I noticed that Kendall was nowhere to be found. When I got outside I ran up to Dak he immediately told me that Kendall was going to be right back and he wanted me to wait here. While we waited I saw Logan walk out hand and hand with James. When they spotted us they smiled and waved. I knew they weren't going to come over since they had plans. I smiled and waved back at him.

After a few more minutes I heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Dak smiled at the unknown cyclist as he got closer. I noticed the clothes of the biker and thought out loud "Kendall?"

The motorcycle stopped in front of us and when the biker took off his helmet I gasped. It was Kendall. In a leather jacket. Helmet under his arm. And a smirk on his face. I was speechless as Dak complemented him on the bike and walked away, after saying his goodbyes.

"Well..." Kendall said looking at me.

When I came back to reality he was standing in front of me with another jacket and helmet.

"Kendall I'm not getting on that." He laughed at my serious tone and said "I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why did you..." He covered my mouth with his leather glove and whispered in my ear.

"Get on the bike and you get to be extremely close to me."

That was not enough.

"Kendall I'm scared." I said when he removed his glove from my mouth.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do Kendall."

"Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

"Then get on the bike."

I sighed he was right. I should love and trust him enough to get on but I'm so scared. What if we crash or something? Swallowing my fears I took the jacket from him and put it on. He smiled and said "You look so sexy right now."

That made me blush as I put the helmet on. Kendall stepped forward and made sure I had it on correctly. He put his hand over my rapid beating heart and said "Babe calm down nothing is going to happen. I promise."

I sighed and nodded my head. I need to be more of a risk taker especially with a boyfriend like Kendall. As he climbed on the bike and started it up my heart felt like it could explode from my chest at any moment. Despite my mind screaming at me to not get on the bike, I did anyway.

I wrapped my arms around Kendall and squeezed bringing us impossibly closer and somewhat calming me down. He chuckled and grabbed my hands and put them into his pockets while saying something about keeping me warm as we rode.

He then told me "You have to relax and trust me. When I turn corners or change lanes you have to lean with me so you won't throw me off." I nodded my head understanding.

"And if we are leaning too far you just have to trust me and lean with me." I nodded again. I trust him with my life and I'm pretty sure if I didn't listen to him we would die. As we started moving I squeezed him tighter and heard him chuckle at the action but I didn't care. I noticed we started moving faster so I closed my eyes and just swayed with the motion of the bike.

When I opened my eyes I didn't recognize where we were so I just closed them again and squeezed tighter. After riding for about 10 more minutes I felt us start to slow down and then a sharp turn to a stop. Kendall cut off the bike and I opened my eyes to see we were in a neighborhood I never seen before. Kendall tapped me on my leg a few times and said "You can let go now."

I climbed off of the bike and sighed, finally having my feet on the ground. "Well how was it?" Kendall asked as he took off my helmet.

"It was scary as hell but I trusted you enough that we weren't going to die." I said as Kendall took off his helmet.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

He smiled and said "My house." I smiled and looked at the house.

It was fairly large, bigger than my house, and was all white with the exception of the garage doors that were black. There was also a big window above the door, showing off the fancy chandelier. As we walked to the front door I noticed that Kendall kept looking back at me. When we reached the front door he looked again.

"What?" I said slightly annoyed.

He laughed and said "You're shaking."

I am? I put my hands out to see and...I was.

"Because that's what people do when they're scared Kendall."

"Why are you scared?"

"I was scared. I'm fine now."

He made an oh face and opened the door.

"Mom! We're here!" Kendall screamed as he took off his jacket and hung it on the stair rail. It was silent as I glanced up at the big chandelier while Kendall took off my jacket and placed it on top of his.

"My mom wants to meet you." He said as we walked into the living room which was past the stairs.

As soon as we walked in I heard a woman say "Hello honey how was your day?" I turned to see a woman with red hair smiling at us. I'm guessing this is Kendall's mom.

"Hey mom." Kendall said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"This is my boyfriend Carlos." Kendall said after they parted, turning towards me.

I smiled as Kendall said "Carlos this is my mom."

"You can call me Mrs. Knight sweetie." She said giving me a hug.

Wow she is so nice.

"We're going to be in my room until it's time to go." Kendall announced taking my hand.

"Door open." Mrs. Knight said as we walked up the steps. I chuckled at the way Kendall sighed.

When we walked into Kendall's room the first thing I noticed was that the walls were dark blue and the carpet was black. Unlike me Kendall didn't have anything on his wall. He had a computer desk with a picture of him and the hockey team with a huge trophy. Looking next to his desk I saw his bed that was a queen with a dark blue comforter and blue sheets and matching pillow cases.

I turned to Kendall, he smiled and said "I know my room is emo-ish. You don't have to tell me."

I laughed because that's what exactly I was going to say.

"I wasn't going to say that." I lied as I sat my bag down.

He walked up to me and whispered "You're such a terrible liar." before connecting our lips. Before it got intense someone cleared their throat. The first thing that popped in my head was Mrs. Knight checking up on us. So I jumped away from Kendall and forgot that his bed was behind me until I was laying on it. He chuckled as we both glanced toward the door to see a small girl with brown hair standing there with a smirk on her face that reminded me of Kendall's smirk.

"What do you want Katie?" Kendall said to her.

"What I just wanted to meet your boyfriend I didn't mean to interrupt your make out session."

Kendall sighed and said "Carlos this is Katie, my little sister."

I smiled at her, sitting up in the process. Before Kendall could finish the introduction she spoke "Oh so you're Carlos. Kendall has talked about you a lot."

"Shut up Katie." Kendall said glaring at her.

She laughed and said "See you later Carlos."

Before she exited. Kendall sighed and said "Sorry about her."

"It's ok she seems cool." I reassured him.

He climbed on top of me and started kissing me again. "Kendall I'm pretty sure someone is going to see us." I said after he kissed me a few times.

He smiled and said "So...it's not like we're fucking. Not yet anyway." I laughed and pushed him playfully.

He laughed and said "Wait here, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ok." I said sitting up.

He quickly ran out the room and down the steps. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when I heard a door shut and a man announce that he as home. I stood up and walked to the hall and as soon as I stepped out of Kendall's room I felt two paws land on my chest and force me to the ground. I let out a girlish scream out of shock but ended up laughing when I felt something slimy and wet licking at my face. I knew it was a dog so I calmed down.

"I see you met Daisy." I heard Kendall say. I sat up and pushed the big dog off of me.

"Golden Retriever?" I asked Kendall. He smiled and nodded. I smiled at the beautiful dog as she panted and wagged her tail at me. After Kendall helped me up I noticed there was a man standing behind him.

"Um...Hello." I said awkwardly, looking past Kendall.

Kendall turned around and said "Oh hey dad. This is Carlos, my boyfriend."

I smiled and stepped past Kendall to shake the man's hand "Carlos Garcia." I told him.

"I'm Mr. Knight and there is no need to be so formal Kendall talks about you a lot."

I heard Kendall let out a groan which made me laugh. "Nice to meet you. Mrs. Knight said that it's time for us to head out." Mr. Knight said before going back down stairs.

Wait. Head out?

Are they coming with us on our date?

I turned to Kendall and looked at him questionably. He sighed before saying "They wanted to get to know you before we went out on our date but then they said they wanted to come along for a family night out. I know it sucks. I'm sorry."

I smiled at him and said "It's ok besides we still have later on."

He smiled at that as we made our way down the stairs.

"Go ahead to the car I need to put my bike up." Kendall said to me before we parted ways.

I climbed in the far back seat of the truck while everyone got in. Katie took the middle row while Mrs. Knight got in the passenger seat.

"I trust my son has been a good boyfriend." Mrs. Knight said to me.

"He has been the perfect boyfriend." I reassured her.

She smiled as I continued "Not to mention he is getting me to try new things like riding a motorcycle."

She nodded as Kendall and Mr. Knight got into the car. Kendall kissed me on the cheek as he sat down next to me while Mr. Knight started the car.

When we first arrived I noticed the place was rather fancy but when we walked in it looked more family oriented. After being seated I noticed there were a lot of families here. Kendall smiled at me and whispered in my ear "The food here is delicious but I kinda want something that isn't on the menu." I blushed at his words as everyone stared at me.

"Carlos are you ok." Mrs. Knight asked. I just nodded while Kendall giggled behind his menu.

Our waitress was extremely nice and after we got our food she walked between me and Kendall and whispered "You two are a very cute couple."

I felt my face heat up again and whispered back "Thank you." I looked at Kendall and saw that he was also blushing.

As we were finishing up dinner I noticed a girl was eyeing Kendall but I just shook it off. While we waited for the check I was playing Angry Birds on my iPod and Kendall was somewhat coaching me.

"Um Hello." We heard someone say.

We looked up to see the girl that was eyeing Kendall. I sighed, she was going to hit on him. "My name is Stacy." She said giving Kendall a card.

I knew it was her number on it. Jealousy got the best of me and I snatched the card, not caring my game was still on. Yup, it was her number.

"Hey that wasn't for you it was for him." She said.

I looked her dead in the eyes while I ripped the card up and threw the shreds on the table. "He's not interested leave now." I said trying to stay calm.

"He didnt say so! You need to mind your business and let your brother talk."

My brother? Kendall doesn't even look like me. What the fuck? Why isn't she catching the hint? "Kendall isnt my brother you idiot." I said to her, getting everyones attention at the table.

"Excuse me but can you leave girl." Katie said.

"Beat it twerp. I'm waiting for Kendall to tell me something." She said.

Katie shook her head and mumbled something about her being ridiculously stupid.

"I'm what?" She said trying to intimidate Katie.

"Carlos please tell her. She is really getting on my nerves." Katie said to me, trying not to get too upset.

I smirked and looked at Kendall who was just all too shocked at the situation. "Tell me what?" Stacy said.

"Kendall isn't my brother." I simply stated.

"Then what is he your cousin or something?" She asked, completely oblivious.

I slipped my iPod into my pocket and smiled at how she was waiting for me to answer. I looked at her and at Kendall who was looking at me. I grabbed Kendall by his shirt and smashed our lips together and I heard him moan which made me smile.

"Ew! Gross!" I heard Stacy scream.

When we pulled apart she was walking away. I turned back to Kendall to see that he was blushing furiously, causing everyone at the table to laugh. Our waitress came back with the check with a grin on her face. After Mr. Knight paid she grabbed the check book and said "Thank you for coming and by the way that was quite hilarious."

Everyone at the table laughed again as we stood up and made our way to the exit. When we walked past Stacy's table I noticed she was with her family and if she was like that I'm pretty sure her family was. I was just going to ignore her but Kendall pulled me over to them and said "It was obvious from the moment we walked in that we weren't brothers. But it seems like you're the only one who was grossed out."

The next thing he did caught me by surprise. He pulled me close and mashed our lips together, the same way I did. I smirked into the kiss and suddenly moaned when Kendall thrusted his tongue in my mouth and grabbed my ass. "Boys!" I heard Mr. Knight call after us.

We pulled apart and I tried not to laugh when I felt Kendall raise my shirt slightly with his hands, no doubt showing my thong off to the family.

"Stop Kendall. Not until later on tonight." I said loud enough for them to hear.

Their sounds of disgust and somewhat gagging filled the restaurant as I turned to walk away. I squealed when I felt Kendall's hands wrap around me, lifting me off the ground. He carried me all the way to the door where Mr. Knight was standing.

"Guys that was highly inappropriate but funny as hell." Mr. Knight said, laughing.

Kendall put me down, only to turn me to him and pick me up again. "Kendall what did I tell you about picking me up." I said leaning over his shoulder as we walked to the car.

"That was before you said you loved me. Now your mine." He said, slapping me on my ass.

I was about to say something but Mr. Knight, who was walking behind us, said "Blue, that's Kendall's favorite color."

I squealed realizing he saw my thong. I tried to pull my shirt down but gravity thought otherwise.

"Kendall put me down before someone else sees."

They both laughed as we approached Mrs. Knight and Katie. I knew because I heard their voices

"Kendall why are you caring him like that?" Katie asked.

"Because he's mine and he walks slow." Kendall said.

"I do not!"

"But you didn't deny that your mine." Kendall said, finally setting me down.

"Hey that's Kendall's favorite color." I heard Mrs. Knight say and Katie laugh.

I screamed and pulled my shirt down as I blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed. Kendall hugged me and said "I'm sorry." I didn't accept his apology. He was going to pay later on. As we drove back to the Knights, I sat in the back with Kendall, pouting.

"Babe I said I was sorry." Kendall said for like the millionth time.

I turned away from him and faced the window. He sighed and I felt him get closer to me. "Come on babe you can't stay mad at me. After all we still have later on tonight." He whispered in my ear.

I scoffed "Yeah right."

I heard him gasp and I almost laughed but I stood my ground and stared at the passing trees. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I hate that he knew my week spot. I heard the clicking sound of him undoing my seatbelt and as soon as it returned to its place I turned around and mashed our lips together. I felt him smirk into it as I straddled him.

When we pulled apart he whispered "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"How could I stay mad at you if I was never mad in the first place?" I asked him.

I heard him growl in my ear as he bit it. I squealed at the surge of pleasure that went through my body. I guess that's my weaker spot and he found it.

When he stopped he whispered "You're gonna pay for that."

I leaned back and looked him in the eyes and said "But you promised to be gentle."

He caught on to my acting and said "I don't know...you've been a bad boy. I think you need to be punished."

We both laughed at how cliché that sounded.

"Kendall, I love you so much."

"Carlos, I love you even more."

"Oh we'll see about that."

"Oh yes we will." He said, kissing my neck.

We stayed like this until the truck was turning into the driveway. I climbed off of Kendall as the truck stopped.

"What?" I ask after he gives me a frustrated look. He looks down and I follow his eyes to see the bulge in his pants.

"That's more of a you problem." I say to him while I climb over him to get out.

"Oh no I'm not leaving like this." He says as he grabs my waist and pulls me back to the seat.

"Can you guys give me and Carlos a moment please?" Kendall asked his family.

They all nodded as they climbed out of the truck. Now that all of the doors were closed the lights in the truck went off.

"Well?" I say to him.

"Well...where there's a problem there's is a solution. I have a problem and you are my solution."

"Kendall I am not having sex with you in your dads truck."

"Why not?"

"Because that's gross."

"But this is the only place where we can be alone and it's clean."

I move over to him and lightly kiss him on the lips. "We always have my house, which is empty." I whispered into his ear. He grabbed me and opened the truck door in one swift motion and before I knew it we were going inside the house.

"Mom. Dad. I'm going over Carlos' house for the weekend." Kendall announced as he ran up the steps, pulling me along with him. When we got to his room he quickly shooed Daisy off of his bed and threw me my bag.

"Kendall calm down we have all weekend."

After putting some of his things into a bag he kissed me and said "Well I want you now so it's either here in my room, where my parents can hear us or at you house. So I have every reason to rush."

I blushed deeply as he pulled me out of the room and down the steps, to the garage. He grabbed his car keys off the wall as he opened the garage. I quickly threw my bag in the trunk, with his, and climbed in the passenger seat.

As soon as I closed the door Kendall started the car and began backing out. He reached over and opened the glove box and told me to press the button on the remote that was in there. I did so, causing me to close the garage door. As we were driving I looked at Kendall and noticed that his eyes were darkened with lust making them appear a dark green. His hands were clenching the wheel knuckle whitening tight as he sped down down the road.

I looked down and the bulge in his jeans was bigger than ever. This turned me on just by thinking what was going to be happening in a matter of minutes. Just as I thought that we pulled into my driveway and stopped. Kendall quickly turned off the car and got out. Since I had to unlock the door I quickly ran to the front door while Kendall got our bags and locked the car. After successfully unlocking the door I stepped in and cut on the light.

As soon as I turned around I saw Kendall throwing our bags into the living room and locking the door. I smiled at him as he got closer to me. When our lips connected I immediately felt his tongue asking for entrance and I wasted no time in granting that. As our tongues collided he picked me up and we made our way to my room.

When he laid me on the bed we had to part for air. While doing so he ripped off his shirt, which I'm pretty sure is broke now. He also pulled off my shirt lightening fast and went for my jeans. I grabbed his hands and reminded him "You said you were going to be gentle." He nodded his head but still moved quickly to unbutton and unzip my jeans. He was starting to scare me so before he pulled them down I grabbed his hands and flipped us. I was now straddling his chest and he looked completely shocked by my strength.

"Kendall I don't care if you have been waiting for thousands of years. I refuse to have my first time start out rough. So either slow down or this won't be happening tonight."

He calmed down and said "I'm so sorry. I told you I can't control myself around you and I have been holding this in since this morning so please can we stop talking. I promise I will be gentle just please do something. Take off your clothes or my clothes or something."

I nodded and said "Why don't you do it?"

He let out a sexy growl and flipped us back over. He started kissing and sucking furiously on my neck which caused me to buck my hips trying to experience more pleasure. We both moaned as our erections rubbed together. This felt so amazing but I wanted more, no, I needed more. Just when I was about to ask Kendall for more he started to pulling down my pants. I raised my hips to assist him. Once my pants were fully off Kendall quickly rid himself of his pants and climbed back over me.

"Oh God, you look so hot right now." He said before he kissed down my body, hands caressing my thighs. He gave my thighs a light squeeze before taking my nipple into his mouth. I let out a strangled moan as the pleasure courses through my body. He gave my other nipple the same treatment before kissing and sucking down my body. When I looked down at him he smiled as he took the lace strap between his teeth and pulled them down. There he stood with my underwear in his mouth as he took off his own.

"Kendall...come on." I tried to sound normal but it came out desperate and needy.

After dropping my under he slowly crawled back on the bed, teasingly. I was about to protest when I felt him lick the underside of my cock, making me melt at the sensation. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning to loud.

The last thing we need is the neighbors reporting something. My breathing hitched as he engulfed my member. His wet and warm mouth combined with the movements of his tongue was almost too much. I lace my fingers through his dirty blonde hair as I speak "Kendall please...I'm gonna cum."

As soon as those words left my lips he pulled off. I whimpered at the lost of contact but stopped as I came to terms with what was going to happen next. Kendall brought three fingers up to my mouth and I immediately began to suck on the digits ever so slowly while looking at him. "Come on babe stop teasing. You don't want to do this dry do you?"

I silently shook my head at his words and coated the digits with as much saliva as possible. I heard him moan as I swirled my tongue around his fingers.

After a few more minutes he pulled away from my lips and began swirling the wet digits around my hole before inserting one. A spark of pain shot through my body but I forced it away.

"Just relax babe it'll feel good in a minute."

I trusted his words and forced my body to relax. He began to move his finger in and out before adding another. As that same spark of pain shot through my body again I clenched my teeth and forced my body to relax once again. By the time he had all three fingers in me and moving them in a scissoring motion I was getting comfortable. A huge jolt of pleasure shot through my body as his fingers rubbed against my prostate.

"Kendall..." I tried to say but found myself a lost at words.

He knew exactly what I meant and pulled his fingers out. I was about to whimper at the lost before I felt his, now wet with I'm guessing his spit, member poking at my entrance. My breath caught in my throat as he began to slide in. It hurt like hell. Kendall was way bigger than his fingers. I tried to force my body to relax like before but it was just too much. When I let a whimper of pain escape Kendall said "I'm so sorry I promise it will get better, just relax."

When he was completely inside of me I was still hurting but it was slowly fading. After a few minutes all of the pain was gone and the feeling of him inside of me made me feel utterly complete. He moaned and leaned down closer to me as I told him to move. He pulled out almost all the way before giving me a questioning look. I nodded my head and he snapped his hips erupting a moan from both of us. He started to build a steady pace but I wanted more and I could tell he was holding back.

"You know I'm not gonna break or anything." I told him.

"Just don't want to hurt you and you said you wanted me to be gentle" He said as he pulled me in for a heated, but love filled kiss, his angle changing due to him bending over, making him hit my prostate dead on. I cried out of pleasure, "Oh fuck, Kendall, right there."

He chuckled in my ear and moved his hips faster and faster, hitting my spot over and over. The friction my member was getting from us rubbing together combined with him hitting my spot had me experiencing maximum pleasure and I got that feeling in my stomach.

"Kendall I'm close." I whisper in his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back in my ear. His thrusts got more erratic and I could no longer take the abuse my prostate was getting.

"Oh Papi!" I moaned, spilling my seed on our stomachs as I felt Kendall's seed fill me, causing me to moan more and wrap my arms and legs around him, bringing him into a sloppy kiss as we rode out our orgasms.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing he kissed my neck and looked at me. "You're so beautiful right now." He said in a loving voice.

I smiled at him as he kissed me while he pulled out of me. He flopped down next to me with a sigh. I cuddled into his side and laid my head on his chest. "I love you Kendall, so much." I said to him.

"I love you too, Carlos." I felt him start rubbing my back. I knew I was going to be in pain tomorrow so I just enjoyed the relaxation for now.

"Soo..." Kendall said getting my attention. I looked up at him to show I was listening. He had a smirk on and I knew he was going to say something smug.

"So, papi, huh?"

I blushed and looked down, ignoring him. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I was never going to hear the end of that.

"Can you say it again?" He said, trying not to laugh.

I gave him a shut-the-fuck-up look which made him laugh more.

"One more thing?" He said after laughing. I looked up at him annoyed and waited for him to say something.

"Was this better than your dream?"

My jaw dropped. I cant believe he said that.

"I'm guessing by that face it was." He said with that damn smirk.

"Shut up." I said looking down. He chuckled and squeezed me impossibly closer.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"We just had sex."

"I'm aware."

I sighed. He had to be the most amazing boyfriend ever.

"I can tell you're thinking about something." Kendall said rubbing my side.

"I'm just thinking about...how amazing you are." I said yawning in the middle.

"I think you're more amazing." He replied kissing me.

I tried to say more but dozed off to sleep. Today being a good say and I completed my goal. I can totally hear Logan calling me a slut but I dont care. I'm a slut for Kendall and only him.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Ugh I hope this wasnt bad...I tried. I felt that Carlos had to meet Kendall's family before they went all the way and since it was starting to get boring I had to throw in a little jelly and embarrassment. Well I gotta go so PLEASE review and tell me if you liked it. Also if you saw something that messed with you or you didnt like please tell me. I also need a little help with writing smutt so if you want to help can you tell me what I did wrong like if I wrote something over and over and it was making you mad...something like that. OMG I just noticed this chapter is a little more than 10,000 words. Excuse my randomness LOL Have a good Friday everyone...I know Carlos did. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE SMUTT AND THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT with a little mix of Mpreg symptoms but it seriously doesnt start until Carlos' parents get back. I wanted to get everyone's opinion on Carlos acting weird and how they feel when they find out he's pregnant.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so I am sorry that I couldn't get this up on Sunday liked planned. I also used this chapter to work on my smutt scenes which I know aren't long but I kinda don't know how to make them longer so if you can send me some tips that would be awesome. I also put some pregnancy symptoms in here but my cousin told me that you don't feel symptoms right after and it takes about a week. I told her to shut up and that my fic was going to have symptoms right away. Then I started to listen to her so its just a dash of symptoms here. I also came in contact with a little demon called writers block so if the weekend seems rushed or doesn't make sense then that's why. Since I am on Thanksgiving break I will try to upload a good chapter before Thanksgiving its self. The sad thing is Thanksgiving in this story wont happen until later on. Oh and P.E.M.I.A since I was typing this on the road there might be some grammar errors and stuff. **

**Enjoy chapter 10 :D!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I snuggled closer to Kendall but felt a sharp pain soar through my lower back. I muffled my scream as much as I could, trying not to wake Kendall. I failed.<p>

"Babe are you ok." Kendall said searching for injuries on my body.

I laid on my back and tried to will the pain away but it didnt seem to help. Kendall started to panic. "Babe please tell me what's wrong you're scaring me."

"Kendall...calm down its my back."

He made an 'oh' face and started smiling. I glared at him when he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed that he was finding my pain funny.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasnt as gentle as I thought." He said kissing me on my cheek.

I chuckled at him and started to move, ignoring the pain.

"I feel so gross." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

Kendall chuckled and said "We did just go to sleep after having sex. Usually people shower and stuff after."

I nodded my head and said "I need to shower."

When Kendall didn't say anything I turned to him and said "Don't you want to take a shower with me?"

He smiled and hurried off the bed to the bathroom.

"Umm youre forgetting something." I told him.

He looked confused so I gestured to me. He mumbled something about me being lazy as he picked me up off of the bed.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe we took a shower together." Kendall said as he got dressed in pajamas.<p>

"Kendall calm down its not like we did anything." I said getting dressed as well.

"I wanted to."

"Next time." I said to him, walking out of my room and downstairs. I heard him let out a dramatic sigh but then he came running past me.

When I got in the kitchen he was already starting on breakfast. I walked over to him and sat on the counter letting my feet dangle in the air. Getting the urge to say it I smiled and said "I love you Kendall."

He smiled and stepped between my legs while wrapping his arms around me. "I love you too." He said kissing me.

After he didnt seem to move I spoke. "Kendall, the food."

"Shit." He said going back over to the stove.

After the food was finished and we ate I started feeling weird but shook it off. "Wanna watch a movie?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, what are we gonna watch."

"I was thinking a comedy?"

"What about an inspiring documentary?"

"We are _not_ watching that Justin Bieber movie."

He laughed when I pouted. He wasnt being fair. There was nothing wrong with that movie.

"Fine." Kendall said after a few minutes of me pouting.

I excitedly ran to my room to retrieve the DVD. When I came back Kendall said "Sometimes I question your mentality."

I shrugged while putting in the DVD and said "Its not like you haven't acted like a child before."

He laughed and said "Child, not pre teen girl."

"Hey, his fans are more than pre teen girls." I said sitting on the couch. He was about to say something else but I shushed him.

At some point during the movie I started to feel that same weird feeling again. It was like nausea but then it wasnt. I sighed and continued watching the movie. A few minutes went by and I was interrupted by the feeling again but it was stronger. Maybe a glass of water could help me.

After I got my cup of water I noticed Justin was performing Baby, signalling the end of the movie. When I looked at Kendall I noticed he was silently dancing along, making me laugh.

"I knew you were going to like this movie." I said to him as I sat down and put the drink on the coffee table.

"It was ok I guess. He did prove to me that he really is talented."

"Kendall I know you totally loved this movie so stop denying it."

"I will deny it as long as I want to." He said smiling at me.

I cuddled up next to him for the rest of the day and I didnt have that weird naucious feeling, which was good. The rest of the day was filled with cuddling, small whispers of I love you, and watching various movies.

* * *

><p>Sunday when I woke up I felt better, a lot better actually. I guess it was something I ate. I smiled when I felt Kendall squeeze around me tighter. Having him close behind me made me feel so secure and safe. I felt him move so I spoke. "Kendall you awake."<p>

I felt him kiss my neck and hum in response. He was never a morning person. I could tell by the way I tried to move, only to have him squeeze me tighter.

"Noo stay here please, just until like twelve." He wined.

"Kendall its 11:30 and I want to get up." I responded, trying to move again. He sighed and finally let me go.

After a trip to the bathroom and brushing my teeth I looked out at Kendall to expect him to still be asleep but he was sitting up eating something.

"Kendall what is that?" He looked up at me and smiled.

I walked closer and he said "Its strawberry flavored, nice."

My eyes widened as he continued "Why didnt we use this? It would have made everything all strawberry-y."

I stood there and watched him put his finger in the strawberry flavored lube and bring it up to his lips.

"Kendall.."

The scene in front of me was too hot for words. Kendall on my bed, shirtless and sucking on his finger.

"You want some?" He asked, offering me the jar. I crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. He handed me the jar and I took a finger and scooped up a little, tasting it. It tasted exactly like strawberries.

"Good?" He asked. I nodded my head, tasting more.

"Before you eat it all I actually want to use it."

I felt my face heat up when his words registerd in my head. He smiled as he straddled me.

"Kendall-" I started but was cut off when he put his finger to my lips, shushing me. He leaned down and started kissing and sucking on my neck, causing me to moan. He leaned back up and smiled at me.

I gave him a knowing look and said "Kendall did you give me a hickey."

He smiled and said "It matches the other one." I slapped him on the arm as he laughed. When he leaned down to continue the door bell rang. He grunted and bit down on my neck.

"Kendall!" I screamed.

"What? I just want the person at the door to know what they were interrupting." He said climbing off of me.

I climbed off the bed and put on my robe while saying "You're so possessive."

He smiled and said "It's only because I love you."

"Aww love you too." I said tying the strings and heading down stairs. I walked past the little mirror in the hall and looked at my neck, Kendall's teeth marks clearly visible. I sighed and went to open the door. When I opened it I saw the neighbor Mrs. Norberry.

"Carlos!" She screamed.

"Yeah, Hi Mrs. Norberry." I said taking in the fact that she was acting strange. I gasped when she pulled me into a hug.

"Your parents got worried when your phone was off and you didnt answer the house phone." She informed me.

They must've called when we were sleep and I havent charged my phone so it probably went dead."Thanks Mrs. Norberry I'll give them a call right now." I said to her. She seemed to be out of it. That's when I noticed that she was looking past me. I turned around to see Kendall standing on the steps in his underwear.

"That's Kendall." I told her looking at him. "And apparently he doesnt know the meaning of clothes."

When I turned back around she looked at me shocked. "Carlos what is that on your neck?" She asked.

"Is that a bite mark?" She added. I started to panic.

"Ok bye Mrs. Norberry." I said shutting the door. I immediately heard Kendall laughing behind me.

"Kendall she was freaked. I don't even think she knows I'm gay." I said to him.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead and said "Well she knows now."

That's when the house phone started ringing. I sighed and walked to get it.

"Hello?"

"Carlos! Thank God youre ok."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because we me and your father started worrying when you didnt pick up the phone."

"Mom I'm fine."

"I know that now. Wait I'm getting another call, hold on." I was about to scream for her not to answer it but I was too late. I heard Kendall chuckling behind me.

"This is all your fault." I said to him.

"Don't blame me. My parents know my whereabouts."

"Ha-Ha no I wasnt talking about that."

He made an 'oh' face and said "Now that."

He pointed to his teeth marks on my neck and continued "That is your fault too. For being so sexy."

I glared at him while blushing. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Carlos?" My mom said on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell me Kendall was there."

"Sorry?" I said it into a question.

"Can I speak to him."

I smiled at Kendall and said "Sure."

I handed him the phone and he shook his head, taking the phone frome me. "Hello Mrs. Garcia."

Kendall suddenly turned red and said "Yes." I smiled at him as the conversation went on. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable. When he was finished he handed the phone to me and when looked the call was ended. I put the phone on the hook and when I looked at him he was red as a tomato while going to cover his face.

"Wait." I said grabbing his hands. He let out a deep sigh and I couldnt help but chuckle.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She knows."

"About..."

"Us and having sex and everything, she guessed it. I couldn't lie to her." He was obviously stressed a little by this. I pulled him into a loving kiss and I felt him immediately calm down.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. He forced his tongue in my mouth causing me to moan as he searched my mouth knowing all of my sensitive spots.

"Kendall." I said breaking the kiss. He seemed to know what I meant and picked me up.

"Wait lets do it here." I told him.

He laughed and said "We can't your mom said not to." I started giggling into his shoulder as he carried me upstairs to my room.

He pulled the robe off before laying me on the bed. "God you're so fucking hot." He said climbing on top of me. I smiled and leaned up, connecting our lips. He moaned and grounded his hips against mine causing us both to moan loudly as we experienced the intoxicating friction I so happily loved. He started kissing and sucking down my neck and when he bit down again, I flipped us, taking him by surprise.

"If you bite me again I'm going to bite you somewhere else." I said, looking down at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Fine I'll let you see what it feels like." I said leaning down and biting him on his neck.

He gasped and flipped us back over. "Ok that really hurt." I gave him a 'duh' look. He continued kissing down my neck and stopped at my stomach when I felt a sharp pain. "Kendall!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." I was going to get him back for that. Kendall moved back up my body, kissing in different places. He mashed our lips together in a lust filled kiss. He rubbed his hands down my sides, stopping when he reached my underwear. He smiled down at me after breaking the kiss.

When I smiled back he pecked me on the lips before kissing down my body while sliding my underwear down and off. I felt something cool on my memeber and when I looked up Kendall was putting the strawberry lube on me. I threw my head back when he engulfed my member all at once. He continued to suck and bob his head with excellent tongue work. I weaved my hands in his blonde hair, pulling slightly.

When he took more of me in his mouth I moaned in complete and utter pleasure. If there was an award for this he would definately win it. I felt the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Kendall I'm close."

I thought he was going to pull off but instead he started deep throating me and the way he would swallow around me was too much. I arched my back as I came into his mouth. I felt him moan which intesified it, making me cum more. He came back to me and when I saw a little bit of cum on his chin I leaned up and licked it off, while wrapping my arms around him. I moaned at the taste of myself before whispering in Kendall's ear. "Now fuck me senseless."

He let out sexy growl while taking off his underwear. He grabbed some lube and put it on his two fingers but stopped moving towards my entrance when I shook my head. "What?" He asked.

I grabbed his fingers and sucked the lube off, moaning as the strawberry taste washed over my taste buds. He looked at me confused until I said "I said fuck me senseless as in now so fuck stretching me."

"You sure."

I nodded my head. I knew I was going to be feeling it later, but I didnt care. He grabbed the lube and after coating his memeber I felt him push at my entrance. Becoming impatient I wrapped my legs around him and forcing him in me. We both let out grunts, his of pleasure and mine of both pain and pleasure.

"Kendall move." I told him.

He let out a sexy growl as he started moving in and out. The pain quickly faded when he struck my prostate.

"Faster." I said moving my hips. He moved his arms to the sides of my head and started thrusting faster, hitting my prostate with excellent accuracy. His thrusts started to get sloppy after he started thrusting faster and faster. I soon found myself running my nails down his back while biting him on his shoulder.

"Papi!" I screamed but it came out as more of a muffled sound as I came, painting our stomachs. He grunted and bit into my neck as he came inside of me a few seconds later. He connected our lips into a sloppy but loving kiss before letting his head fall onto my shoulder, his slowing breaths against my neck almost lulling me to sleep. I smiled when he started kissing my neck.

"I hope I didn't hurt you that much." He whispered.

I chuckled and said "Ask me in the morning."

That's when I remebered that we have school tomorrow.

"Kendall we have to take a shower."

"I know." He said while leaning up and pulling out of me. He grabbed my hands and helped me get out of bed I ignored the pain knowing it would go away. As I walked to the bathroom he wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said as I cut on the light.

We both gasped as we looked into the mirror. He stepped from behind me and stood next to me. We both looked at each other and back at the mirror. We both had hickeys all over our necks and bite marks overlapping from our necks to our shoulders. When I looked down I saw the bite mark Kendall made on my stomach. I looked at him and he was trying to look at his back in the mirror.

He gasped and said "Oh my god look at my back. It looks like a cat attacked me." I looked down blushing hard when I realized I just did that.

He stepped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me and said "Or I was attacked by a sexy beast."

"Shut up and start the shower."

"Are you going to attack me again?" He said chuckling as he went to the shower, cutting it on.

"Keep talking and I'll take that cute ass of yours."

"No I do all the ass taking in this relationship." He said pulling me towards him, resting his hands on my hips.

"So you think my ass is cute?" He asked. I nodded my head and he started to laugh.

"Oh shut up and get in the shower." I said moving away from him. He stepped in the shower and I stepped in behind him.

He pulled me close and said "I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you too."

We stood there up under the water for a minute I had my head on his chest listening to his heart beat while he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He leaned closer to me and connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss when his hands moved to my ass. I broke the kiss and looked at him. His eyes were darkened with lust. He suddenly picked me up and pressed my back against the cool tiles he leaned closer and started sucking on my neck for the millionth time. I buried my face into his neck to muffle my moan when he rubbed our erections together.

"Fuck Kendall...fuck me please." I said squeezing him closer to me and raising my hips.

"Oh fuck." I mumbled into his neck as he pushed in.

He re adjusted me in his arms before he started to thrust, hitting my prostate dead on. As he pounded into me I raised my hips meeting his thrusts and increasing my pleasure tenfold.

"I'm close." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh fuck me too." I said to him before painting our stomachs white. A second later I felt Kendall cum inside me before we slowly slid down the wall and into the tub. Kendall turned so we were properly sitting in the tub. As the water landed on my back I laid on Kendall's chest again, listening to his heart slow down from its rapid rate to a normal pace. Kendall raised my hips and pulled out of me before we returned to our previous post-sex position.

He ran his hand up and down my back before whispering in my ear. "I love being this close to you. I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." I whispered back. "But the water wont stay hot long enough for forever."

He chuckled at my words before saying. "Maybe we should get up and wash off then."

He helped me stand before standing himself. I smiled when he started to wash me off and I decided to do the same with him. We both were smiling at each other like idiots as we cleaned each other before turning off the water just before it got cold. I was the first to step out and bare the cold breeze as I grabbed my towel and Kendall's.

"Thanks." He said taking his towel from me.

After wrapping ourselves we walked to my room to get dressed. "I cant believe we just had sex in the shower." Kendall said as he put on his underwear and climbed in the bed.

"I knew it was something you've always wanted to do and I started to want it too." I said as I put on a pair of underwear myself and joining him in the bed.

"I guess your sluttiness is contagious." I told him as we snuggled together under the blanket.

"Maybe we could try something more risky then." He said before kissing me.

I chuckled and said "Goodnight Kendall. I love you."

"Goodnight babe. I love you too." He said pulling me impossibly closer as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I would like to thank all of you guys for reading this and sticking through with it and as you can see I try to listen to your reviews. I would also like to dedicate the line "I guess your sluttiness is contagious." to RarusuTLS who said that in a generous review. Be sure to message me if you got confused in anyway or would like to help with the production of the story. That would be awesome of you. Oh and the line Kendall said "Maybe we could try something more risky then." was just a hint of what's coming next chapter just in case you didn't catch the hint. I hope you enjoyed this :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry that I kinda been keeping you guys waiting but the vacation messed up my grades and I had to get them in check before I did anything else. I also had to find time to type while my family wasn't watching because only a few of them know about my stories and lets just say when my cousin started reading this chapter out load everyone told him to stop and mind his business. I just started laughing because he only read the beginning line. But he's like 9 so that wouldn't be good for him to read this. I also have been getting kind of upset and I don't want this story to be extremely depressing so I had to get that out by writing another story which I will randomly throw out at some point later in time. I just don't want to have anything extreme to happen like in what I was typing. So I present you Chapter 11 :D**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I didnt dare move knowing there was going to be pain. I opened my eyes in search for Kendall, since I didnt feel his warmth by my side. I sighed when I didnt see him but I heard the bathroom sink. I sat up and winced when I felt a little pain. I went to move my legs but nothing happened.<p>

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"What?" Kendall said poking his head out of the bathroom.

"I can't move my legs." I told him.

He burst into laughter.

"Ew I got tooth paste on the mirror." He said in digust after he finally stopped laughing.

"Kendall this isnt funny."

"Hey you were the one who wanted rough." I blushed at his comment. "Don't worry give it a minute. I was like that too. Oh and I laid your clothes out since I knew you were going to be in pain." He said while moving around in the bathroom.

"Aww that's so sweet of you." I said blushing a little at how girly I sounded. I tried moving my legs again and let out a sigh of relief when they worked.

"See. Now come in here and get ready." He instructed, moving out of the bathroom and noticed he already had his jeans on. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I saw Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Now that your extra pretty I would like to say Goodmorning extra sexy babe." He said flashing that smirk at me.

"Kendall you're so corny and thank you. Goodmorning my blond haired beauty." I said, walking to him. I smiled when I saw my words made him blush.

He leaned down and kissed me before saying "Come on we're going to be late."

When I saw the clothes he picked out for me I smiled. He had pretty good style. "Wow you could be my stylist." I told him when I looked in the mirror fully dressed.

I had on a purple shirt with a black grafitti smiley face on it. A black and purple stripped hoodie with black jeans and purple shoes to match. I smiled at Kendall who had on a green shirt and white hoodie with blue jeans and green shoes to match.

"Kendall are you sure you arent a stylist or something." I said to him.

He chuckled while shaking his head. "Come on." He said grabbing my arm.

I sighed when we pulled into the school parking lot. I wasn't particularly happy that we were going to school. I just wanted to lay in bed with Kendall and do other things with him in that bed. I climbed out not bothering to wait for Kendall to open the door for me.

"Hey!" Kendall said when I closed the door.

"What?" I said looking around.

"I wanted to open the door for you. It's the gentlemen thing to do." He said to me.

"Kendall it's fine." I started

"And you're spoiling the boy." I heard James voice behind us. I turned around and saw that he was standing there alone.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"He's on his way over here he just needed to do something." James told me.

"Oh ok." I said turning to walk past Kendall.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Kendall said placing an arm in front of me before I could pass him.

"I was giving you two your privacy so you can talk about whatever." I told him.

"Kendall let the boy go. You had him all weekend. Let him at least move without you being there." James said.

I felt my face heat up as I moved away from Kendall. Before I could get completely pass him he turned me around and kissed me. I heard James let out an annoyed sigh.

"I love you." Kendall whispered against my lips when we pulled apart.

"I love you too." I said before turning around. I could see that he was going to slap my ass but I quickly dodged his hand, chuckling as I did so. I saw him move to come after me but James stopped him and said something about needing to talk with him.

I spotted Camille get out of her car and when she saw me she screamed "There's my not-so-virgin friend!"

I blushed madly as I felt people's gaze on me. When I reached her I slapped her on her arm.

"Ow what was that for?" She asked like that moment didn't just happen.

"For being loud and embarrasing the hell out of me." I said to her.

She smiled. "Sorry but I couldn't help but be happy for you...and Logan!" She said at first softy then screaming when she saw Logan.

I turned around and smiled at my 'not-so-virgin friend' as Camille would say.

"Hey guys" Logan said hugging us both.

"So how was it?" Camille asked.

"Which one?" I said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Both of you!" She exclaimed.

"Well me and James had an amazing time." Logan said smiling.

"And you." Camille said to me.

"Me and Kendall had an amazing weekend." I told her.

"Guys I need details." She said sternly but still smiling.

"Well me and James were a bit scared but we took risks and one thing led to another and we ended up having sex." Logan said, making me question one thing.

"Did you guys use the lube?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, we are almost out actually."

Camille squealed loudly at his words while I just smiled at the blushing Logan. "Ok Ok what about you?" She asked me. I started blushing when their attention was on me as I started reminiscing the weekend.

"Well me and Kendall were going to go on a date but his parents and little sister tagged along. I was teasing Kendall the whole time. We had a little run in with some girl that tried to hit on Kendall. She thought I was his brother."

"That bitch." Camille blurted out, interrupting me.

"Oh sorry. Go on." She said when she realized what she did.

"She left when I kissed him. Kendall's family saw my thong thanks to him."

They chuckled at that.

"After saying bye to them we went back to my place and he was getting really impatient since I teased him all day. After setting him straight he finally calmed down and then we had great sex." I said finishing with a smile.

They both awed and then I remembered that wasnt the only time.

"That's not it though. The second time we did it...it was really rough and passionate." I said lifting my shirt up to show them the bite mark that was still there.

"Damn." They said in unison making me laugh.

"Don't worry I got him back though." I told them with a devious smile on my face.

"Oh! and we did it in the shower too, which was crazy fun." I said looking at the blonde make his way over.

"You guys are like sex animals." Camille said before Kendall could get into ear shot.

I screamed in pain when I felt a hand slap my sore and most likely bruised ass.

"Sorry." Kendall said with a smile on his face. I pushed him away from me, only to have him pull me closer by my hips which also hurt.

"Ow." I said softly with his forehead against mine, his breath could be felt on my lips.

"I really am sorry but you did kind of bring this on yourself." He told me while rubbing circles on my hips before kissing me.

When we broke apart the bell rang and I looked over to see Logan and James walking hand in hand to the building, Camille next to them.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We're going to be late but I really want to do something risky." I told him.

He smiled and said "I knew you were going to get all kinky after our first time."

I looked at the lust in his eyes he was trying to hold back. "The car?" I asked him.

He laughed before saying. "We can't even though I would really like to."

I sighed but gasped when he pulled me in for a lust filled kiss, his tongue darting into my mouth to run over all of my sensitive spots. I reluctantly broke the kiss, remembering we needed to go to class.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the time texting Kendall while trying to not get into trouble. It was second period and I was really starting to miss him being close to me.<p>

"Mr. Garcia! Pay attention!" My teacher, Mr. Lewis, said. I sighed and attempted to pay attention.

My mind then drifted to me and Kendall's first time and how gently he was. Then I started thinking about how our second time was and how rough and amazing it was. I was feeling a little bit risky with him especially since we did it in the shower. My eyes widened when I realized I had a certain problem in the southern regions. I shifted in my seat and pulled my hoodie down trying to hide it. That's when the bell rang signaling my death. I could not, no, I will not get up with a boner. Then I have to walk the halls with it. I sighed as I stood, using my books to cover my area. If someone notices I think i might die of embarrassment. I made my way to my locker to put my books away before lunch. After putting my books in I felt arms wrap around me as I closed my locker.

"I missed you." Kendall whispered in my ear.

"I missed you more." I said to him leaning back to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about what you said this morning and I kinda have a problem that needs to be taken care of." He whispered in my ear before he grabbed my hips and moved me back. I blushed when I felt his hard on press against my ass.

"Hmm really? Because I was thinking about everything we did together." I whispered back while grabbing his left hand and moving it to my hard on.

I started moaning when he started rubbing it. "Kendall please." I moaned as he started grinding against me. I almost forgot we were in the hallway.

"Stop." I told him.

"I don't think you want me to." He whispered back, squeezing me for emphasis. I knew he was right but I still had some type of morals left in me. We cant do it here in the hallway.

"Bathroom?" I suggested.

"Fuck yes." He said before dragging me to the boys bathroom.

I knew it was going to be empty considering everyone was at lunch. Kendall pressed me up against the bathroom sink while fumbling with my belt. Thank god it was clean in here for once. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt him lick at my entrance. I immediately felt pleasure soar through my body. As his tongue moved around, the pressure in my jeans were becoming to much and the second my fingers came in contact with my member I arched my back in pleasure, pushing Kendall's tongue in me. Oh god I was starting to get close before we even started.

"Kendall." I moaned dropping my head down.

When he stopped I readied myself for what was about to happen. As he eased himself in I quickly became impatient and pushed back against him. I laid flat out on the counter when he struck my prostate, making me see stars.

"I wanna see your face." He said before lifting me up by my hair.

I looked in the mirror and I could see my eyes were darkened with lust. My hoodie was hanging off my shoulders and I looked like a complete and utter slut. He smiled and said "God you look so beautiful. I'm so gonna pound the shit out of you."

He started to thrust in and out of me and when I started to pleasure myself he grabbed my hand while using the other to balance myself.

"No not yet." He said removing my hand from my underwear.

I whimpered a little but that soon turned into a moan when he reached around and squeezed me. If he was trying to silence me then him pounding into my abused prostate wasnt helping at all. My moans got louder and loader with every thrust. So loud that he ended up covering my mouth with one hand while his other hand moved into my pants to stroke me.

My moans were muffled in his hand as he stroked me faster and faster. He curved two of his fingers in my mouth when he whispered in my ear "I'm close."

"Me too." I said but it came out as a babble since he had two fingers in my mouth. I could tell he understood me when he started rubbing me faster. The pleasure completely over took me and I came hard in his hand, against the sink, and mirror. After a few more thrusts he emptied his hot seed in me, filling me to the brim. My arms started to give way before I felt Kendall wrap an arm around me.

"Wouldn't want to cover yourself in your own cum now would you?" He chuckled as he held on to me.

I gained my composure enough to stand but almost lost it again when he pulled out. I caught myself by putting my hands on the mirror almsot coming in contact with my own cum. I looked in the mirror to see Kendall bringing his hand up, reveling my cum that was on it, before licking it off.

"Kendall." I scolded.

"What? It's good." He said before trying to give me some.

"Ew no I don't want any." I said turning my head away from his cum covered tongue that was coming close to my face.

"Fine more for me." He said swallowing it. I couldnt help but laugh as he moaned.

"It tasts sooo good." He said before laughing.

"You are so unsanitary." I told him while pulling up my pants, ignoring the pain in my back.

"Don't act like you've never done it." He retorted pulling his pants up also.

"Yeah but you sound like a real slut when you did it." He smiled at me before giving me a peck on the lips.

"I'm only a slut for you babe." I laughed before looking at the mess we made, making me laugh more.

"I'll get some paper towels." Kendlal said walking off to get them.

I stepped over to the clean mirror and tried to fix my hair and look decent when I noticed the cum stain on the top of my jeans. Quickly thinking I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist. When Kendall came back with a shit load of paper towels I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I dont feel like going back for more." He simply stated before we got to cleaning up.

After we were finished and disposed of the paper towels in seperate toilets we headed out the bathroom. "Why you got your hoodie like that?" Kendall asked.

I blushed before I showed him the stain which made him laugh. "It's not funny." I said looking away.

"Aww you're embarrassed arent you?" He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Let's put a cum stain on the front of your pants and see how you react." I responded. He'd probably just lick it off, knowing him. As we walked into the cafeteria everything was in full swing. Everyone was chatting with each other. After me and Kendall got our lunches we sat down at the table.

"Where were you guys?" James asked.

I smiled at him as Kendall said "No where special just the bathroom."

"To do what?" Logan quickly asked.

"To use it." I said before Kendall.

I saw Camille smile out of my pre referral vision. I sighed just knowing she guessed it. "Did you guys fuck?" She blurted out.

I looked at my food before looking at Kendall to see him nod his head with a hint of blush on his cheeks. "Oh you guys are gross." I heard Logan say.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. He glared at me and mouthed the word 'slut'. I returned his glare and mouthed the word 'hoe'. He responded by mouthing the words 'fuck you'.

"I'm sorry I don't speak hoe." I told him.

He scoffed and said "But you sure do act like one."

"You do the same just in private."

When I saw him blush at my words I knew I won.

"This isnt over." He said smiling at me.

"Challenge accepted." I told him smiling back.

"You guys relationship is so weird. It's like at first you sound like natural enemies but then you start smiling like it was all a joke." James said looking at us.

Yeah me and Logan's relationship is weird but so what we're best friends. I shrugged my shoulders and ate my food. When it was time for class I threw me and Kendall's trays away before he walked me to class. He gave me a goodbye kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>The hours just seem to go by the slowest today and I was trying to do my work but I couldn't stop thinking about my sexy blonde. He was always on my mind to be honest and I'm sure I was on his.<p>

When the bell finally rang I hurried form my seat not bothering to listen to the teacher yelling at me. When I saw Kendall in the hallway he was heading towards my class. When he saw me he smiled while pulling me in for a hug.

"I can't seem to get enough of you." He whispered into the hug.

"I can't get enough of you either." I whispered back.

He smiled at me before he said "I have to take you home now but I have to come back here to help James with something."

"Help him with what?" I asked.

"I can't really tell you because he told me not to but I promise you its nothing bad or anything like that."

"Fine." I said, fake pouting.

"Aww don't worry its only going to be for a while." He said smiling at me as we walked to the car.

When we pulled up Kendall gave me a kiss before I got out. When I walked into the house I threw my books and stuff on the floor and flopped on the couch. After channel surfing I settled with watching a movie. As the movie was ending I started feeling weird so I got up and got a glass of water like last time. As I was drinking it the feeling got worse and worse until I had to put the cup down and run to the bathroom.

After emptying my stomach into the bowl I flushed the toilet and sat back on the floor. I think I'm getting sick or something. I know it wasnt because of the movie because I have seen Battle Los Angeles before with no problem. I stood up and walked to the living room, where I decided to take a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and I braced myself to feel woozy when I sat up but I didn't. Which was weird. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone seeing that it was Kendall. "Hello?"

"Carlos I have some good news and bad news."

"Ugh bad news first." I told him.

"The bad news is my parents want me home."

"Aww. The good news?"

"The good new is I'm outside."

"Oh." I said getting up and going to the door.

I reached into the bowl next to the door and grabbed a mint remembering what I had done before I went to sleep. When I opened the door I saw Kendall getting out of the car and walking over to me.

"You do realize I hung up right?" He said as he got closer. I realized I still had the phone against my face before quickly throwing it back on the couch.

"Hey." I said pulling him in for a hug.

He picked me up and moved us into the house. When he put me down he pecked me on the lips. "Mmm mint flavored Carlos." He said pulling away.

I giggled at his words as he kissed me again. "What time do you have to go?" I asked him.

"My mom said I should be home before six."

"But its like 5:30." I told him.

"I know." He said before going to my room to pack his clothes.

When he was finished he came out with his bags. "I'm going to miss you." I told him.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said before kissing me. I could tell he didnt want it to end because I didn't either.

"We have to make our relationship official on Facebook." He said smiling at me. I laughed at his randomness. He kissed me again before leaving.

About an hour later I was in my room when my phone beeped and when I looked at it I saw that Kendall sent me a friend request on Facebook. I grabbed my laptop and went on Facebook to accept his friend request and make our relationship official. Something that should have been done a while ago.

A few minutes later I got notifications that Logan, James, Camille, Dak, and a few others liked the relationship update. I then got a message from Kendall saying to add him on skype so he can see my beautiful face. It's amazing how a simple text can have me blushing. I smiled as I typed in his username: SuperK3ndall42. A few second later he showed up on my screen smiling. We talked about random things and how much we missed each other before he saw me yawn.

"Someone's tired." He said smiling at me.

"It is like 11:30." I told him.

"Someone's getting old." He joked.

"Shut up and your older than me." I said before yawning again.

"True. Oh! Before I have to get off I want you to here this song that reminded me of you." He said and then a few minutes later a download link popped up at the bottom.

"T-Pain 5 O'Clock featuring Lily Allen and Wiz Khalifa?" I asked him while reading the link.

"Yeah and it reminded me of the time you texted me at 5am to see if I was up. The song has nothing to do with us but I thought it was good." He explained.

After I downloaded it I put it on my iPod so I could play it on my speaker. I yawned again before saying. "I'm going to listen to it now. Goodnight Kendall."

"Goodnight babe. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before signing off and closing my laptop.

After getting in the shower, I put on my boxer briefs before slipping under the covers. I reached over and setting my alarm. I then turned my iPod speaker to a low volume before pressing play on the song. I got comfortable under the covers before hearing the sound of a British accent of a woman.

_"It's 5 O'Clock in the morning."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really recommend that you listen to the song that Kendall sent to Carlos because I really liked it which surprised me. Don't worry you don't have to if you don't want. Also tell me how you felt about the bathroom scene. It had to be the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Well I felt like it was. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**P.S. HAPPY DECEMBER! (My Birthday Month)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for this short chapter. But my reasons will be explained at the end of the chapter. I would say say more but I have kept you guys waiting long enough so here's chapter 12 :D**

* * *

><p>"I<em> think we should just be friends. No to be honest I don't even want to be that with you. I just kinda want you to leave me alone." "B-But Kendall I-I thought you said you loved me?" "You really believe that? Ha I just said that to get to fuck you. I know what your thinking and no I'm not joking. I'm dead serious I. Dont. Like. You. so you should leave and never talk to me again." "K-Kendall why are you d-doing this?" "Because I dont like you and you're really pissing me off by not getting this." "But...You said that you would never h-hurt me but you're doing that now." "Oh please I just said that to gain your trust so we could finally fuck which you kept me waiting for. I wanted to end it right after that but I wanted to experience it some more." "Why would you do something so mean and evil?" "Carlos get over yourself everything in this world isnt fucking rainbows and happiness. I am glad that I am the one to finally tell you this. The world is fucked up and you are just experiencing it. There's only one thing I have to say...We are over Carlos!" He said before slamming the door in my face. My heart shattered as I dropped to the ground and started sobbing.<em>

I gasped as I shot up from under the covers. I felt a tear run down my cheek and when I wipped it all the thoughts of my dream came rushing back. I immediately felt a sharp pain in my heart like someone had stabbed me and left the knife in. I had to keep telling myself that it was just a dream but in the back of my mind I kept on wondering if it was a sign of the future. I sighed when I looked at the clock to see it was 4:30am. I decided to just get up instead of trying to go back to sleep.

After getting my stuff ready for school I went down stairs and made some toast for breakfast. When it was finish I started spreading the butter when I suddenly got the feeling that I was about to throw up. I quickly put the knife down and ran for the bathroom, where I emptied what was left of my stomach. After flushing, I held my stomach, trying to ease the pain. When I got up to wash my hands, I looked into the mirror and noticed I didn't look like myself. Sighing as I washed my hands I thought to myself. I'm getting sick, I just know it. After drying my hands I got dressed and as soon as I was finish I was getting a call from Kendall saying that he was outside. Moments later I heard the door bell ring.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

When Carlos opened the door I was shocked, he was wearing blue jeans and a grey hoodie. I also noticed he was looking a little pale.

"Whoa what happened?" I asked, shocked at his appearance.

"Nothing." He said walking around me and going to the car.

I sighed, while reaching behind the door to lock it before closing it. When I got in the car he was leaning against the car door with his eyes closed. I reached over and rubbed his leg, immediately feeling him tense and relax under my touch.

"Carlos?" I said.

When he didn't look at me I turned his face to me. "Carlos what's wrong?" I asked him.

When he opened his eyes I saw pain and sadness in his eyes. Then he spoke "Nothing's wrong now let go of my face and drive."

I sighed and listened to his instructions. He was going to tell me sooner or later.

I was currently sitting at the cafeteria table with James, Dak, Camille, and Logan. Carlos said he had to go to the bathroom before he got here. I offered to go with but he thought I wanted sex from him which I didn't. I know he isnt feeling well but he's acting a little weird like something was bothering him.

"Kendall do you know what's wrong with Carlos?" Dak asked.

"Because he doesnt seem happy and he slept through class." He added.

"I have no idea what's wrong. When I asked him what was wrong he just said it was nothing. Not to mention he seems a bit snappy at me like I did something wrong." I told him.

"I noticed that." James said looking at me.

When Carlos came to the table he immediately put his head down in his folded arms. I was about to ask him what was wrong but Camille advised me not to by mouthing the words 'no'. I just sat there and stared at my sad boyfriend. He just looked so sad I really wanted to figure out what was wrong but he said it was nothing. When it was time for us to leave everyone stood except for him.

"Carlos we're leaving." I told him.

He didn't move so I reached over and started shaking him lightly. He glared up at me and said "What."

I was taken back by his tone. He said it like he was bothered by me.

"Um…we're leaving." I said to him. He obviously wasn't feeling well so I'll just let it slide. He stood up and walked to his class leaving me there. I sighed, I need to find out what's going on.

* * *

><p>I was currently skating around the rink waiting for the couch to announce practice was over. Throughout practice I glanced over at Carlos, who was laying down on the bleachers, talking to Logan about something.<p>

"Kendall pay attention." James said skating past me.

"I can't." I told him. He groaned and continued skating down the rink. I really couldn't focus.

"Knight!" I heard the coach yell.

I sighed remembering what he told us to do and followed everyone else. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the coach announce that practice was over. I was the first one in the locker room and quickly started changing out of my uniform.

"Damn!" I heard someone say.

"God what happened?" I heard another person say.

When I looked around I noticed everyone was looking at my shirtless body. "Kendall what the hell happened to your back?" I heard Jett ask.

"Well...Carlos." I simply stated knowing they didn't want to hear more.

"Oh dude gross." He said before walking away.

"Oh shut up. You bunch of virgins." I said, pulling on the last bits of my clothes.

"Damn you changed quick." I heard Dak say.

"He wants to see his boyfriend." I heard someone tease followed by a bunch of whistles.

"Idiots." I mumbled as I walked out of the locker room.

When I didn't see Carlos I walked to the bleachers and I could hear Logan and Carlos talking. I stopped and even though it's wrong decided to eavesdrop. "Carlos you're being ridiculous he would never do something like that." I heard Logan say.

"I know but what if he did. You yourself said that dreams can mean things. What if it's a sign?"

"Carlos I say a lot of things and to be honest that was more of a nightmare."

"But it was still a dream. What if he does that in the future?"

"He won't."

"But-"

"Carlos dreams can come from different sources. Some can come from what you want to happen, they can come from what has already happened, and they can come from what we fear the most. But in very rare cases are they a sign of the future unless you're physic or someshit. So stop worrying because Kendall has been nothing but nice and caring towards you." Logan cleverly said.

They were talking about me. Carlos said that I did something in his dream. I bet thats why he's been acting like this.

"I know Logan but in the dream he was like he only did that because he wanted to fuck me." Carlos said.

"Didn't he fuck you already?" Logan asked.

"Yes but-"

"Did he leave you yet?" Logan interrupted.

"No."

"Exactly. If he was going to do that then he would've by now."

"But how do you know that Logan. He could be just waiting for the right moment."

"Carlos you are being ridiculous but if he does that I will hunt him down and kill him myself. Happy?"

"Sure."

"Now come on they should be almost out by now." I heard Logan say. I quickly turned around and was met with James.

"Were you eavesdropping on their convo?" James asked.

"Yes but I was worried so shut up." I responded.

He smiled and said "My babe does solve everyones problems."

"You were listening too?" I asked.

He smiled at me but looked next to me. I turned and saw Logan walking over to him while Carlos just looked down. I was hoping he would explain to me what happened as we walked to the car but he was silent.

We said our goodbyes and the whole ride Carlos had his head against the window. When we reached his house I looked over and he was crying he reached for the door to get out but I quickly locked it.

"Kendall?" He asked. I could hear the pain and nervousness in his voice.

"Carlos _what_ is going on with you?" I asked firmly.

"Nothing." He said trying to unlock the car.

"No." I said locking it back.

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Kendall nothing is going on now leave me alone." He said quickly unlocking the car and getting out.

I shut off the car and quickly followed him to the house. Before he could shut the door I stopped it with my foot.

"Kendall why are you following me."

"Because I care about you and I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Nothing is goin-" He said but suddenly stopped and got a pained look in his face. He then turned around and ran to the bathroom.

When I caught up to him he was throwing up into the toilet. I moved to him and rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach. When he was finished he fell to the ground and started sobbing. I flushed the toilet and picked him up, carrying him back to the livingroom. I sat him on the couch and went to go get him something to drink. When I came back he was still crying so I sat the drink on the table and sat next to him, bringing him into my arms.

"Carlos what's wrong? Please tell me." I said rocking him back and forth, not caring that he was wetting up my shirt.

"Kendall I'm so sorry." He said against my chest.

"Sorry for what?"

"For the way I've been acting all day."

"Why were you acting like that?" I asked, I had a couple of guesses why he was acting like this but I just wanted to here him say it.

"I-I had a dream that you said that you never loved me and you only said that to have sex with me."

That had to be my worst and first guess. I sighed and said "Carlos why would I do something like that? I love you with all my heart and this whole day I have been asking you what was wrong. I have been worrying about you since the second I saw you this morning. I just don't understand why you would even think that I would do something like that to you."

"Logan said that nightmares can come from the worst of fears." He told me.

"Just know that I would _**never**_ do that to you. I really can't live without you so don't even think I would break up with you." I said to him.

He nodded his head while reaching for the juice. After taking a sip he spoke again "I also think I'm getting sick because I have been throwing up and feeling nauseous."

I nodded my head before asking "Are you sure you're going to be good here tonight by yourself?"

"I think so. It's not a cold its more of a stomach bug." He told me.

I nodded my head and thought of something. "Would you like for me to make you some soup before I leave?" I asked him.

He smiled at me looking completely innocent and said "Yes please."

I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek before getting up to make the soup, knowing my mom would call soon. After remembering the recipe I walked around the kitchen and gathered the required materials and got to work.

An hour later the soup was finishing up and I was putting the dishes I used in the dishwasher. When I walked out to him, noticing he was fairly quiet this whole time, I came upon the sight of him curled up into a ball and sleep on the couch with his thumb in his mouth. He looked so freaking adorable I just wanted to take a picture. It looked even cuter when I noticed Spongebob was on the Tv.

Instead of waking him I went upstairs and grabbed a blanket and put it on him before going back to the stove to take the pot off of the burner. After doing that I returned to him and kissed him on the cheek while pulling the blanket higher on him. I made sure everything in the kitchen was clean and off before leaving. I also grabbed a key just so he won't have to get up to get the door tomorrow.

When I got home I had to explain to my mom why I was so late and she seemed to understand. After getting my stuff ready for tomorrow I ate dinner, took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to end it here because I didn't want this chapter and next chapter to be mashed up. I think it would've been too much and I kind of want everyone's opinion on this chapter and this part as a whole. I feel like if the next chapter was on here only a few people would review this part. I hope you guys will understand my logic. LOL. Anyway I will be uploading the next chapter within the next two days because right now as I type it is 2:40am and I am tired. Also there will be a newcomer to this story. I wonder if you guys can guess who it is?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is blowing my life because I am having problems with updating this chapter. Which explains me taking it down and putting it up over and over again. I am so freaking upset for giving you guys this so late and having you guys wait. Plus this chapter is short but I wanted to stop here so I can get feedback on how you guys feel about the new arrival. I will update this later on tonight or tomorrow at the latest. I also want to apologize for the typos because I don't have spell check on my laptop which sucks ass and I don't really have time to read over every chapter.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off I groaned and cut it off before sitting up. I freaking hate mornings but I needed to check on Carlos to see if he wanted to go to school. As I got dressed I thought about what he had told me yesterday. He had a nightmare where I broke up with him.<p>

Not only did I break up with him I said I didn't love him and I only said that to fuck him. That had to be the worst thing someone could do to another person. I can;t even imagine what sick person would do some shit like that. After brushing my teeth and fixing my hair I made my way downstairs. "Good morning." I heard my mom and dad say in unison.

"Good morning." I said back before grabbing my plate.

"Hey where are you going?" My mom said.

"I'm going to Carlos' and then school." I said like it was obvious, because it was.

"No mister sit down and eat your breakfast." She said pushing me back to the table.

"You can wait a few minutes." She said before pushing me into the seat. I groaned as I ate my breakfast rather quickly.

"Whoa son slow down." I heard my dad say. "You know what happens when you eat too fast." He added while rubbing my head.

"Dad." I said fixing my hair.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

"You know how he is with his hair honey." My mom said to my dad. I glared at her as she mocked me fixing my hair, causing my dad to laugh.

A few minutes later Katie came walking in. "Morning." My parents said in unison. Katie just groaned and grabbed her plate and sat at the table.

"Kendall say good morning to your sister." My mom said.

"Hey Katie." I said slightly annoyed.

"Hey." She said back in the same tone.

"My children aren't morning people." My mom said.

"It's all your fault." She added, smiling at my dad as she kissed him.

He chuckled and apologized. I smiled at them as I put my plate in the trash.

"Bye." I said to them.

"Oh wait Kendall." My mom said. I turned around and she held a covered plate. "Give this to Carlos please." She said, handing me the plate. I nodded my head while taking the plate from her. She kissed me on the cheek and ushered me out the door.

When I arrived at Carlos' place, after cutting off the engine, I took the key out that I had in the glove box and his plate of food before I exited the car. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the house was that everything was turned off and Carlos wasn't on the couch anymore. I walked into the kitchen setting the plate my mom gave me down and saw that he had eaten some of the soup and put the rest in the refrigerator. Ok that meant he got up and ate which is good. As I walked upstairs I noticed that the light to his bedroom was on and so was the bathroom light. I also heard the shower going too which made me think he was taking a shower.

When I looked into the bathroom there was Carlos but he wasn't in the shower. He was on the floor in front of the toilet. Naked and wet. I quickly ran over to him and picked him up off of the floor, not caring that he was getting my clothes wet. I laid him on the bed and placed the covers over him before going back in the bathroom and turning off the shower which was cold. That meant that he was on the floor for a while. I noticed that he had threw up in the toilet before I flushed it. I sighed as I cut of the bathroom light. I walked back into Carlos' room and stared at my baby. Carlos was really sick and its probably killing him so against my will to stay healthy I took off my wet clothes and climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. I sighed when he shivered and moved closer. Why on earth did I leave him like this?

When I woke up I came face to face with an awake Carlos. He smiled at me and moved closer.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hi." He said looking up at me.

There was a silence and I thought he went back to sleep but then he spoke. "Kendall we didn't go to school."

"I know." I said to him. I can't believe he is thinking about school.

"We have to go." He said trying to get out of the bed.

"No you're not feeling well." I told him while pulling him closer.

"And you know you want to stay here in bed with me." I whispered in his ear. He giggled and blushed because it was true.

"It doesn't matter anyway because it's 11 o'clock." I told him. "And by the time we get dressed it will be like twelve and I see no point in going to school for two hours." He giggled more and just snuggled closer.

We just laid there for a few minutes, enjoying each others closeness and I heard Carlos' soft snoring which meant he went back to sleep. I just held him close and kissed his forehead here and there.

I heard what sounded like a car pulling up. I guess it was the neighbor pulling up. Then I heard people speaking before hearing what sounded like keys jingling followed by the sound of the door opening. I quickly climbed out of bed and ran down the stairs only to see Carlos' parents coming into the house with their bags. My eyes widened in shock as they looked at me, shocked as well.

"Kendall what's going on?" Carlos said walking down stairs behind me. I prayed that he had put on some clothes. When I turned around I let out a sigh of relief, he was dressed. But then I inwardly groaned when I noticed his clothing choice. A pair of underwear, the same thing I had on. The questions were going to come soon.

"Before we ask you guys anything, please just go upstairs and put on the rest of your clothes." Mrs. Garcia said.

Mr. Garcia just stood there in shock. Me and Carlos awkwardly went to his room to get dressed. I shivered when I felt my cold wet clothes against my skin. Carlos put on his robe and looked at me.

"I'm scared Kendall." He said to me. I looked at him and just smiled at his cuteness.

He smiled back at me before I said "Carlos there is nothing to be scared for. We didn't do anything wrong." He smiled at me before walking over to peck me lightly on the lips.

As we walked down the steps I saw Mrs. Garcia pacing back and forth while Mr. Garcia sat in the recliner. Carlos grabbed my hand and stayed behind me as we walked to the couch. When we sat down he moved impossibly close to me and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Ok I'll start." Mrs. Garcia began as she walked in front of us. "Why aren't you guys in school and have you been doing this since we've been gone?"

"Um..." Carlos said but stopped when she glared at him.

I decided that I was going to be doing all the talking. "This is the first time we've skipped school and the only reason why is because yesterday Carlos was feeling sick and after school he threw up, I made him some soup before leaving. But when I got here this morning everything that was on when I left was cut off. I walked upstairs to wake up Carlos so we can go to school but when I got upstairs he was in the bathroom. I thought he was taking a shower but when I looked in he was on the floor by the toilet. When I saw that I knew that we weren't going to school. I picked him up and put him in the bed before cutting everything off. He had to be on the floor for a while because the water in the shower was cold. My clothes were wet from picking him up so I took them off before climbing in the bed and pulling him close, trying to warm him up because he was shivering."

They were both completely shocked and looked at Carlos and then back at me and then back at Carlos. "Oh my god." Mrs. Garcia said before rushing over to Carlos.

"Baby are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" Carlos just smiled and hugged her while saying "No."

"Ok but tell us if you start to feel worse." We heard Mr. Garcia say.

Carlos nodded his head before resting against my shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia smiled at this before taking their bags upstairs. I knew Carlos had went back to sleep when I heard his soft breathing. He must be really tired, but then again when you're sick you're tired. I just hope he feels better soon. I reached for the remote and cut on the Tv, since I wasnt tired anymore. After making sure the volume was low enough I decided on watching a movie.

During the movie, I heard my phone go off in the room. I pulled myself away from Carlos and went to go get it. When I got it I saw I had a few texts from James, I decided to scroll through them and read instead of ignoring them.

"Kendall where r u guys?"

"Ur late 4 skool"

"Its lunch time where r u guys!"

"Im so going 2 kick u guys asses 4 skipping skool"

As I read through the texts, I heard James voice in my head. He's such a drama queen.

"Kendall omfg dnt freak out but some1 came back 2 skool and is looking 4 u"

My eyes widened when I read that one. I tried to scroll more but then I realized he just sent that.

Message to James:

Who?

Message from James:

Its about time u txted back where have u guys been?

Message to James:

Carlos was sick now tell me who's looking 4 me?

Message from James:

Wait Carlos is sick? Is that y he was acting like that

Message to James:

Yes now tell me who's looking for me?

Message from James:

Jo Taylor

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup that's right Jo has joined the cast. Please tell me if you guessed that this was the new arrival and how you think she will play a role in this story. I also would like to let you guys know that I will have a new Kenlos story up. Another new short two shot story with Carlos and a special guest.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before you guys brutally murder me for not giving sufficient chapters I want to say that I am working on another story and this. I also wasn't really feeling this chapter because I have things already written and I didn't want to change them so I had to move around that and make sure the pre written stuff can still fit and make sense. If you understand what I'm saying. But don't worry because I will step my game up from this b.s. I call a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

When I woke up I heard my parents in the kitchen and I looked around but Kendall wasn't in sight. I really didn't feel like moving.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes honey?" She said before walking into the room.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked when she appeared.

"Um...I think he's upstairs." She said before going back into the kitchen.

I quickly sat up and not a moment later did I regret it as my head started throbbing. I flung myself back down to the couch and burried my head into the cushions trying to will the pain away. I groaned as the pain got worse.

"Carlos are you okay?" I heard my dad say while looking over the backside of the couch.

"My head hurts." I told him.

"Want me to get you a tylenol or something?" He asked me.

"No I'll get it, I still need to see what Kendall is doing." I replied.

He nodded his head, understanding and walked to the kitchen. I slowly breathed as I forced myself off of the couch and headed upstairs. When I walked into my room I saw Kendall standing there looking at his phone.

"Kendall are you ok?" I asked. He seamed to be...distracted.

"Hello?" I asked, smiling and waving in front of his face.

When he looked at me my smile quickly turned to a frown. "Kendall what's wrong?" I asked in a serious tone. The look in his eyes was somewhat of a guilty, surprised, and scared look.

"Um..Carlos I have to go." He said walking to the door.

"Kendall what's going on?" I asked him while blocking his way out.

"Nothing's wrong. My mom just wants me home."

He was lying. I know it. The look of guilt in his eyes grew after he said that. I moved out of his way and he quickly made his way to his car. He was going to tell me sooner or later.

"Why did Kendall leave?" My mom asked after I closed the door.

"His mom wanted him home." I told her before going upstairs in search for some tylenol.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the car with Kendall as we drove to school and he had that same look in his eyes. When he parked he cut off the car and turned to me.<p>

"Carlos there is something I have to tell you." He said looking nervous.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't want to sound too eager because I have been thinking about it all night.

"Well there is...this person and they sort of have a huge crush on me." I nodded my head while giving him 'the look' as he continued. "I went out with this person to keep my cover of being gay and they moved away for while so we didn't really talk much after that." He seemed to be really nervous as I processed this.

Okay he was telling me that he went out with someone to keep his cover, totally understandable. The person moved away and they didn't talk much after that. So why was he telling me this.

He cleared his throat to get my attention before saying "She came back and she doesn't know about us."

Okay I wasn't trying to freak out because this unknown person didn't know about us. There was a simple answer to this. "So tell her about us then." I said trying not to make it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

The expression on his face turned to relief and he asked "So you're not mad?"

I shook my head before saying "Kendall I understand you weren't ready to come out then. It's cool just tell her what happened while she was gone. But don't give her details."

He smiled at me before giving me a kiss on the lips. "You're the best." He whispered against my lips before we exited the car.

The second we stepped out we heard a loud squeal of Kendall's name. A few seconds later there was some blonde chick running towards Kendall. He groaned before she ran and jumped on him. I tried not to pry the bitch off of him and slap her silly. Whoa where the hell did that come from? I shook the evil thoughts from my head and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" I heard Kendall say.

"I'm giving you two your space." I told him. I walked up to Camille and Logan, who saw the whole thing.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

They returned the greeting but Camille looked like she was about to explode. "Camille you ok?" I asked her.

"Why is she all over Kendall?" Camille said pointing to the blonde chick.

"Kendall told me that they were together before she moved away and she doesn't know about me and him. Don't worry he's going to tell her about us and she'll back off." I said to Camille.

She glared at them and said "I can't stand that bitch."

"Isn't that Jo Taylor?" Logan asked her and she nodded her head.

"And who is she exactly?" I asked them.

"A slut." Camille said, still glaring at them.

"Oh she doesn't look happy." Logan said.

I turned around and he was right. She looked heated. "Oh she's coming this way." I said looking at her as she glared at me. Kendall was right behind her with James while the rest of the hockey team was coming from a different part of the parking lot. When she stepped to my face I took a step back because she was in my person space.

"You fucking fag." She said before pushing me out of the way. Camille was standing behind me so when I was moved Jo was now facing Camille.

"Move." Jo said to Camille.

"Bitch you walked over here. Why should I move?" Camille was right Jo did walk over here.

"Who are you calling a bitch you slut!" Jo said.

Camille smiled and said "Says the person that fucked guys behind the school and moved away in order to try and save there rep. Heads up Jo people still think you're a slut. A year doesn't change anything."

By the time Camille was finished everyone was shocked, including me. This obviously looked like a surprise form Kendall because his jaw dropped. The next thing that happened shocked everyone even more. Jo slapped Camille hard across the face. Camille was shocked but quickly retaliated by punching Jo in her face.

Everyone scrambled to pull the two apart as their fist fight started. "Robberts! Taylor! My office now!" Everyone heard our principal say. I didn't even see him standing at the front door of the school but then again he does oddly fit in with the rest of the students since he was short.

* * *

><p>"How long?" I asked Camille when she sat down at the lunch table. I was currently sitting in Kendall's lap eating my lunch.<p>

"I just got detention because she hit me first and I pleaded self-defense." Camille said.

I noticed how close she was to Dak and he was looking her over. "It doesn't look like she really hit you." Dak said.

"That's because Camille whooped her ass." Logan said, making everyone laugh.

There was a little silence as everyone ate their lunch. "Carlos what the hell are you eating?" James asked me.

"Chicken nuggets with mash potatoes and honey mustard." I told him.

"Why are you dipping the chicken nuggets in the mash potatoes that you covered with honey mustard." Logan asked.

"Because its good!" I yelled at them, getting upset with all these questions.

"Oh okay sorry." Logan said raising his hands up in defense.

I felt Kendall slap my thigh and I turned to look at him. "Stop being mean." He said to me.

"I'm not being mean they're just being nosy." I told him.

When I finished my lunch we just sat there and talked before Logan said "So Kendall I take it Jo was upset." He giggled after and I glared at him before looking at Kendall. I was mad Logan asked that but I still wanted to know.

"She called me a fucking fag." Kendall said looking down. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek to comfort him.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Logan say.

I looked up and saw Jo walking past us. She glared at me and Kendall. Kendall took that as an opprotunity to kiss me. When we pulled apart everyone at the table was smiling at us.

"The look on her face was fucking hilarious." Camille said while laughing with everyone else.

When school was over I was standing out front with Kendall, James and Logan. Camille had already left with Dak.

"How are you feeling babe?" Kendall asked me. I had texted him in our last period and complained about my stomach hurting.

"It's because he ate that weird ass lunch." Logan said.

I ignored him and said "It stll hurts."

"When we get home you can lay down and take a nap to see if that helps." He said to me. I nodded my head before we left James and Logan.

As soon as we got home me and Kendall laid down on the couch and I felt a headache coming on. Kendall was laying down and I was laying on top of him. He was rubbing my back soothingly as I slipped into the world of dreams.

My eyes shot open when I got a nauseous feeling. I could feel it coming so I quickly climbed off of Kendall, waking him up in the process and ran to the bathroom. My head was throbbing as I reached the toilet. While emptying my stomach I felt Kendall rub my back. The pain in my stomach and head was all too much and everything went blurry before it just faded to black.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

When I saw Carlos get up and run to the bathroom I immediately knew what was going to happen. When I caught up to him he was throwing up into the toilet. I was close by his side, rubbing his back. When he was finished he started to sway back and forth. Before I could say anything he fell to the side. I caught him before he hit the ground. That's it we are going to the hospital.

As I picked him up I heard the front door opening and the sound of his parents coming through the door. When I rushed out to them and they saw Carlos in my arms they dropped their things and rushed over.

"What happened?" Mrs. Garcia said.

"He was throwing up and he just passed out." I told them.

"He's burning up!" Mrs. Garcia said placing her hand on his forehead.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Mr. Garcia said before we rushed out to the car. I climbed in the back seat with Carlos as his parents climbed into the front and started up the car before backing out and speeding to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I know I suck for giving you guys this somewhat of a cliffhanger but I had to stop it here or I would've had a chapter like chapter nine (a long ass chapter). I also would like for everyone to check out my other story Save Me From Self Destruction. I just uploaded another chapter of that. So pleeeease check that out and review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyy guys and gals sorry for having you guys wait so long but I wanted to upload this yesterday. But my mom wanted me to put up Christmas lights and I also had to help her wrap presents. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When we pulled up to the hospital I looked down at Carlos and I saw sweat forming on his forehead. Before picking him up I gently wiped it off using my long-sleeved shirt. As I carried him through the hospital front doors, his parents were already at the front desk screaming at the plump lady behind it.<p>

As she called for the doctors she saw him in my arms and had a shocked look. Carlos wasn't looking so hot when the doctors showed up. I placed him on the stretcher as they suggested. A few of them rushed off with Carlos while one doctor stood in front of us.

"We have to do some tests to figure out what's wrong and how we can help. After that you guys can come back." She said before going through the double doors to the back. The plump lady instructed us to go to the waiting room.

As we waited Mr. Garcia paced back and forward nervously. Mrs. Garcia on the other hand was on the phone with someone. I just sat in the chair and thought. He had to have some type of stomach bug to be throwing up so much and going through all of this.

I patiently waited for some nurse to walk out here and tell us that he had a stomach bug and would be fine in a few days.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned to hours before my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kendall where are you?" It was my mom.

"Mom okay don't freak out but-"

"Go home now. I'll be there in a few." She always interrupts me before I can even answer her question.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm at the hopsital." I said slowly so she could hear me clearly. That's when she started to freak.

"Why? What happened? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Mom I'm ok. Carlos on the other hand wasn't looking so hot." I told her.

"Oh god what happened?"

"Well he wasn't feeling well and after he threw up he pasted out. He was also burning up."

"Oh my goodness. Make sure you keep me updated on his condition."

"Okay." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I heard Mr. Garcia ask.

"It was my mom." I told him.

He nodded his head and kept pacing before Mrs. Garcia came over and said "We can go see him now."

As we followed the doctor back I started to get tense. I never really liked hospitals. I just have a weird feeling just being back here.

When we reached his room Mrs. Garcia was the first one in and by his side. Then there was Mr. Garcia and me. I smiled at the fact that he was looking normal except for the IV thing in his arm.

"Oh how is my baby?" Mrs. Garcia asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm ok. I guess." He said.

Mr. Garcia placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder and said "You gave us quite a scare there son." I nodded in agreement.

"I scared myself." Carlos said, laughing.

I stepped past Mr. Garcia to give Carlos a hug.

"Thanks Kendall." Carlos said before giving me a light peck on the lips.

I smiled before saying "When I walked out of the bathroom with you your parents were walking in the house. Your mom freaked."

"My baby looked terribly sick." She said defensively.

When the doctor walked in she had a weird look in her eyes. It was like a mix of anger and confusion.

"Doctor please tell me what's wrong with him." Mr. Garcia said standing up from the chair he sat in.

The look in her eyes got even worse as she continued to stare down at the clip board before speaking "I'm afraid we don't know what's wrong. He had some symptoms of a stomach bug of somesort but then there are some symptoms that are just confusing."

We all had a shock look on our face. I can't believe they didn't know what was wrong and I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking this.

"Am I going to die?" Carlos asked.

She laughed while shaking her head. "Your symptoms aren't life threatening, just weird. We should have your results in a few days and then we will call you in for the proper medication." She said.

"Did you honestly think I would let you die without me?" I asked him gaining an aww from the doctor, his mother, and surprisingly his father too.

Carlos blushed and said "No."

The doctor looked at us before saying "The weird thing is he has all these symptons that should be contagious and he should be feeling terrible but he looks perfectly healthy and he isn't spreading the illness."

"So when will you be able to tell us what's wrong?" Mr. Garcia said.

She bit her lip before saying "I don't know but we are working on it as we speak."

Carlos seemed to have something on his mind. "What is it Carlos?" I asked.

"When can I go home?" He asked, looking at the doctor.

She smiled and said "You can go home now actually. Just come back here if something goes wrong."

Carlos nodded before the doctor walked out. A few minutes later a nurse came in and removed the IV from him and told him that he could leave now. He wanted to stand but I picked him up bridal style before he could say anything. He smiled at me as we exited the room behind his parents.

We recieved a few weird looks but it was from old people so I didn't really care. When we reached the car I let Carlos down so he could get in. I climbed in after him. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were having a conversation as we made our way back to their house. Carlos was laying on my shoulder and I was laying on his head. It seemed like it took us forever to get here but on our way back it was in just a blink of an eye.

When I got out of the car I remembered that my mom wanted me to update her on Carlos...oops.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Garcia my mom wanted me to keep her updated on Carlos' condition so can I take him over to my house?" I asked them.

They smiled to each other and said "Sure." It seemed pretty weird but I think I know what they were thinking.

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I look at my parents as they smiled at each other before saying sure to Kendall's request. As we walked over to his car I saw my parents go into the house all excited like. When Kendall was backing out of the driveway he tapped me on the shoulder and said "You know your parents are going to have sex right?"

My eyes widened in shock as the mental images flashed through my mind. "EEEWWWW!" I squealed causing Kendall to laugh.

"Oh my god why did you say that!" I screamed at him which made him laugh more. "That's so gross."

When we reached a stop light he smiled at my disgusted look.

"Fix your face." He told me as he giggled my jaw with his hand.

I swatted it away before saying "Thanks for the fucked up images in my head."

He laughed before turning on the radio. The sound of Chris Brown came on and before I could get into the groove of the song Kendall changed it. I glared at him as he went through the channels, chuckling when he saw me out the corner of his eye. He finally stopped on Maroon 5's song Moves Like Jagger featuring Christina Aguilera. I smiled at his song choice before dancing.

Moments later we were pulling up to his house. When I got out I saw the confusing look on his face. "Where the hell is my mom?" He asked while pulling out his phone.

"Mom where are you?" He asked. "Oh well I'm here with Carlos...Well if you were home you would see how he's doing...Okay...love you too, bye."

When Kendall hung up his phone I was already at the door waiting for him.

"My mom is on her way to get Katie so she shouldn't be here for a minute." Kendall said as he walked up to me and unlocked the door.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" I asked him when he locked the door.

He got the message when I pushed him into the door and connected our lips in a lust filled kiss. He smirked into the kiss before forcing his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan. As he mapped out everyone of my spots he snaked his arms under me and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around him and expected him to put me up against the door but was surprised when he started walking upstairs. He pushed me up against his bedroom door and I fumbled a hand around before reaching the doornob. I turned it and pushed it open before returning my hand to its original position.

As Kendall tossed me on the bed I couldn't help but stretch out on it. His bed was much bigger than mine and more comfortable.

"God you look so beautiful on my bed like this." Kendall said as he took off his shirt.

"I bet I'd look even better if I was naked." I told him before slipping under the blanket.

He smiled at me as I took off my clothes under the blanket. While I was doing this he was stripping down to his boxers. He let out a small moan when he saw me push my pile of clothes from under the blanket.

He caught me by surprise when he lifted the other end of the blanket and crawled under. I stretched my body out for him to do whatever he wanted. I felt him grab my legs and push them up a little. I gasped when I felt him licking at my entrance. I felt his tounge slowly move in and out of me and I couldn't help but moan, arching my back a little which caused his tongue to go deeper in me.

"Oh fuck, Kendall." I moaned.

I whimpered when he stopped but my breath caught in my throat when I felt his mouth surround my dick. I almost came when I felt him take me all the way. I didn't bother trying to thrust because I felt Kendall's hands on my hips holding me down. As Kendall bobbed his head up and down I felt myself getting closer and closer.

I whimpered when he pulled away from me. I saw him smile as he moved closer to me before connecting our lips again. We both moaned as our erections rubbed together. Kendall broke the kiss to reach for the lube he had in his night stand. He rubbed our erections together a few more times before he put some lube in his hand before he began preparing me. That's when I realized how much I needed this.

"Kendall please." I said moving against his fingers.

He smirked down at me before removing his fingers. My whimper caught in my throat when I felt him slowly sliding into me. When he was completely in me I realized I _**really**_ needed this. I started moving against him and ignored the slight pain from not waiting. Kendall started moving and his first thrust he hit my prostate dead on. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrusted into me.

"Fuck." I moaned as his thrusts start to get faster. I was starting to get close when he struck my abused prostate at a rapid paste.

"I'm close." He whispered into my ear.

"Me too." I said back.

He grabbed my member and started stroking me along with his thrusts that started to get sloppy. When he connected our lips and forced his tongue in I lost it, arching my back as I came in his hand and on my stomach.

After a few more thrusts Kendall came deep inside, filling me to the brim. He laid down on top of me not caring about my cum that was now being smeared between us. When he pulled out I felt his cum sliding out and start to pool under me.

He climbed off of me and wiped the cum on his hand on the sheets. I moved to a different spot in the bed so I wouldn't have his cum sitting there on me even though I could feel more come out as I moved.

We both heard a car pull up and he helped me off the bed before we rushed to get dressed. When we both were fully clothed we fixed each others hair while smiling. When he looked perfect I connected our lips in a passionate kiss of pure love.

"Sorry about your sheets." I said looking at the messy bed when we broke apart.

"It's fine. I was going to change them anyway." He said before throwing the blanket over the mess we made.

"Hey what kind of bed do you have?" I randomly asked so we wouldn't be so paranoid when we went downstairs.

"California king bed." He said smirking.

"Why? You like it?" He added.

I nodded my head before saying "It's huge."

"Great for fucking." He said before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Kendall!" We heard Mrs. Knight say and pulled apart.

"Yeah?" Kendall said opening the door.

"Come down here." She said.

When we both came down stairs she pulled him into a hug before hugging me. "Oh my goodness Carlos when I heard what happened I got so scared. How are you feeling?" She said while moving her hands all over my face.

I laughed before saying "I'm fine now but the doctors said they don't know what's wrong but are working on it and don't worry I already asked them and they said that I'm not going to die." I smiled at her when she chuckled a little.

"That's good to hear." She said removing her hands from my face.

"I hope they hurry up and find out what's wrong." Kendall said wrapping his arms around me.

"Speaking of hurrying up I should be getting home." I said remembering that today was only Thursday.

"Right." Kendall said letting me go.

"Bye Mrs. Knight." I said before Kendall pushed me out the door.

"Hey Katie." Me and Kendall said to the tired girl as we pasted her.

"Hey." She said before walking into the house.

When me and Kendall got into the car he turned to me and said "Your parents should be finished by now."

"Ew!" I screamed slapping him on the arm. He laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

When he pulled up to my house I really didn't want to go in because of the images he put in my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He knew damn well what was wrong.

"You're such a dick." I said before kissing him.

When we broke apart he chuckled. As I got out of the car he slapped me on the ass while saying "Love you."

It's been a while since he's done that and I kind of missed it. "Love you too." I said before walking up to the house.

When I reached the house I turned to look at him in the car laughing.

"Just go inside." He told me.

I sighed and opened the door. My parents smiled at me as I entered the house. They were on the couch. I prayed that they didn't do it there. "Hey." I said to them before retreating to my room.

* * *

><p>Today was Friday and instead of being in school I was sitting in the hospital. They had asked me to come in at around 10am. My parents went to work and I told Kendall that I would be fine and he could go to school without me. It felt weird being here by myself but I shook it off as the doctor walked in. I recognized her as the same doctor from yesterday.<p>

"Hello I'm Dr. Cunningham." She said before even looking at me.

When she finally looked she squealed with excitement before calming herself down which was weird. "I'm sorry." She said before shaking my hand.

"Now here's the good news. We have come to the conclusion as to what the problem might be." She said smiling at me.

"The bad news?" I asked her after a awkward silence.

"Oh right. Well the bad news is we could be completely wrong since this is a extremely rare thing and might have to run some more tests." She said looking down at the clip board before looking at me.

"Oh ok." I said. It didn't really seem like the bad news to me.

"Follow me please." She said before turning and walking out of the room. I quickly got up and followed.

As we walked I noticed how the she seemed to be a little excited. When we walked through double doors that read "Maternity Ward" I guessed we had to go through here to get to where we were going. I was caught by surprise when she stepped into a room that read "Ultrasound Room". I didn't think much of it because I did tell them I had been throwing up so we were probably here so they could see if I had any stomach problems.

"Get on the table please and lift up your shirt." She instructed.

I did so and she soon was applying some gel type stuff to my stomach. I shivered at the cold feeling. She reached over and turned on thhe little Tv before pressing some thing to my stomach and moved it around. On the screen I saw what looked like my organs and stuff.

She squealed in delight before pointing to the screen and saying "You see that right there?"

I looked at the screen and saw a small dot. I nodded my head and looked at her strangely.

She smiled and said "That's a baby."

My eyes widened in shock. This had to be some weird joke right.

"What?" I asked.

"Carlos as weird as it may sound you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOHHH my attempt at a cliffhanger again lol. Yes he has finally found out that he is now impregnated. Hehehehe. I thought this chapter was pretty funny. Especially the whole Carlos' parents getting it on. I originally didn't put smutt in this chapter but then I thought what the hell they haven't done it in a while. Not to mention I wanted them to do it in Kendall's house. Please Review. Even though I know some people are just reading that's great but I encourage you to review. I will love you forever.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woo! This chapter took a lot out of me. Especially since I wasn't going to update until Christmas. Which I still might do. It depends on how much time I get to myself. Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm what?"<p>

This had to be some really sick joke.

"Carlos you are pregnant." Dr. Cunningham said again pointing to the screen.

"I'm going to take a picture for you." She said.

When it was done she wiped the gel stuff off and moved to a printer that was in the room. She handed me the picture with a yellow envelope before calling for another doctor. I stared at the little dot on the picture in disbelief. She had to be fucking kidding. She smiled as the other doctor walked in.

"We were right!" She said to him.

They smiled and looked at me. They saw how I looked and immediately walked over to me. The male doctor put his arm around me and said "My name is Dr. Wilson and me as well as Dr. Cunningham will help you through this. We know that this is a huge and weird step for you but you will make it."

"As much as it kills me to ask you this it is procedure. Would you like to terminate?" Dr. Cunningham asked me.

I looked down at the picture and so many things were going through my head. I imagined how my parents would react. More importantly I wondered how Kendall would react. But the one thing that flashed through my head was the look of the baby. Me and Kendall mixed into a little tiny living thing. The moment when the baby opens its little eyes to stare up at me. Girl or Boy I would love that baby forever. The amazing moment when the baby wraps its whole hand around my finger.

I shook my head no before whiping the tear that slid down my cheek. "Oh thank god." Dr. Cunningham sighed.

Apparently it had took me a minute to decide because in that moment Dr. Wilson had got up and walked over to Dr. Cunningham.

"I have one question." I said.

They both looked at me, waiting for me to respond then Dr. Wilson guessed it. "You want to know how all of this is even possible?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he nodded to me before walking out of the room. I sighed and waited for him to come back. While I waited I looked down at the picture of the little dot and rubbed my stomach. In a few months my stomach wont be like this and this dot will be so much more.

Dr. Cunningham was now kneeling in front of me smiling up at me with hopeful eyes. "Don't worry sweetie you are going to be fine. We will be with you through every step." She said before Dr. Wilson returned with an iPad in hand.

She moved out of the way and Dr. Wilson showed me a picture on the iPad while saying "Carlos you have a disease that allows you to be able to bare children. It's called Manstrotopsonist."

I looked at him and said "Do you honestly believe that I am going to remember that long word when I tell people how it's possible for me to be pregnant."

They both laughed and then I thought of something. "If this is real how come I have never heard of it? How come it's never been on the news?" I asked.

Dr. Wilson took the iPad and did some major typing before showing me something else. It was some old looking picture of...a pregnant man. My eyes widened in shock when I saw this picture. "This man has the same disease-"

"Can you not call it that?" I asked him, not liking that word because it made me feel like something was seriously wrong with me. I am a pregnant man though, but still disease is a little too harsh.

"What would you like us to refer to it as?" Dr. Cunningham asked.

After a thought I said, smiling to myself for being so clever, "Call it special ability."

They both smiled at me before nodding. Dr. Wilson then continued "This man who has this special ability-" He paused to smile at me. "-had been killed because he was thought to be some sort of witch or demon which meant that the baby was never born. Everyone then began to spread this around as some folk-tale even though many have claimed to have seen him before his death. It eventually fadded into history and everyone forgot about it."

I was shocked when he told me this. But back then the whole witches and other bullshit was big back then.

"That's why we took so long in diagnosing you." Dr. Wilson said. "We had assumptions but a lot of us were just joking around except for Dr. Cunningham who had been totally serious." He continued, "She asked me to help her in proving that her theory was correct and I went along with it just because. We had spent a few hours researching all of your symptoms before finally finidng this. Of course we didn't believe it until now." He said before they both broke out into giggles and jumping up and down, mostly Dr. Cunnningham that did the jumping.

Their excitement was pouring out to me so I wasn't that shocked. It's a weird feeling knowing you're doing something that's extremely rare. "Now Carlos." Dr. Wilson said, "Since you have life growing inside of you, you need to be more careful when doing things."

"Especially when it starts growing." Dr. Cunningham interrupted.

"And our next meeting will be during the week before halloween. We hope your partner will be here." Dr. Wilson said before Dr. Cunningham handed me some papers.

"Please write your cell or house number here so we can reach you to give you important information." She said while handing me a pen and pointing to the spot.

After writing my cell and house number I climbed off of the table. "Also the other paper you have is the our hospital as well as personal numbers. Call if you need any help or information." She said before I left.

When I got to my car I sat everything in the passenger seat excluding the yellow envelope. I opened it and looked at the small dot on the screen. I am pregnant. Me. A guy. I smiled to myself despite wanting to cry. This wasn't going to ruin my life. Just open up new doors in my life. Not to mention this is something that connects me and Kendall. More than anything else could.

When I got home I stashed my hospital info in my glove box before exiting the car. As I entered the house I sighed, seeing my mom on the couch. Get ready for questioning/lying. "Hello Carlos. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." That's the first lie.

"How did the doctors go?"

"It was ok I guess." Lie number 2.

"Did they ever find out what was wrong?"

"No they just ran more tests." And lie number 3, I'm out. "I think I'm going to head upstairs and go to sleep." As soon as I entered my room I hit the bed and was sleep seconds later.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I noticed it was dark out. I let out a yawn as I thought. I was going to have to tell Kendall sooner or later that I am pregnant. It's still weird thing for me. I also have to tell my parents but that's not happening anytime soon. I grabbed my iPod and searched for a song to listen to. After putting the headphones in I settled with a favorite of mine, Lady Gaga - Marry The Night.<p>

By the bridge of the song I was up and dancing. "THE NIGHT!" I screamed along with the song as I continued to dance.

When I turned in the direction of my door I screamed and dropped my iPod.

"Dad! How long have you been standing there!" I demanded.

"Long enough to realize you wanna marry the night."

I hate it when he does that. "Ha-Ha very funny." I said picking up my iPod and putting it in my pocket.

"Can you take out the trash before you go to sleep?" He asked. I sighed I really hate taking out the trash.

"Thanks." He said, not bothering to wait for my response, before leaving.

"It's not like I have a choice." I mumbled as I walked down the steps into the kitchen.

Why can't Kendall be here so I can get him to do this? When I put the bag down on the curb I thought I heard something. As I walked to the house I heard it again. Stopping in my tracks I heard the noise again. It sounded like a….meow.

But its freezing out. There's no way- there it was again. I followed the noise to the end of the curb but I didn't hear it again. I shrugged and began walking back to the house when I heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from the truck that was parked on the other side of the street. I was starting to get frustrated and it's cold. Pajamas and cold do not mix at all. I walked closer to the car and the noise seemed to stop.

I knelt down next to the truck and when I looked under I saw something move. It was too dark to really see it but I could see something with the help of the moon light. It looked like it was a…..cat, kitten really. I reached into my pocket slowly, not trying to scare it away. After getting my iPod out I went to the flashlight app and aimed it at the kitten.

With the light I saw it was really small with grey fur and black stripes and the left paw was white. I almost awed at the sight but noticed the kitten looked really weak and was shaking. It let out a small meow as I moved closer.

"Come on baby it's ok I won't hurt you." I cooed trying to get the kitten closer to me so I could get it.

It was by the front tire probably trying to get warmth from the engine or just trying to have shelter. After scooting about halfway under the truck I was finally in arms reach but I didn't want it to run away so I just stopped.

"Come on kitty I won't hurt you. I'm here to help. I promise." I said to the kitten as I inched my hand closer.

The kitten somewhat retreated and looked like it was about to run so I stopped moving and just laid there. After a few minutes the kitten stop looking like it was about to retreat and started to inch closer.

"That's it. Come on." I said getting a little excited but keeping still. I tried not to lunge for it when it started to sniff my hand. I'm pretty sure it's on high alert right now so being quick will just scare the hell out of it.

After a few minutes of waiting I was starting to get a little impatient because of my awkward position I was in. When it shakily licked my hand I almost grabbed it but I waited. As it licked towards the palm of my hand I started moving my hand under it so I could get a good grip.

This went unnoticed by the kitten as it licked down the palm of my hand. When I saw that my fingers were almost touching it's hine legs I slowly raised my hand and wrapped my fingers around it's small body.

When I had a solid but not to hard grip on it I began to ease my way from up under the truck. The kitten gripped onto my wrist and I felt it's tiny claws poke my skin. It didn't really hurt though. It felt like someone was poking me with a led pencil.

When I was finally from up under the car I slowly stood up, careful to not startle or shake the kitten too much. I held it the same way I grabbed it as I walked towards my house. When I finally got inside I closed the door and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Carlos what-"

"Shhh." I said cutting off my dad who was standing on the steps.

My mom came down behind him in her robe. "Is everything ok?"

"Mom Shh."

They both were silent as they stared at the kitten. Now that we were in better light I noticed the kitten was very skinny, most likely malnourished. I also noticed that it had one blue and one green eye. Its the cutest thing in the whole freakin world.

"We have to take him to the hospital." My father said in more of a whisper.

"It a girl." I told him.

I'm pretty sure my hand is far enough up underneath it to know whether or not if it's a girl or boy. He made an 'oh' face and said "I'm going to go start the car."

I nodded and looked at my mom who was still standing on the steps, she looked like she was about to cry which made me want to cry. "That poor kitten." She said trying not to cry.

"I know mom. I'm glad we saved her. It's freezing out and she was under a car trying to stay warm." She looked at me, shocked, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh my." She muttered. I was on the verge of tears when my dad came back in.

"Come on if you want to save her."

I grabbed my jacket and slowly put it on, moving the kitten to my other arm. That's when I noticed I only had on socks. I grabbed my shoes and then I realized I didn't have my phone.

Letting out and angry sigh I quickly ran up the steps and got it. When I didn't hear any noises from the kitten I was starting to panic so I ran down the steps and I'm pretty sure I skipped a few. I'm just glad I front fall.

I locked the door and ran to the car, climbing into the backseat. "Where are your shoes?" My mom asked.

"Mom, they're right here I couldn't put them on and rush at the same time."

She nodded and turned around as my dad pulled out of the driveway. I carefully sat the kitten in my lap and sighed. She was still breathing but not that much. I rubbed her back and immediately pulled my hand away. All I could feel was fur and bone. I looked out the window as I tried to hold back the tears.

Being sensitive on top of being pregnant is not a good combo at all. When I looked away from the window I saw my mom kept turning around and looking at the kitten sleeping in my lap. Looking down I heard it let our a small cough and I let the tears fall.

When we reached the animal hospital I quickly wiped my tears, gently held the kitten, and jumped out of the car, running towards the entrance. Since it was late I was the only one in there, the nurse at the desk saw me immediately.

She paged a doctor and asked me to sign in. After sloppily signing my name my parents came in. "Carlos aren't you forgetting something." My dad said looking at my feet.

I looked down and realized I never put my shoes on. Looking back up, I saw my dad was holding my shoes.

"Thanks." I said taking them from him as the doctor walked in. He immediately noticed the kitten in my arms and ran over to me to take her. I slowly handed her over to him before going to go sit in the waiting room with my parents.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads before the nurse spoke "She is going to be fine." I nodded my head and sat next to my father.

"So how did the trip to the hospital go? Did they find out what's wrong?" I thought about telling him but I didn't have my proof so I just settled with lying.

"It was okay I guess. All they did was run tests." He nodded his head before turning to my mom. "I didn't realize that we left the house in robes until now." He said to her causing her to laugh and blush.

"I hadn't realized it either." She said to him. They both turned to me and my dad said "We are going to go home and put on some regular clothes. Do you want to come?"

"No I'm fine in my pjs." I told them before they left. A few minutes passed before I decided on listening to music. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my iPod. When I saw the time I thought about a certain blonde that I wanted to talk to. I put my iPod back into my pocket before getting out my phone. If I had an iPhone I wouldn't be doing all of this. After going to my contacts I pressed the call button by his name.

"Hey I was just about to call you." He said. I smiled at hearing his voice.

"Aw I beat you to it." I responded.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine all I did was sit there while they ran tests on me." Gosh I am such a liar.

"Did they find out anything yet?"

"No they're still researching." I lied for like the sixth time today.

"Aw."

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Boring as hell. I was just sitting here on a Friday night watching Tv with Katie. I really miss you." He said, making me smile.

"I miss you too. I just wish I wasn't stuck in this hospital."

"You're still there?"

"No I'm at an animal hospital."

"What? Why?"

"I found a little kitten outside and me and my parents brought it here. Then my parents realized that they left the house in their robes so they went back to change." I told him.

"So you're there by yourself?" He asked.

"No I have the nurse at the desk." I said smiling at his laugh.

"I can't have you sitting there by yourself. I'm on my way."

"Kendall you don't have to." I reassured him.

"Too late and besides I kind of want to."

"Fine. See you when you get here."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

"Aww was that your girlfriend." The nurse at the desk asked. She looked like she was in her mid twenties with short red hair. I smiled as I walked over to the desk before saying "No that was my boyfriend. He's on his way over here."

She squealed with excitement before saying "Aww that's so freaking cute."

I laughed at her over excitement before saying "His name is Kendall."

She smiled before looking behind me. I turned around and was met with Kendall smiling at me.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I asked before giving him a hug. He kissed me before he said "I was already headed to my car when you called."

"I'm guessing this is Kendall." The nurse said. I nodded my head and she smiled. Kendall pulled me over to a chair and sat me down on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and let out a happy sigh when he wrapped his arms around me. At that moment I wanted to tell him everything. But as soon as I thought that my parents came in.

"Kendall?" My parents said in unison.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Garcia." He said.

My parents walked over and sat next to us. My mom sat the closes and said "Did Carlos call you?"

He laughed and said "Yeah but I took it upon myself to come here."

We all sat there in silence before the doctor came back out. We all sat up and looked at him. "You all can let out a happy sigh because she is going to be fine. I just have a few questions for you." We all nodded as me and my mother happily sighed.

"How did you guys come across her exactly?" He asked and everyone looked at me.

"When I was taking out the trash I heard her meow and when I looked up under a truck across the street there she was." I told him.

He made an 'oh' face before saying that he would be back out with her. A few minutes later he came back out with her. She looked extremely happy and not at all like she did when we got here. A nurse gave my parents some papers to fill out while the doctor handed her over to me.

"Take good care of her." He told me.

I nodded my head before looking at her, staring into those innocent eyes. I smiled before showing her to Kendall. He awwed the second he saw her. He reached out and pet her lightly.

"She is too cute." My mom said walking over.

"What are you going to name her?" My dad asked.

This had to be some sort of fucked up irony. I felt like I was holding my child and everyone was asking me for her name. Maybe this is like preparing me for the baby or something.

I smiled at her before saying "I'm going to call her Mini."

"Why Mini?" Kendall asked.

"Because she's so small." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone smiled before my father said "Mini it is."

When we reached the car Kendall gave me a kiss before saying "See you later." I smiled when he leaned down and lightly kissed Mini on her head.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Garcia." Kendall said, waving at them before he got into his car.

When we got home my parents went back to bed and I went to my room with Mini.

"Welcome to my room." I said to her as I put her on my bed. She slowly moved around before resting at the top by my pillows.

After a quick shower I laid down next to her sleeping being careful to not wake her. When I got comfortable I noticed she had moved closer. This warmed my heart and I couldn't help but smile down at her. I guess this was a way for me to prepare myself mentally for a child. I sighed as I rubbed my stomach. Now it didn't seem so weird knowing that I am pregnant. I just hope that Kendall won't freak out too much when I tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I just want to say the kitten thing was random as hell and that damn sad ass commercial for saving animals came on while I was typing. So I thought if I can't get a real one minus well get a fake one. Not to mention that this could be great experience for Carlos even though taking care of an animal is soo different from taking care of a child. Oh and if I don't update on Christmas I want to say to everyone Happy Holidays. Don't forget to review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just an early Christmas present for all of you lovely readers of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also would like to comment that this is now my favorite chapter. You will see why in a few. Also as more of a heads up the song sung here is called Next 2 You By Chris Brown (feat. Justin Bieber). Before judging it by the artists just listen to it. I actually loved it and I hope you guys will too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

Carlos has been acting really weird lately but he keeps insisting that everything is fine and that the doctors haven't found anything yet. It had been a while since he had visited the hospital and I could tell that he was lying every time I would ask about the hospital. I know he wouldn't lie to me if it wasn't serious. Today he told me that he wasn't coming to school for the millionth time because he wasn't feeling well so I took this as a chance to get him to tell me what's going on.

I know he isn't going to tell me if I just asked so I decided to bring my guitar and sing to him to reassure him that I wouldn't leave him no matter what and that I love him. I rang the door bell, guitar in hand, and waited. I heard someone come down the steps and the door swung open revealing Carlos holding Mini. I smiled at him looking completely healthy.

"K-Kendall what are you doing here?" He asked as I walked in.

"And what's with the guitar?" He added.

"Just sit here." I said sitting on the couch.

He sat down next to me and placed Mini in his lap as I put the guitar around my neck.

"Carlos I know you're hiding something so before you say anything I want to sing something to you." He nodded as I began to strum and sing.

"You've got that smile

That only heaven can make

I pray to god everyday

That you keep that smile

You are my dream

There's not a thing I wont do

I'll give my life up for you

Cuz you are my dream

And baby everything that I have is yours

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that your always lovely boy

Cuz you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling

I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)

Nothing will ever come between us

Cuz I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)

If you had my child

You would make my life complete

Just to have your eyes on a little me

That'd be mine forever

Baby everything that I have is yours

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that your always lovely boy

Cuz you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling

I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)

Nothing will ever come between us

I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)

We're made for one another

Me and you (and you and you and you)

And I have no fear

I know we'll make it through

One day when the sky is falling

I'll be standing right next to you

One day when the sky is falling

I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)

Nothing will ever come between us

I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)

Stand by my side (side, side)

When the sky, falls, down

I'll be there, I'll be there

You've got that smile

That only heaven can make

I pray to God everyday

To keep you forever…"

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

Oh God that song was amazing and coming from Kendall it meant so much more. One line keeps playing through my head. "If you had my child, you would make my life complete, just to have your eyes on a little me" This gave me all the courage to tell him. He smiled at me and I sighed. I hope he doesn't get upset or anything. I know he loves me but this was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

After the song was over I noticed that he really wanted to say something so I just sat there and waited. When he sighed I readied myself for him to tell me. Then I saw…..a tear. He was crying. I sat the guitar down and scooted closer to him, gently reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Kendall…" He said but stopped and continued to cry.

"Carlos please tell me what's wrong. You're really scaring me right now." I said wiping away more tears and pulling him close. My heart was racing and my mind was shouting things that he could have done or what could have happened.

"Kendall…I'm…." He said but the ending was muffled by him putting his face on my chest. I pulled us apart and looked at him lovingly. He smiled at me, well tried. I was getting a little impatient but whatever it was it must be hard to say.

This theory caused my mind to shout things. Did he kill someone? Did he rob someone? Was he raped? My heart ached when the last one ran through my mind and I prayed that wasn't it. He took a deep breath and said "Kendall, I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened in shock. He's kidding right? How is that even possible? What the hell? "You're kidding right?" I said hoping he would laugh and tell me he was just acting. But none of that happened. He just cried harder. This sort of shocked the hell out of me. Okay not sort of, this really shocked the hell out of me.

"How?…." I asked, still in shock as I looked at him.

He just continued to cry even more so I pulled him back to me and just held him in my arms while my brain started drawing the connections and everything started making sense.

After a few minutes he looked up at me and said "I'm s-sorry. A-Are you m-mad at m-me?"

I can't believe he would ask me something like that? It's not like he knew he could get pregnant or something. "Babe how in the world could I ever be mad at you. I love you so much. Just like I said in the song."

I started to sing "If you had my child, you would make my life complete, just to have your eyes on a little me" He smiled at my singing.

"Carlos I might not have wrote the song but I mean't every word." I said before connecting our lips.

It wasn't much because we could not smiling and we didn't want to hurt Mini. When we pulled apart I had to ask "How is this even possible?"

He kept on smiling and just shrugged while saying "I don't know the doctor said that I have this special ability called...well its a long name and I can't remember. But you and the two doctors are the only people that know. I haven't told anyone."

"Wait. Special ability? Isn't it more of like a dis-"

"No don't call it that! It sounds wrong." He said interrupting me.

"Well when can we tell them?" I asked, a little overexcited.

"Tell who?" He asked, seemingly to forget what he said a moment ago.

"Everyone." I said, almost shouting.

"I'm glad to see you're so excited but I haven't told anyone but you yet." He said looking down at Mini who seemed calm this whole time.

"Babe I will be with you through this whole process and I'm sure everyone will be too." He smiled at my reassuring words.

I looked down at Carlos' stomach before reaching out to rub it. He smiled when I did this before I felt a little mouth on my hand. Looking down, I saw Mini mouthing my hand with this frustrating look on her face. She didn't have really strong teeth so it didn't hurt that much.

"I think she knows." I told Carlos.

He nodded his head before saying "I know. That explains why she even came to me in the first place when she was under the car. I guess we have this special bond."

"I'm guessing she's trying to protect you." I said chuckling at how it felt.

"Stop. Your going to tire her out soon." Carlos said chuckling.

I pulled my hand back and she went back to resting on his lap. "She is so cute." I said petting her head, recieving a glare from the small creature.

"She looks so pissed off at you." Carlos said laughing before petting her.

After a silence Carlos spoke "I'm so glad you didn't freak out."

"I'm still a little shocked and it probably won't hit me until I see it that we are having a baby." I told him, honestly.

"Oh I'm so glad I told you because I was going to head to the hospital so they could do a check up on me and the baby but then you showed up."

"So when are we suppose to be there?" I asked.

"They said we could be there at any time before 3 because that's when they are both off." He told me.

"Well come on." I said standing up.

"What about Mini?" Carlos said looking down at the kitten.

"What about her?"

"I can't just leave her here by herself."

"She's a cat, she'll be fine."

"No she's a kitten and we don't even have any cat stuff."

"We can-"

"Kendall she's coming with us."

"They don't allow pets in the hospital." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled and said "They let you in. Dog."

I smiled back before saying "If I'm a dog then that makes you my bitch." He was shocked by that but quickly stood, holding Mini, and hit me in my arm.

"Jerk." He said, pouting as he sat back down on the couch.

"So what are we going to do about her?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked.

He nodded his head and continued to pout.

I hate when people do that. I sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of him. When he turned and looked at me I crossed my eyes and made a weird face. He smiled but didn't break his silence. I smiled before I did something I knew would get him to break his silence. I barked. He smiled and chuckled a little but didn't say anything.

"Come on Carlos say something." I said nudging his leg.

He brushed my hand away and resumed pouting. I leaned forward and looked into his eyes to try to will him into breaking his silence like I had super powers but it didn't work. All he did was look back at me. I leaned closer and the second our lips touched he turned his head. I stuck my tongue out and dragged it up the side of his face and ended it with a kiss on his temple.

"Oh my god eeeewwwww! Kendall!" He screamed. I smiled at him as he moved away from me.

"That's so gross!" He said wiping his face with the hand that wasn't holding Mini.

I stood in victory before saying "Now that you're talking what are we going to do with her?"

He sighed and said "I guess we can see if Mrs. Norberry can watch her."

"Do you even know how she feels about us and the whole situation that happened at the door?" I asked remembering the event.

"She had stopped me when I was going to get the mail once to tell me that she was sorry for freaking out and telling my parents. I told her it was fine and she also commented about you..." He said trailing off.

"Well what did she say?" I wondered.

"She said you were quite the catch and very handsome." He said smiling. I could tell that I was blushing at the comment.

"Really?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't get so full of yourself." He told me.

"I would never." I said gasping and placing my hand over my heart like I was hurt he would even think that.

"Right." He said sarcastically before going to put on his shoes.

I grabbed my guitar and went to put it back in my car. When I closed the door back I heard someone call my name. Turning around I see it's Mrs. Norberry. I smiled and waved at her before flipping my hair. Just to see what she would do. A second later i felt someone slap me in the back of the head.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

I smiled at him and said "Nothing."

That's when I remembering that we needed Mrs. Norberry to watch Mini. "Hey Mrs. Norberry can you do me and Carlos a huge favor?" I asked her before she walked into the house.

"Sure sweetie." She said.

"Can you watch our kitten, Mini, while we go to the store." I said opting to say store because all she would do is ask questions if I said hospital.

"Of course." She said walking over to us.

Carlos handed over Mini while thanking her.

"Thanks Mrs. Norberry." I said flipping my hair again.

"Stop that." Carlos said hitting me in my arm.

"What?" I asked him when Mrs. Norberry closed her door.

"Like you don't know what." He said before walking to his car.

I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt before saying "All I was doing was trying to see if she would react in some way."

"What did you expect her to do scream your name like some obsessed fan, pass out, or drop her panties for you?" He asked making me laugh.

"No I just wanted to see if what you told me was true." I said laughing a little.

We drove in silence for a while before Carlos said "Open the glove box."

I thought about it for a moment, thinking it was related to our conversation we had when we got in the car. But when I opened the glove box I saw papers and a yellow envelope. I noticed that this stuff was from the hospital so I skimmed the papers, not really paying much attention.

"Carlos what exactly am I looking for?" I asked, getting a little annoyed at the fact I had no idea what all these numbers and shit meant.

"Ignore the papers and look in the envelope." He told me while keeping his eyes focused on the road.

I put the papers back into the glove box and opened the envelope. Inside was a thick paper. Flipping it over all I noticed was black and grey.

"What am I look-" I was about to ask as my eyes scanned the paper but stopped when I saw a small dot and my heart warmed. This was a sonogram picture of our baby.

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I gave Kendall a quick glance when he stopped in the middle of his sentence. I saw him staring down at the picture smiling. He slowly ran his hand down the paper and when we reached a stop light I looked at him and he was crying.

"Happy tears?" I asked. He smiled and nodded while bringing me in for a kiss.

We decided to go to the pet store first to buy stuff for Mini and Kendall was surprised when I didn't get out.

"Hello?" He said tapping the glass.

"I can't go in." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I heard that pregnant people aren't suppose to be around kitty litter and other things because it can mess with the baby." I told him.

"But you aren't that far along."

"I don't care I'm not risking it." I told him.

He sighed but smiled before he said "Okay see you in a few."

When he came back he had bought a cart full of things. After putting them in the trunk he got in the car. "I bought the litter box that cleans itself." He told me.

"Wait. Isn't that expensive?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I'll pay anything to keep you and my baby safe." He said before rubbing my stomach.

I smiled at him as I backed out because the rubbing didn't stop until we left the parking lot. Then he returned to staring at the sonogram picture.

When we arrived at the hospital Kendall was still holding the picture and looking at it, smiling. When I got out I noticed he didn't move. I walked over to his side and said through the window "You know the doctors want to see you right?"

He snapped back to reality and got out of the car. I saw that he still had the picture in his hand and was about to close the door. "You do realize we are getting a better picture?" He smiled while blushing as he put it back.

As we walked in he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek while his hands rested on my stomach. We stayed in this position as we walked. I didn't mind that it was sort of awkward when we walked towards the maternity ward if the hospital. But the second we came in I heard a familiar squeal.

Dr. Cunningham was standing at the desk talking to the lady there. I'm guessing they were waiting for us because no one was here. As we approached her she was looking at Kendall and when we stopped in front of her she was smiling wildly.

"I'm guessing this is your partner." She said reaching out to shake his hand. He took one of his hands from my stomach and shook her hand before speaking.

"Hello I'm Kendall Knight." He said and I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Dr. Cunningham." She said letting go of his hand, which returned to it's original position.

"I can see you are really excited Kendall. I'm guessing you're taking this really well?" Dr. Cunningham said after paging Dr. Wilson.

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." He said.

"Yeah I couldn't get him out of the car when he saw the sonogram picture." I said and not a moment later I could feel the heat radiating off his body and I could tell he was blushing.

When Dr. Wilson came in he introduced himself to Kendall and vise versa before we went to the back. When we walked into the room Kendall didn't want to let me go but was quick to let go when I told him that we needed me to get another picture. As Dr. Cunningham applied the gel she asked me how Kendall was when he found out.

"At first I thought he was going to flip out so when I told him my emotions were all out of whack. Then when he asked if I was kidding. I kind of broke down and I thought he was going to leave or something. That's when he saw that I was serious. I guess it didn't hit him until he saw the sonogram picture a few minutes ago." I told her before looking at Kendall who was talking to Dr. Wilson.

When he walked back over he was beat red and Dr. Wilson was chuckling to himself. "What?" I asked him.

He shook his head but I still wanted to know. "Tell me." I said.

"It's kind of embarassing." He said looking down.

"Please?" I asked, poking his sides.

He chuckled lightly before saying "I asked him if we could still have sex."

"And?..." I asked because I kind of been wondering about that too.

"He said we could we just had to be gentle." Now I was sure I was a shade of red.

As Dr. Cunningham moved the thingy over my stomach a clear view of my stomach showed up on the screen...

* * *

><p>Mrs. Garcia's POV<p>

As me and my husband walked into the house we noticed that Kendall's car was here. It's so sweet how Kendall is to my son. He is always there to help and care for Carlos when we can't. Not to mention how he makes Carlos feel. Anyone can take one look at them and tell that they are in love. As we approached the couch I saw that Kendall and Carlos were both cuddled up on each other.

"Hey guys." I said but quieted down when I saw that they were sleep.

Peaking over the couch, I saw that they were looking at something. It was a picture. I reached over and slipped it from their grasp to see what it was and when I saw it close up I knew exactly what it was. It's a sonogram picture. I stared at it in shock before I heard my husband ask "What's that?"

I obviously wasn't suppose to be looking at it so I settled with saying "Nothing."

"Sylvia." He said trying to break me.

"It's nothing really." I said, hiding the picture behind one of the pillows on the couch.

Now he was really interested. He walked over and before I could grab the picture again he snatched it up. He stared at it and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "Now Victor stay calm." I said knowing how he is.

"Stay calm? Stay calm! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He said startling the boys awake.

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I jumped up at the sound of someone screaming. Looking up, I saw my dad standing in front of us. He was looking at my mom who was standing behind the couch. I noticed my dad was holding something. My eyes widened when I realized what he was looking at.

_**The sonogram picture.**_

I could tell Kendall saw it to because he squeezed my hand a little. My dad walked around the couch and stepped in my mother's face and said "Sylvia explain to me what this is?"

He obviously knew what it was. He just wanted to hear my mom say it. I stood up and Kendall was next to me a second later. My mom had a guilty look on her face which wasn't helping her case.

"Just tell me one thing Sylvia." My dad said. "Are you pregnant?"

She shook her head before giving us an apologetic frown.

"Then who the hell is?" He asked us.

We were all silent for a while before he started again.

"Carlos." He said, getting my attention.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" He asked.

I shook my head. Not exactly.

"Kendall." He said.

I turned to look at Kendall and I could tell he was nervous. Not just because his hand was sweating but he was also tense. I squeezed his hand, reassuringly as my dad asked him the same question.

"Did you get someone pregnant son?" He asked and I could tell he wasn't only looking at Kendall as a father but he was looking at him like a cop.

When Kendall nodded all hell broke loose.

"What!" He screamed.

Then my mother spoke while holding my father's shoulder. "Kendall you cheated on Carlos and got someone pregnant?"

Before he could answer my father spoke through gritted teeth. "Who?"

I glared at them. I couldn't believe they would think Kendall is cheating on me.

"Who?" They both asked in unison as they glared at him.

"Me!" I screamed.

They're eyes widened but my father quickly retaliated. "You're lying. What did I tell you about lying in this hou-"

"They put the carrier of the child at the bottom of the sonogram right?" I asked my mother, interrupting my father.

She nodded her head before they both looked at the picture again.

"Carlos Garcia." My mother read out loud.

They both looked at us.

Shocked.

"Carlos-" My mother was cut off when my father ran out of the house, dropping the sonogram picture at the door. I quickly ran over to it and picked it up as my mother just stared at the door.

"Victor!" My mother screamed trying to get him to come back in.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back." She said before running out the door to get my father.

I felt tears run down my face before I felt arms wrap around me. Kendall kissed me on the cheek before we both looked down at the sonogram picture. In the first one there was one dot in the middle. In the recent one there are two.

I felt Kendall rub my stomach while whispering to me that everything was going to be alright. I knew that things were eventually going to be okay but as of right now things were bad. Not only am I pregnant. I'm pregnant with twins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BAM! MERRY MOTHER FUCKING CHRISTMAS! :D**

**I also would like to give thanks to darius prince of the sea for guessing what the big surprise was and to BTRCarlosFan333 for telling me about the whole pregnant and litter box thing. Also to all of you that have stuck with this story and have stayed when I gave you those crappy short chapters. This kind of sounds like the story is almost over when it's just getting started baby! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Lol finished at 5am on the dot XD Anyway I'm surprised I finished this chapter before the new year because it's rather long. I also had to find time to type while dealing with nosy relatives. "Whatcha doin?" "Whatcha typing?" "Why are you always on that laptop?" Gosh..I love them but there is a limit to how much I can take. Okay enough of my bitching and on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

Carlos had been crying since his parents had left and that was at least 5 hours ago. It was now dark outside and we were sitting in his room, on his bed as I held him while he continued to cry. I had tried to get him to just calm down by telling him that everything was going to be okay but that just made him cry more. I'm just still shocked at how Mr. Garcia reacted. I mean it's surprising but why in the hell did he have to walk out. Carlos sat up a little and wiped his face.

"Can you go get Mini while I get in the shower?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and got off the bed, heading to the door. When I heard the shower start I made my way over to Mrs. Norberry's house. When I knocked on the door it wasn't a second later that the door swung open.

"Hey Mrs. Norberry I'm here to get Mini." I said to her.

She smiled and said "For a second I thought you guys forgot about her."

She went into another room and a second later she returned with the small kitten. She handed her over while saying "She is welcomed to come over at anytime."

"Thank you." I said holding Mini in my arms as she looked up at me.

As I walked back I watched the little kitten and found myself asking her if she had a good time. I shook my head when I realized that she wasn't going to answer me. When I walked in I placed her in the little pet bed we bought her. I smiled when she streatched out on it. I turned around and was about to head upstairs to check on Carlos but someone was coming in the house. It was Mrs. Garcia.

"Victor get in here." She told him.

When he walked in I could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. I was about to say something to him but he held his hand up, stopping me before I could even begin.

"Kendall I would like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted." He said.

I crossed my arms and glared at him before saying "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He sighed and said "Well I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating."

"We both are." Mrs. Garcia added.

"Once again I'm not the one you guys should be apologizing to. Not to be rude but I kind of didn't care what you guys thought because I was going to take the blame and say I got a girl pregnant but Carlos told you the truth. He trusted you guys and he didn't expect you guys, especially his dad, to act that way. He has been crying since you guys left and didn't let up until a few minutes ago to take a shower." I told them.

They both had sad looks before we all heard Carlos coming down the steps. The second his parents saw him they apologized.

"Carlos we are sorry for the way we reacted." Mr. Garcia said.

"Dad have you been crying?" Carlos asked, ignoring the apology.

He nodded his head before saying "I have and I see you have been too."

"Yeah." Carlos said moving over to me.

I wrapped my arms around him as Mr. Garcia spoke. "Once again we both want to apologize to you for the way we acted when you told us the news."

"Will you ever forgive us?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Of course but I have a few questions." Carlos said. They both nodded, signaling for him to start.

"Why did you react like that, dad?" Carlos asked.

I listened intensly because I wanted to know as well. "I can't really explain it. I just felt overwhelmed with emotions and I didn't know what to do. I was mad because in all of my life I had never heard of something like this and I didn't see it coming. As you can tell I'm not good with surprises and on top of that I was happy because, well I mean come on you are pregnant. What parent wouldn't be happy and excited." He said, smiling at the end.

"But why were you crying?" Carlos asked.

"After I stopped running I was crying tears of joy but then I realized that I had just ran off, sending the worst signal in the world." Mr. Garcia told him.

From my perspective I could tell that Carlos had definately got his sensitivity from his dad because what he said didn't make the most sense. But I guess that's how sensitive he is.

"Can I ask a question?" Mrs. Garcia said.

We all nodded her heads and she said "How in the hell is this even possible? Excuse my language." We all chuckled a little at her question.

"It's called..." Carlos said trying to think of the word.

"Manstrotopsonist." I said finishing his sentence.

Carlos turned and looked at me with widened eyes before he said "How in the hell did you remember that?"

"Because I'm smart like that." I said, smiling when he gave me a knowing look.

"Dr. Wilson told me." I said truthfully this time.

"Anyway." Carlos said turning back to his parents. "The thing that I have gives me the ability to bare children. The only thing I'm worried about is how big I'm going to get."

"This is so exciting!" Mrs. Garcia said.

"Don't worry son we will make sure you're okay as you, you know, expand." Mr. Garcia said making us laugh a little.

"I need to learn more about this." Mrs. Garcia said before running out of the room.

Mr. Garcia went with her before I turned to Carlos and said "Now I know where you get your traits from." He laughed before hugging me.

"Thank you." He said after he pulled away.

"For what?" I asked.

"For always being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you and our babies."

"Good because we're counting on you." I smiled at that, remembering the song.

"It just feels weird that we're starting a family of our own you know." I said to him.

"Good weird right?" He asked looking up at me.

"Of course." I said pulling him closer to me. He rested his head against my chest and sighed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked after a while.

"Doing what? Sighing?"

"No its like you ask me a question and after I answer you like let out a sigh of relief."

He just looked down then he mumbled something but I couldn't hear him. "Huh?" I said moving his head so he would be looking at me.

"I just...I know that this is a bit much for us. I mean you see normal couples and when the guy gets the girl pregnant he doesn't stay with her because he can't handle it and..."

"I've been here this whole time and you're wondering why I haven't left yet." I said finishing his sentence.

He nodded his head before looking down. I kneeled in front of him and said "Carlos I'm not just some guy. When I say I love you I mean it in every way no matter what. Even when something this strange happens. But I am happy that we are given this opprotunity to have a family together and I am not going to waste it by leaving."

He smiled and I saw a happy tear run down his face. I cupped his cheek, wiping the tear away before connecting our lips. When we pulled apart he grabbed me by my shirt and brought us back together, wrapping his arms around my neck. I couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss when he wouldn't let me go. We ended up on the floor and I had to stop him before we went too far. After I pulled him off he was smiling innocently at me, his lips slightly swollen.

"If your parents weren't here me and you would be in the bedroom right now." I told him.

He chuckled at me before saying "I just wanted to thank you for being the most amazing person in the world."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his compliment before I kissed him again. We quickly pulled apart when we heard someone gasp. I noticed that it was coming from upstairs so we got off the couch and went to see what was wrong. When we walked up there we saw that Carlos parents were in the study room on the computer.

"Hey that's the thing Dr. Wilson showed me." Carlos said looking at the screen. I saw what looked like an old picture of a man who was pregnant.

"They killed him because well, you know how people were back then." Carlos said.

"When you start to show I'll send one of my guys to watch after you." Mr. Garcia said. Both me and Carlos' eyes widened in shock at his serious tone.

"Dad they wouldn't do that now." Carlos said.

"How do you know?" Mr. Garcia retorted.

Carlos went silent. The idea of a cop following us around 24/7 was a little over the top but I just stayed silent.

"Victor don't you think that's a bit much." Mrs. Garcia said. Thank god she spoke up.

"Sylvia we don't want Carlos to end up like him to we." Mr. Garcia said refering to the man on the screen.

"Victor remember these are different times. Now witches and stuff like that are things many people want to be, not feared. So I think Carlos would probably be put on a golden pedestal for having this happen to him."

I could tell her words were getting through to him so I decided to add on to that. "Yeah and on top of that I can get a couple of my hockey friends to walk around with us just in case." Almost immediately I saw that my words had helped a lot.

"That sounds like a better idea then having a cop with a loaded gun walking around the school. Its kinda like undercover if you think about it." He said, smiling. Carlos sighed while Mrs. Garcia gave a pity smile to her son.

* * *

><p>Today was Halloween and Carlos and I, along with the rest of our friends, decided to go to this new haunted house. Me and Carlos got here first, clad in our costumes with everyone else. I was dressed as Spiderman and I suggested that Carlos be Mary Jane Watson. He hit me multiple times for saying that before he decided to go as a zombie. I'm surprise we are early because it took him forever to put on his make-up.<p>

James and Logan were second to show up. James was Batman and Logan was Robin. When Dak and Camille got here they made every vampire dressed person look like shit. They both had on matching and very real looking Vampire costumes, contacts and all. Carlos didn't see them pull up and screamed like hell when Camille tapped him on the shoulder. He hid behind me before he realized it was Camille while said girl was laughing her ass off.

"That's not funny you look scary as hell!" Carlos said coming from behind me.

"Sorry." Dak said apologizing for her because she was laughing so much.

"Oh my god! The look on his face!" Camille said, still laughing. Dak had to get her to stop so she wouldn't ruin her costume from crying.

"Are you done?" Carlos asked when she stopped.

"I'm good, sorry Carlos." She said, finally apologizing.

"Soo.." James said, rocking on his heels.

"The bus for the haunted house should be here in a few." Dak told him.

He nodded his head before grabbing Logan and pulling him closer. He whispered something in his ear and soon his face was about as red as his costume. When the bus finally got here everyone waiting got on. I let Carlos go first into the seats before I sat next to him. James and Logan doing the same. Camille and Dak sat behind us.

As we rode I leaned over to James and asked "What did you say to get Logan so red?"

"I told him that the costume makes his ass look amazing."

I couldn't contain my laughter at that. When we got off the bus everyone stared at it in awe. "Dak you said haunted house. Not haunted mansion." Logan said to him.

"You say that like its a bad thing." Dak responded.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Logie." James said wrapping his arms around Logan.

Carlos looked up at me and smiled. "I'll protect you too." I said giving him a kiss.

We all got our tickets before being told to make our way down the path to the house. As we made our way down this almost dark walkway we came across a small bridge and the second we stepped foot on it Carlos was glued to my side.

"I'm not going on there James." We heard Logan say.

"James!" Logan screamed.

We turned around to see James carrying Logan as he made his way over the bridge. A couple of people that were along with us chuckled at him. When you look over the side of the bridge there was green smokey water beneath us. I looked down at Carlos when he squeezed my arm tighter. Looking in the same direction as him I saw some little girl walking towards us. She had no expression on her face as she steadily walked. We heard a couple of people gasp when they saw her.

"Kendall are we suppose to do something?" Carlos asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe she's coming to help or something." I told him.

When we stepped off the bridge the little girl was a few feet away.

"Stop!" We heard a deep voice yell.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at the voice and a couple of people bumped into us, quickly apologizing later. The little girl got mad and started screaming before she came running towards us. A second later a big guy came out of nowhere and grabbed the girl, tossing her into the river below the bridge. She screamed as she acted like she couldn't swim before sinking.

"Hi." The man said now standing in front of us.

Everyone returned the greeting before he spoke again. "That little girl was a demon and it would be good if you avoided them. Now we are going to make our way to Elizabeth's house. Any questions?"

The was a small silence before he said "Yes..Robin being carried by Batman."

Everyone chuckled again before Logan spoke "Who is Elizabeth exactly?"

"Elizabeth was the owner of this house. You will learn more about her as we move along. Any more questions?"

We all shook our heads no before we started to walk, following him. I noticed he had various guns on him, most likely not loaded. When we reached the steps of the building we heard a loud scream before we saw a little demon girl come running from around the house. She jumped on the man and he tried to pry her off but she stabbed him.

"Run. Run in the house and lock the doors." He said before he stopped moving.

We all ran when the little girl glared at us, her face had red spots of blood on it. When we got in Dak and some guy closed the doors and locked them.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Someone asked.

I looked around the barely lit room. It was pretty huge considering it was just the entrance. There was a Tv on the wall in front of us. When it cut on some lady came on in mid sentence about how her house was a school for girls but then it started messing up before it cut off. Another lady showed up and said "Welcome. This was the house of Elizabeth Crauwny. She was the principle of a prep school that she created within her mansion. That is before she went insane and began to torture and feed upon these children. She killed thousands of her students before anyone found out about it. She had one flaw about her that gave the cops plenty of evidence. After eating the children she would stuff them and place them around the house and make it seem like she was running a fine school. When people would stop by the children she had left were servants and if they messed up they would be the first to be eaten after the guest left. When she was killed all of the children that were killed before they even got a chance to live came back as, well, what you saw outside. Now since you can't go out the way you came in you guys have to split into two groups and make your way through the house."

How come every crazy bitch name is Elizabeth. I kind of feel bad for good people with that name. The whole time she was talking Carlos was squeezing my arm and had a hand on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Those poor children." He said, still holding his stomach.

I'm pretty sure this whole thing is fake and he's thinking about it too much but I just let him stay in his daze. We all started to seperate into groups before she came back on the screen. "Wait before you guys go. The children do not like electronic devices and will kill anyone who has them so please place your things into the containers by the door. You will get them back later on. If you survive..."

Right after she finished the lights started to flicker and there was a scream from beyond the house. After everyone put there items in the crate we resumed seperating into teams. Me, Carlos, James, Logan, Dak, and Camille all got into one team while the other people there got into another team.

"Good luck." We all said to the other team.

"Same to you guys." They said back.

"Which side?" Carlos asked me. There were two ways a left side which lead to the dining room and the right side which lead to the living room.

"Left side?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and we started moving. As we turned into the dining room cautiously Carlos hugged my arm.

"Maybe we should have gone the other way." Logan said.

"Why?" Dak questioned.

"Remember this chick ate children and we, children, are going through the dining room to the kitchen." He responded, causing everyone to stop.

"Well we can't go back now." Camille said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because the door closed behind us." She simply stated.

Carlos squealed and moved from hugging my arm to hugging my side.

"Carlos, it's just a haunted house. Your life isnt in danger." I told him when he was making it difficult to breathe.

"Sorry." He said letting me go and grabbed my hand.

I could tell he relaxed a little but was still scared by the way he gripped my hand. "So we still have to keep moving." I said walking forward.

The dining room was very big and the table stretched from one end of the room to the other end. It was as big as about three trucks lined up. As we walked along the table Carlos screamed and pushed me closer to the wall. Looking down I saw one of the demon children staring at us from under the table.

"Whoa!" Dak said moving Camille out of the way. She obviously wasn't paying attention.

"James!" Logan screamed.

But he wasn't looking under the table. When I looked past them I saw dozens of the demon children crawling from up under the table. Logan jumped from James arms and ran like hell to the kitchen. When we finally caught up to him he was standing on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Logan how am I going to protect you if you're going to run off like that?" James asked him.

Logan looked down shyly before climbing down. James grabbed his hand before we turned to the side door. When I saw the yellow security tape I sighed.

"Either we go back-"

"Can't." Camille said interrupting me.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Doors closed and locked." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed when I heard a door open.

"We have to go through here." Dak said gesturing towards the door he just opened.

"Where does it go to?" Carlos asked before we moved.

"It's a staircase." He told him.

As we walked up the stairs we heard the door close behind us. "Do they really have to close the doors?" Carlos asked, terror in his voice.

"Yeah or people will just go back the way they came and they might have more people going through each room as we speak." Dak said as we finished the stairs and made our way down a hallway.

Halfway through this long ass hallway there was more police tape but when you looked past it there was a covered body on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Where are we suppose to go now?" Logan asked.

"Check the doors for a way out." I said, walking over to a door and twisting the nob.

"This is a bedroom. A messy one at that." Carlos said from behind me.

"I've got a closet over here." Dak said.

"Bathroom." James said, closing his door.

"Why don't we just go through the tape?" Camille asked.

A second later the lights flickered and I saw the body that was covered start to raise up. Then all of the door we opened closed. Everyone screamed until I noticed the door James opened didn't close. "Everyone to the bathroom." I shouted over everyone's screaming.

Me and Carlos were the last to get in and before the door closed behind us I saw that the person on the ground that was walking to us looked like the Elizabeth lady. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"That was her!" Carlos panted out.

"Who?" Dak asked.

"The lady!" He said screaming.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and then we heard banging on the door. Me and Carlos quickly ran over to the others in the far corner of the bathroom.

"Guys there's a door over there." James informed us.

A second later the door busted open revealing the Elizabeth bitch. We all ran through the door James spotted and ended up in office type room.

"We have to find a way out!" Camille screamed. We all scrambled for ways out. Locked. Locked. Locked. Everything is locked what the hell.

"Everything is locked." James said banging on one of the doors.

"Wait what's this?" Carlos asked pulling on a handle that was on the floor. I helped him open it and was met with the sight of barely lit stairs.

"Who's first?" I asked.

Everyone took a step back. I sighed as I jumped down the whole and started going down the steps. When I got to the bottom I saw a boat in what looked like to be a sewer pipe. As I got closer my assumptions where correct when the smell hit me.

"Oh gross!" Carlos said when the smell hit him too.

"Cover your nose." I told the rest of them.

"Do they expect us to get in that?" Logan asked.

"Either that or we face them." Dak said looking behind us.

We all turned around to see the demon children come running down the stairs. When we turned around Logan was the first one in the boat.

"Well come on. Get the fuck in." He said, gesturing for us to get in.

James quickly got in, followed by Camille, then Dak, then Carlos and finally me.

"How do we get this thing to move?" James asked.

We all searched for something to cut it on before the boat started moving by its self just as the demon children were getting close. As we rode the boat we heard various screams and not a second later Carlos was back to hugging my side. Then the torches that lit the place went out causing everyone to scream and Carlos' grip to tighten on me. I just let him do it. Besides its not like he's going to let go anyway. There was light at the end of the tunnel and I could tell that the haunted house was finally over.

As we rode out we heard the voice of the woman from before "Congradulations on surviving. You can pick up your things when the boat comes to a stop along with a special something from us."

When the boat stopped we got out and walked up some stairs and were handed bags with our things along with a DVD.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's on the DVD." Carlos asked as I unlocked my door.<p>

Everyone was staying over my house since my parents and Katie were staying over their friends houses.

"I hope its something good." Dak said.

I cut on the lights as we removed our shoes. "Okay costumes off and pjs on." I said before showing everyone where they could change. They all grabbed their bags and went to go change. Me and Carlos went up to my room to change.

After putting on my pjs I checked on Carlos who had been in the bathroom removing his make-up for some time.

"You finished yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said throwing the wash cloth into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Good now get your sexy ass in some pjs so everyone wont think were doing something." I said nudging him towards his pjs which happen to be on the bed.

After cutting off the light in the bathroom he left on I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his body and rested my hands on his stomach. I moved us over to the full length mirror and rubbed his stomach while looking at us in the mirror before saying "Are you thinking about telling them?"

He chuckled and said "We have to tell them sooner or later. I'm sure they will react better then my dad."

I laughed at that before we heard Logan from the other side of the door. "Guys they aren't fucking."

Then we heard James say "Well tell them to hurry up."

Before Logan could say it Carlos opened the door to a smiling Logan.

"Took you guys long enough." He said before going down the stairs.

I noticed that all of the beds and stuff was set up. Probably the doing of James and Dak. Camille and Dak were cuddling up on the couch while James sat on one of the blow up mattresses being joined by Logan. Me and Carlos decided to sit on the couch next to Camille and Dak.

"So you guys ready to see what's on this DVD?" Dak asked, holding up the remote.

We all nodded our heads before he pressed play. We all instantly busted into laughter at the sight of us looking scared as hell walking towards the haunted house. "They must have put webcams everywhere." Logan said.

After watching the DVD I figured it was time. "Carlos you ready?" I whispered in his ear as Dak got up to get the DVD out.

He nodded his head before getting up to go get the sonogram picture he bought with him. "Hey Carlos where are you going?" Camille asked.

"B.R.B." Carlos shouted, running up the stairs. Everyone looked at me when I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You alright Kendall?" Dak asked me.

I nodded my head as I heard Carlos cime down the stairs. I stood up and walked in front of the Tv feeling everyones eyes on me. Carlos soon joined me before I spoke "Guys we have something to tell all of you."

They were all paying close attention as Carlos spoke "Well as weird as it may sound...I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked shocked before they busted into laughter. They quickly stopped when they saw we weren't laughing.

"Carlos?" Logan said.

"You are kidding right?" James said.

Carlos didn't say anything. He just took the sonogram out of the envelope he had in his hand and gave it to Logan. His and James eyes widened as Logan pointed out that Carlos' name was at the bottom of the picture before handing it to Camille and Dak.

"B-But Carlos there are two dots on this picture." Camille stated.

"So that must mean-" Dak started.

"TWINS!" Camille squealed before getting up and pulling Carlos into a tight hug.

When she pulled me in for a tight hug I saw they guys staring at the picture.

"Whoa." James said still looking at it.

"This has to be some joke." Logan said, recieving a glare from me, Carlos, and Camille.

"It's called having Manstrotopsonist Mr. Future Doctor." Carlos said to him. I was surprised he finally remembered the name.

"I thought that was just some old fairy tale!" He said shocked.

"I guess we'll see if its real or not in a few months." James said handing the picture back over to Carlos.

"Congradulations guys." Dak said coming over to give us a hug.

"So you guys are like not freaked out about this?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a little surreal but I guess we'll see in a few months like James said." Logan said.

"This is so awesome!" Camille said jumping up and down.

"Totally awesome." Dak agreed.

"There going to be little versions of you guys running around here." James said.

"It's going to be really cute." Logan added.

Carlos let out a happy sigh. "I'm glad you guys didnt react like my dad." He told them.

"What did he say?" Dak asked.

"He sort of ran away but he came back and explained that he was just mixed up in his emotions and is excited for the babies." I told them.

"What about your parents Kendall?" James asked.

My eyes widened in shock. I never even mentioned this to my parents.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if Mr. Garcia's reasoning for running sound weird but they were meant to because sometimes we do things based off of emotion and is hard to explain. Originally I wasn't going to put them telling their friends in this chapter but if I didn't then it would have been two short chapters and I'm not doing that again. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Happy New Year! :D Review Please.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry guys I was suppose to update this on the weekend but all of my teachers decided to give projects and shit so I had to hurry up and type this. It isn't my best chapter but it isn't my worst. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Kendall. We were here for the next ultrasound before Thanksgiving. But when we told our friends about the ultrasound they wanted to come as well. We weren't waiting on the doctors. They were already ready for us. We were waiting for them to show up.

"Kendall.."

"I know." He said already knowing I was going to say something about them being late.

I looked down at my stomach. It wasn't really big yet. It was more of a little bump, like I just gained a few pounds which I did. I'm just glad that Kendall hadn't asked the team to follow me yet. I mean I wasn't showing yet but knowing my father he would have wanted someone watching after me ever since we told him.

Kendall had already told the team about me being pregnant and their reactions were fairly hilarious while others just didn't believe him. He mentioned to them that my dad was a cop and asked for them to watch after me when I started showing. The ones that didn't believe him were slowly thinking it was true and after coming down from their shock they agreed. I think they only did it because Kendall mentioned my dad was a cop.

I smiled when our friends finally came through the door.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

"Sorry we're late!" Camille screamed as she skipped over.

Anyone could tell that she was excited to be here. Soon all of us were walking to the ultrasound room and Carlos was on the table.

"You have two doctors?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Carlos said.

"Why?"

"Because this is an extremely rare case and he needs at least one doctor to always be there for him." Dr. Wilson told him.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are all so excited since Carlos has found out about his new special ability." Dr. Cunningham said as she rubbed the gel on Carlos' stomach.

"Wait." Logan said. "Why are you calling it that its more of a disease."

Carlos reached over and slapped the smart boy in his stomach while saying "No! That sounds fucked up. Call it a special ability you ass!"

"Whoa babe calm down." I said rubbing his shoulder.

Logan mumbled something under his breath about him being a child.

"What was that?" Carlos asked glaring at him.

"Nothing!" I said stopping Logan before he said anything.

Dr. Cunningham was giggling as she moved the sonogram thingy on Carlos' stomach. Everyone's eyes moved to the screen when Dr. Cunningham turned it on. I heard Camille squeal when the developing babies showed up on the screen. I turned to see if they believed us now and their facial expressions said it all.

"Now do you believe us." I said to Logan and James. They both just nodded. I could tell that James was more shocked than Logan.

"Well your children are growing just fine and everything is going on schedule." Dr. Cunningham said.

"Would you guys like a new picture?" She asked. I looked to Carlos and he nodded.

"This is so amazing." Camille said.

"I can't wait to see them." Dak said and we all agreed with him.

"I think if we did some tests we could figure out the sex of the babies. Would you guys like to know now?" Dr. Cunningham asked.

"No, we want it to be a surprise." Carlos said and I nodded my head in agreement.

She turned to our friends and asked them. They all agreed with us except for Camille.

"I want to know!" She said in excitement.

"No!" Carlos told her.

"Why not I won't tell you guys."

"Camille you know you can't keep a secret." Logan said.

"Yes I can!" She yelled.

"No you can't!" Logan yelled back before Dak agreed with Logan causing Camille to pout.

"I can to keep a secret." She mumbled folding her arms.

"No you can't!" Logan and Carlos yelled at her, effectively silencing her while scaring the hell out of everyone with the sudden outburst.

After Dr. Cunningham wiped the gel off of Carlos' stomach she said "Since the holidays are coming up we probably won't see you guys until the new year. But don't be afraid to come here if you think something is wrong. Also since we don't have time now we would also like to get some blood work done next time."

We nodded and made our way out the door. Dr. Wilson stopped me while the others kept moving and said "I noticed that Carlos is getting irritable. That's just one of the symptoms of pregnancy. Now I need for you to be there for him, you know, randomly compliment him as he gets bigger and try to keep him calm to avoid him stressing."

I nodded my head before we parted ways.

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

Today was Thanksgiving and my parents invited Kendall's parents and little sister here. Mainly so we could tell them the news. I was sitting in my room trying to put on a new shirt my mother gave me but it wouldn't fit thanks to my growing stomach. Oh great now I have to pee again. This is like the third time this morning. I'd rather have this than throwing up though. After I was finish I went back to my closet in search for a shirt that would actually fit.

"Carlos?" I heard my mom say.

"Yeah?" I said throwing another shirt back into the closet.

"Are you dressed yet?" She asked.

"Nothing fits!" I said in frustration, throwing yet another shirt back into the closet. I heard her chuckling as she came up the steps before she came in my room.

"You don't have any shirt that fits?" She asked me.

"No, I've tried on almost every shirt in this closet and all of them ride up my stomach." I told her as I tried on another shirt.

"But the only thing thats showing is the lower part of your stomach." She said as she pulled down my shirt a little.

"Pulling down my shirt doesn't do anything." I told her.

She chuckled and said "Do you want to wear one of your father's shirts?"

"Ew! No!" I said as the idea of me in one of my dad's old ugly shirts popped up in my head.

"Well what are you going to wear?"

"Can't I just wear this tank top?" I asked.

"No." She said before walking to the door.

"Maybe you can see if Kendall has any shirts." She added before she left.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Kendall's number. After a few rings I heard him speak. "Hey babe."

"Hey." I said, sighing. I love hearing his voice.

"So what's up?" He asked, wondering why I called.

"Oh! Um...Can you grab a shirt for me before you leave because none of my shirts fit." I told him.

"We are actually pulling up to your house now. But don't worry I'll be right up." He said just as I heard the sound of a car pulling up.

"See you in a few." He said before hanging up.

I heard my mother greet them as they came in the house.

"So your mother tells me your having a wardrobe malfunction." I heard Kendall say from my doorway.

"Yes and I can't find anything to wear that fits." I told him as I continued to search through my closet. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed me cheek.

"You look beautiful in anything." He told me.

"Well my mom said I can't wear this tank top down stairs and I don't have any shirts that fit because it keeps showing the bottom of my stomach."

"Really?" He said turning me around. He lifted up my shirt and smiled.

"It's getting bigger." He said.

"Obviously Kendall. We still have to tell your parents or they're going to want to know why my stomach is growing." I told him.

"So come on." He said putting my shirt back down.

"I don't have a proper shirt." I said in frustration.

"Well take mine." He said taking off his red button up.

"Kendall I can't-"

"Shh. Put it on and lets go. Besides I have on a black shirt so I'm good."

"Kendall are you sur-"

"Yes. Now where did you put the new sonogram picture?"

"In the drawer." I said pointing to my nightstand as I put on the shirt.

When he grabbed the envelope and turned around he said "You look sexy in my clothes."

I blushed at his words before he handed me the envelope and picked me up bridal style.

"Is this really necessary?" I said as I put the envelope under my shirt.

"Yes."

"Kendall why are you caring him?" Katie asked as we entered the living room.

"Because I can." Kendall said as he continued to carry me through the down into the basement.

"You know we haven't been down here before...I think." Kendall said as we went down the stairs.

"Because I don't like the basement it makes me feel like I'm trapped."

"Do all basements make you feel like that?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to be in a room knowing that there is only one way out."

"True."

"Kendall you actually got Carlos to come into the basement?" My dad said when he saw us, glancing away from the Tv where he and Mr. Knight were watching football.

"It was by force." I told him, chuckling at his glare he sent me.

"I would so drop you if you weren't you know what?" He whispered to me.

"In love with you?" I guessed.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said as he carried me over to the bar in the corner.

"We should come down here more often." He told me.

"No we shouldn't." I said sternly.

"And watch scary movies?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No." I said forcing his eyebrow down.

"Hey no touchy."

"Your the one holding me."

"That's just because you walk too slow."

"I'm sorry but I didn't ask to be like this." I whispered in his ear.

"That is true but aren't you happy you're like this?"

"Of course I mean who wouldn't?" I said, smiling.

"What you guys whispering about?" My dad asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said a little too quick.

"Oh great now he really wants to know." I told him.

"Then lets go upstairs."

"I'll figure it out sooner or later." My dad said as we went upstairs.

"I meant to look and see what kind of liquor you guys."

"Why?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"No reason."

"Mmhhmm sure." I said as we walked into the living room.

"Guys the food will be ready in a few minutes." My mom said when she saw us.

"Kendall why are you carrying him?" She added. We both gave her a knowing look before she understood.

"Why did you guys look at her like that?" Katie asked.

I looked at Kendall and he said "Mind your business Katie."

"Kendall be nice to your sister." I heard Mrs. Knight say.

"She's asking questions again." Kendall told her.

"Katie stop asking questions." Mrs. Knight told her. She huffed and turned back around on the couch.

"Kendall no need to be mean." I told him.

"We don't need her asking questions just yet." He whispered in my ear as he walked over to the couch.

"You don't have to whisper. I don't care anymore." She said to us. Kendall sat down and I moved to his lap.

"Have you been working out?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "You noticed?"

"Yeah. You don't really carry me that long." I told him.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine I know you can't carry me around forever."

"I'll try." He said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" He asked me.

"Mmhhmm." I mumbled. I soon found myself going to sleep in his arms.

I woke up to the sound of my mother telling everyone dinner was ready.

"You hungry sleeping beauty?" Kendall asked me.

I chuckled at the name before saying "Starving."

"I bet you are." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Kendall." I said sternly.

"Don't worry everyone is at the table except for us." He said, ending it with picking me up.

"I can walk there." I told him.

"So." He said, not letting me go.

When we walked in the dinning room everyone was finishing up helping set the table. Kendall sat me down and the envelope fell from up under my shirt and hit the floor.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"Mom she's doing it again." Kendall said.

"I wasn't talking to you Kendall." She said to him before turning back to me.

"Nothing." I told her.

"I don't believe you." She whispered before my mom spoke.

"Who wants to do the prayer?" She asked.

"I'll say it." Kendall offered.

"Really?" Everyone said in unison.

He chuckled and said "Yes."

"Well go ahead son." Mr. Knight said.

"Dear Lord please bless this food and the hands that prepared it. Bless the friends and family we've come to know and love. Bless us for having this amazing year and hopefully many more to come. Let this food be neutering for our bodies for christ's sake. Amen."

"That was beautiful Kendall." My mom said and everyone agreed.

"I have a lot to be blessed for." Kendall said as we all took our seats. Me and my parents could tell that was a secret message.

Halfway through the dinner I nudged Kendall and he leaned over and whispered "You ready?" I nodded my head before we both stood up.

"Um...Can we have everyones attention." Kendall said. My parents smiled at us as Kendall took my hand.

"Do you want to say it or me?" Kendall said.

"I'll say it." I said as I went to go pick up the envelope off of the floor.

"I got it." Kendall said before he picked it up for me.

"I'm pregnant." I told them when Kendall stood back up with the envelope. Katie was still eating but when I said that her jaw just dropped. It was quiet until her food that was on her fork hit the plate. It sort of knocked everyone out of their shock.

"Um.." Mrs. Knight said.

"Boys this isn't the time nor the place for jokes." Mr. Knight said.

"Dad it's not a joke we're serious." Kendall told him.

"So I'm guessing that envelope hold the truth." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes." Kendall said.

"Boys this has to be the worst excuse you could ever use."

"Dad this isn't an excuse."

"Kendall don't talk back to your father. What's in the envelope?" Mrs. Knight said before she took the envelope from Kendall and began to open it.

"Kendall what did you boys really do? Did you-" Mr. Knight began but was cut off by Mrs. Knight's gasp.

"How?" Mrs. Knight asked us. Katie rushed around the table to look at the picture.

"I knew you guys were acting weird." She said staring at the picture.

"Well I have this...disease...that allows me to bare children." I told her, ignoring Katie.

"This is crazy." Mr. Knight said staring wide eyed at the picture.

"B-But there are..." Mrs. Knight started.

"Two on here." Mr. Knight finished.

"Yes. That's the other thing. We are having twins." Kendall told his shocked parents.

"Whoa." Katie said in more of a whisper.

"Do you know if they're identical or fraternal?" Mrs. Knight asked, smiling.

"No we want everything to be a surprise." I said to her.

"Congratulations!" She said to us before giving us a hug followed by Mr. Knight who also congratulated us.

We all returned to our seats before we heard Mrs. Knight say "I'm going to be a grandmother."

She was smiling so hard when Kendall leaned over and said "I think her face is going to be stuck like that."

"So I'm guessing they told you guys first?" Mr. Knight said to my parents.

"Yeah." My mom said.

"And you guys reacted better than my dad." I said before Kendall and my mother laughed.

"He sort of ran." Kendall explained when his parents gave him a weird look.

"I had legitimate reasons." He told them as they laughed.

"Yeah right." My mom said which caused more laughing. I'm so happy that everyone wasn't weirded out about it. Katie even wanted to rub my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Kendall's parents know! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will have some Jagan in it. :D Review Plz**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm sooo tried right now from updating all of my stories in one night. But I got really inspired today for different reasons and before I start rambling about my life I'll let you read this chapter for Jagan lovers. I figured there hasn't been much of their relationship showed so I did something special and it wasn't originally going to be in the story. I just made it up a while ago. I will use that as my excuse for the length of this chapter. LOL**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got out of the car with the (not really needed) help of Kendall. Everyone had been keeping there eyes on me since I started showing and the second I came down stairs this morning my dad told Kendall that it was time for their plan. As I walked up to the hockey team and our friends that were patiently waiting for me I had a frown on my face.<p>

"Fix your face." Camille told me.

I stuck my tongue out at her before trying to walk past them.

"Ah-ah." Kendall said grabbing my arm. I sighed and stepped over to him.

"Carlos I know you probably don't want to do this but it's something your father wants. All he wants is for you to be safe." Kendall said before turning to our friends.

"As you all know the news and I already told you guys about the plan. Well it's starting today since he's starting to show." Kendall told them.

"Wait. How many people will be following me?" I asked Kendall.

"Just three." He told me.

"Can we just do one and as they grow we add more people? Please?" I asked him, putting on my best puppy dog face.

He sighed and said "Fine. Dak will be with you for now."

"I can deal with that." I said as Dak stepped up.

After Kendall went over the plan again with everyone else we all seperated and headed to class. Dak was on one side of me while Kendall was on the other side. They were like this for most of the day. At lunch I was sitting at the table with Kendall, James, Dak, and Camille. I had asked Logan if he could go get my lunch since at the time he was the only person that was with us other than Dak but he told me he wasn't allowed to leave my side.

"Okay guys." James said getting everyone's attention.

"You all know about the winter concert talent show thingy we are having later on today?" He asked us.

We all nodded. I mean it was hard to miss since the start of December that's all everyone was talking about.

"Well, I wanted to do a special performance for Logan." He told us. I thought that had to be the sweetest thing in the world.

"Sorry Carlos but I'm going to need your boyfriend for his guitar skills." James said to me.

I smiled and said "You can use him and I'm guessing that's what you guys had been working on a while ago."

They both nodded their heads before Camille asked "So what song are you guys doing?"

"We are doing Christmas Love by Justin Bieber." Kendall told us.

I thought that song was perfect since those two rarely show any type of affection. I bet when they are alone they are all touchy feely.

"That is going to be so amazing." Camille said before quieting down as Logan returned with mine and his food.

"The lunch lady gave you an extra pudding since you're eating for three." Logan said as he handed me my tray.

"What the hell is an extra pudding going to do?" Kendall asked causing us all to laugh.

"Right!" Logan said, sitting down next to James.

* * *

><p>As everyone was called down to the auditorium me and Dak were already sitting in there in the front row. Kendall and James were backstage helping set up and stuff.<p>

"So are you scared?" Dak asked me.

"Scared of what?"

"When the time comes for you to pop those babies out."

I chuckled and said "No. I have two doctors and they said we were doing a C-section. So no popping out will be done."

He laughed and said "Oh. I can't wait to see them. I wonder who they will look like the most."

"Me too." I said as everyone started coming in.

Logan took the seat I saved for him next to me. Kendall and James had to come in with everyone else instead of just coming from backstage to avoid suspicion from Logan. James took his seat next to Logan and Dak moved over a seat so Kendall could sit next to me. It took a while for everyone to actually calm down and take their seats. The whole time everyone was making sure I was okay.

Camille came up to us with a huge video camera and said "Smile!"

"Camille what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm filming this thing for everyone." She said.

"Well I have to go they are getting ready to start." She added when the lights began to dim.

The show was going great and everyone had amazing talent. James told Logan that he had to go to the bathroom a while ago and I couldn't stop smiling knowing what was going to happen. Logan was going to be so surprised.

We were currently watching the cheerleading team do some christmas dance that reminded me of the one on Mean Girls. I looked over at Logan and he seemed to be enjoying the Christmas music. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned to see Kendall.

He leaned closer and said "James' up next so I'm going to go." I nodded my head, understanding. He kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

"Where's Kendall going?" Logan asked me.

"He said he was going to the bathroom." I said to him.

He sighed and said "I wish James would hurry up he's missing the show."

I nodded my head and forced the smile from my face as the principal walked out on the stage. "Ok guys we hoped you enjoyed that from the cheerleaders. We have one last entry."

I looked over at Logan as the principal talked. "Our last entry is from a fellow student that you may know."

Logan looked up from his phone and smiled as the curtains pulled back revealing James sitting on a stool with a microphone in front of him and Kendall next to him, also on a stool but with his guitar in hand.

"James Diamond with guitar from Kendall Knight." The principal said before walking off. I smiled as James gestured for Logan to walk up as Kendall began strumming. When Logan reached the stage James began to sing to him.

"Baby I will not pout

Baby I will not cry

Cause I got your love this Christmas time.

When the snow's on the ground

And it's freezing outside

I got your love this Christmas time.

On every list I've ever sent

You're the gift I'd love the best

So deck the halls and all the rest, warm me up

With your Christmas love

Hey angel in the snow

I'm under the mistletoe

You are the one for my very own Christmas love

Tell Santa I'm cool this year

My present is standing right here

Thank God above for my very own Christmas Love

Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room

But your kind of star can't be removed

Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song

And I will forever sing along

On every list I've ever sent

You're the gift I'd love the best

So deck the halls and all the rest, warm me up

With your Christmas love

Hey angel in the snow

I'm under the mistletoe

You are the one for my very own Christmas love

Tell Santa I'm cool this year

My present is standing right here

Thank God above for my very own Christmas love

All the lovers round the world

(All the lovers round the world)

I can sing you Merry, Merry Christmas

Merry Merry Christmas

(And Happy Holidays)

And every boy and every girl

Stay close to the ones you love

And thank God above

That you got someone this year

That can fill your heart with cheer

Hey angel in the snow

I'm under the mistletoe

You are the one for my very own Christmas love

Tell Santa I'm cool this year

My present is standing right here

Thank God above for my very own Christmas love

Hey angel in the snow

I'm under the mistletoe

You are the one for my very own Christmas love

Tell Santa I'm cool this year

My present is standing right here

Thank God above for my very own Christmas love

(For my very own Christmas love

For my very own Christmas love

Gimme a kiss, baby

Gimme a kiss, baby)"

When the song was over everyone started cheering as Logan ran up on stage to kiss James. While Kendall came down to me to give me a kiss.

"That was amazing." I told him.

"All James' idea." Kendall said to me as we watched the crowd cheer even more when they kissed. We cheered along with them and laughed when we saw the blush that covered Logan's face when he realized he just kissed James in front of the whole school.

"They are going to be together forever." Kendall told me. I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought the song was great and I'm sorry if you don't like Justin Bieber or his music but when I heard the song I was like this has to be in my story. Also if you have heard Justin's Christmas Album tell me what your favorite song was. Well I hope you loved it especially my Jagan lovers. Please Review & Check out my newest story Emo Meets Preppy (Cargan) One more thing...I want more people to read this and I know my summary for this sucks so if you can, can someone type a better one. I will love you forever 3 :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 21 :D & I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story for you guys. I've just been busy and trying to manage my other stories as well as school work. Well enough of my life. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Carlos why are you crying?" Kendall asked me.<p>

"I'm sorry I was just watching Katy Perry's music video for The One That Got Away." I told him.

"Never seen it." He said as he walked over to me.

"Here." I said wiping my tears, turning the laptop to him. He sat on the bed and pressed play on the video.

"Ew she's all old." He commented when he first saw her.

By the end of the music video he had a sad look on his face but he wasn't crying.

"That was pretty sad." He said as he turned the computer back over to me.

"So…no tears?" I asked.

"No…not really. I think it really got to you because your pregnant."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him, not getting what he was saying.

"When someone is pregnant their emotions are all out of wack." He told me.

"Oh." I said, smiling at how smart my boyfriend was.

"See! At first you were crying and now your smiling." He said.

"No it was just a music video. What was I suppose to do, just sit here and mope." I said to him.

He shrugged his shoulder in response while saying "I don't know."

"Well she let him get away. I have you. So there is no point in me sitting here all sad and shit." He smiled at my words before moving to kiss me.

"Your stomach is getting bigger." He told me when the kiss ended.

"Obviously. That's what happens when you're pregnant with twins." I told him.

"Hey no need to get smart mister." He said, poking my nose. I playfully licked his finger before he could pull away causing him to laugh.

"You look beautiful sitting on my bed." He randomly said, smiling at me.

"Thank you?" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked me.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked him.

"What I can't randomly compliment you. I mean you do look beautiful on my bed."

"I saw the way you were looking at me when you said that...are you suggesting sex Kendall?" I asked him. I saw blush cover his face but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to have sex?" He asked me. I smiled and felt my face heat up.

"We haven't done it in a while though." I told him.

"I know." He said coming closer to me. He moved my laptop over and lightly pecked my lips. I smiled as he did it again but a little longer.

"Stop teasing." I said before he really connected our lips. He didn't seem to mind my baby bump as he laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck.

"You're teasing again." I told him.

"So, what...you just want a quick fuck?" He asked me, smiling.

"What? No."

"Well then let me tease you."

I sighed before saying "Fine." He continued with kissing my neck before he came back up to my lips.

"Kendall!" We heard Mrs. Knight say.

"Yeah." Kendall said breaking our kiss.

"Can you come down here?" She asked.

"Umm...I'm kinda busy at the moment." Kendall told her.

"Kendall your mother and I want you down here now." Mr. Knight said as more of an order and not a question.

"Quick tell me something disgusting." Kendall said as we both sat up.

"Huh?"

"Tell me something disgusting." He repeated.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

He gestured toward the boner he had and I chuckled before saying "Um...I haven't been throwing up lately."

"No something _really_ disgusting."

"Umm..." My brain was drawing blanks.

"Kendall Knight!"

"Give me a minute, please." Kendall said before turning back to me.

My mind started drifting to Mini which made me think of pets and then dogs before I finally came up with something. "Did you know that a dog will eat their own shit wh-"

"Ew. That's more than enough, thanks." Kendall told me as he stood off the bed.

"You wanna come with?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he helped me up from the bed.

"I'm so glad we have a kitten." He told me as we walked down the hall.

"Kendall Francis Knight!"

"I'm coming." Kendall said as we made or way down the steps.

Kendall had been doing this ever since I started showing. He has been walking down the steps backwards and in front of me while holding my hand. It was really sweet of him to do that but I'm not the clumsiest person in the world. I can handle walking down the steps.

"What took you so long?" Mr. Knight questioned Kendall.

"I had to get Carlos up." He told him. My mouth gaped at that total lie.

"Carlos' face doesn't say that." Mr. Knight told him. I straightened my face before Kendall could turn around and see it.

"And neither does that new hickey on his neck." Mr. Knight added.

I gasped while covering my neck and Mrs. Knight said "Don't worry honey we all do it. I've had them myself."

"Oh god." Kendall said covering his face.

Mental note: use that as a way to get rid of Kendall's boner.

"Dad please tell me why you guys wanted me to come down here so badly before mom tells Carlos something else." Kendall pleaded.

Mr. Knight chuckled before he said "We want you to help us put up the tree and lights."

"But I thought you guys said we weren't putting up that much stuff this christmas?" Kendall said and I nodded in agreement since I heard them say the same thing.

"We only said that so Katie wouldn't be so strung up on decorating and just go to her friends house." Mrs. Knight told them.

"So come on. I want to get this done before she gets back." Mr. Knight said walking towards the basement door. A few minutes later both him and Kendall came upstairs with a couple of totes.

"Wait. What about the tree?" Kendall asked his father.

"I got it after I dropped Katie off. It's on top of the truck." Mr. Knight told him.

As they were bringing the tree in I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't contributing. I just watched them as they sat up the tree which is fairly large.

"Carlos while they put up the lights outside can you help me decorate the tree?" Mrs. Knight asked me as Kendall and Mr. Knight put the lights on the top of the tree.

I was a little too eager to say yes since I really wanted to help out. After Mr. Knight and Kendall finished with the lights on the tree they grabbed their jackets and went outside to put lights on the house. As me and Mrs. Knight decorated the tree I noticed they had a lot of homemade and personalized ornaments.

"Aww." I said when I saw a cute picture of Kendall as a baby.

"Look at his little dimples." I said as I put the ornament on the tree.

When we were finished Mrs. Knight went into the kitchen and said that she was going to make hot chocolate for everyone. I decided to go see how everything was going. I grabbed my coat and walked outside to see Kendall climbing a ladder. I watched him as he climbed up to hang the lights from the roof. I don't know how he could do that I would be terrified. Mr. Knight noticed me and said "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. We finished decorating the tree and Mrs. Knight is making hot chocolate for everyone." I told him.

"Oh that sounds so good right now." Mr. Knight said.

"Dad can you toss me the rest of the lights." I heard Kendall say.

When I looked up I saw that he had climbed onto the roof. Mr. Knight threw the lights up only for them to fall back down.

"Kendall be careful." I told him when he tried to catch the lights.

"I'm always careful." Kendall said before the lights came flying up and hit him on the head.

"Ow!" He said grabbing his forehead while holding onto the lights.

"Always careful huh?" Mr. Knight teased causing me to laugh a little.

"You did that on purpose!" Kendall said as he hung the rest of the lights before coming down. He walked over to me with a pout on his face as he playfully pushed past his father.

"Aww is my baby hurt?" I asked as I put on a fake pout to go along with his while cupping his face with my hands.

"I heard you laughing and no my head hurts." He said, pouting some more.

"I told you to be careful." I said to him as I checked his face.

"Ow!" He said when I touched his forehead. I lifted up the hair that was there and saw a small cut.

"You've got a small cut on your forehead." I told him.

"Oh you'll be fine." Mr. Knight said looking over at us.

"Now come on so we can finish up. I want hot coco." He added, covering some of the bushes in lights. I chuckled as Kendall made an annoyed face before joining his father. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear because I was a few feet away from them.

"Carlos can you come in here please?" I heard Mrs. Knight say from the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I saw that she was finishing the hot chocolate and putting them into mugs.

"Yes?" I said as I entered.

"Can you get the cinnamon out of the cabinet?" She asked me. I nodded my head before opening the cabinet to see millions of spices.

"The one on the second shelf on the right." I heard Mrs. Knight say. I grabbed it and went over to her as she covered the top of the mugs with whipped cream.

"Thank you." She said as I handed her the spice.

When she was finished Mr. Knight and Kendall walked in. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and couldn't stop smiling as he kissed me multiple times.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"No reason I just wanted you to warm me up." He told me. I smiled at him before giving him a kiss. I heard Mrs. Knight mumble something and when I looked over at them they were smiling at us.

"Maybe you should let the hot chocolate warm you up son." Mr. Knight told Kendall as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. I chuckled and turned to look at Kendall as I felt myself blush. He had an equal blush on his face before he stepped over and grabbed mine and his hot chocolate. He handed me mine and we both took a sip.

"Oh my God this is so good." I said after I tasted the amazing drink. I wanted to take another sip but I didn't want to burn my tongue.

"You want to take another sip don't you?" Kendall asked, reading my mind.

"Yes." I said not taking my eyes off of the cup.

I heard Kendall laugh before he said "Don't worry I want to too."

As I took another sip I let out a happy sigh. This had to be the best hot chocolate ever. Kendall was chuckling along with his parents and I guessed they were laughing at how I was drinking it.

"Carlos slow down you don't want to burn your tongue." Mr. Knight said to me.

"But it's so good." I told him when I stopped drinking.

"I can tell." He said chuckling a little.

Kendall handed me a napkin and said "You have a little whip cream on your face."

"Oh." I said sitting the cup down to wipe my face.

"Mrs. Knight this has to be the best hot chocolate I have ever had in my life." I told her.

"Babe I think that's your pregnancy speaking." Kendall told me.

"You say that about everything." I said to him.

"Because it's true."

"No it's not."

"Mhmm."

"Nhmm."

"Mhmmmmmmm."

"Nhm." I said firmly before dipping my finger in the whip cream and putting a little on his nose.

"Hey!" He said doing the same to me. I chuckled as I wiped the cream off of his nose and mine.

We looked over to see Kendall's parents staring at us with a huge smile on their faces. It was a little weird since they hadn't done that before. They both looked at Kendall wide eyed before looking at each other.

"Sorry." Mr. Knight said as they made their way out of the kitchen. Mrs. Knight couldn't keep the smile off her face and it kind of made me wonder why. I looked at Kendall and he shook his head. I reached for my cup and before I could grab it Kendall moved it over. When I turned to look at him he picked me up and put me on the counter.

"Kendall?" He didn't answer. Instead he just rested his head on my little bump.

"I love you." He said to me.

I started messing with his hair while I said "I love you too."

We sat there for a while before Kendall asked "When will I be able to hear them and stuff?"

I laughed at him before saying "Kendall they just started growing. You have to give them time."

"Aww I wanna hear my babies now."

I smiled at that before saying "I wanna hear them too but we just have to wait."

He sat up and smiled at me before giving me a kiss.

"You taste like chocolate." He told me.

"I like chocolate." He added causing me to laugh.

"You are so corny."

"You love it." He said kissing me all over my face.

"I do." I said grabbing his face and bringing our lips together.

"Kendall!" I heard Mr. Knight call.

"Yeah." Kendall said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm going to go get Katie."

"Okay."

"That means I need you to wait by the door so when I call, you can turn the lights on."

Kendall let out a small sigh before stepping back and helping me off the counter. "Okay." Kendall said again. You could easily tell that he was annoyed. I thought it was pretty funny.

"That means stop doing whatever you're doing with Carlos and come in here." Mr. Knight said in an equally annoyed tone. Kendall scoffed and walked to the doorway.

"We weren't doing anything." He said defensively.

I laughed and walked past him to the couch. He soon joined me while Mrs. Knight helped her husband out the door. Kendall laid down on the couch and pulled me on top of him.

"Kendall what are you doing?" I asked him as he turned me so that I was on my back.

"Nothing. I'm just bored and I've always wanted to do this." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach. I just stared at the high ceiling and let him rub my stomach.

"Having fun?" Mrs. Knight said peeking over the couch scaring both me and Kendall. She laughed at our shocked faces before walking around the couch and sitting in the recliner to watch Tv.

When Kendall's dad called we had to move so that he could get up. We all walked to the window as Kendall cut off the lights by the front door. As they stepped up to the house Kendall cut on the lights and the look on Katie's face was priceless.

"This is so amazing!" She said before she came in the house.

"Look at the tree!" She said taking off her jacket. Now I see why they wanted to surprise her.

"Wait! You guys did all of this without me?" She asked us.

"Yup." Kendall said messing up her hair a little before Mrs. Knight brought her some hot chocolate.

"I would be upset but this is so good." Katie said after taking a sip.

"I told you." I said to Kendall.

"Yeah but you made it seem like it was made from God or something." He retorted.

* * *

><p>The next day me, Kendall, and Katie decided to go to the mall. This had to be the worst idea ever. It was Christmas Eve though, maybe we should have thought about this more. The mall was closing at six and we got here at about eleven.<p>

Apparently everyone had the same thought because after going through traffic we had to find a parking spot. Thank god Mrs. Knight had a handicap thing on her tags. I forgot why though, I think it was something about her knee a while ago. We got a handicap parking spot but before I got out I had to call and ask Dr. Cunningham if people could tell I was pregnant. Kendall told me no one could tell but he's been telling me everything I want to hear for a while now. She told me that the only people that could tell were the people who study it and can recognize it, most people will just think that I'm a little chubby. So far she was right.

We had been around the mall a couple of times and no one really looked at me weirdly. Well except for when I looked in the Maternity store. I didn't actually go in though just looked from a far. I was about to complain that the clothes were all girly before Kendall stopped me and ushered me to the next store, reminding me that I was the only pregnant male on earth.

Right now we were walking into the food court and I was starting to feel my weird cravings coming on. Kendall handed Katie something that I'm guessing was money before telling her to meet us back here. We found a table and Kendall asked me what I wanted.

After contemplating my cravings I finally said "Can you get me a churro and some things of cheese."

"Cheese?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"Yes I want to try it and I know they have cheese because they have pretzels too." I told him.

He shrugged his shoulders before going to go get the food. I looked down at my stomach and sighed as I rubbed it. My babies are getting bigger and bigger. I heard someone gasp and when I looked up there was a mother with her daughter who looked about Katie's age standing a few feet away from me.

"Hello." I said to them as they stared at me.

"Hi." They both said before the mother looked down at my stomach. The her daughter couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Um…I know this might sound crazy and please don't get offended if I'm wrong but..are you pregnant?" She asked looking from my face to my stomach and back up to my face.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said to her.

Both of their faces were priceless before the mother said "I can't believe this! You're kidding!"

I chuckled as I lifted my shirt showing her my baby bump. Her jaw dropped as well as her daughter's.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I use to study it in college." She said.

"I know this might sound a little forward since we just met but-"

"She means can she feel it?" The daughter interrupted her because her mother started mumbling.

"Sure." I said scooting back a little.

When she started rubbing the weird looks started coming from everywhere.

"Carlos?" Kendall said as he sat the food down.

"Hey Kendall." I said smiling as he stared down at the lady.

"What's going on?"

"She recognized me being pregnant and wanted to feel my stomach." I told him. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"You wanna know something?" Kendall asked her.

"Yeah." She said returning her hand to her side.

"There isn't just one baby in there." He said smiling. Her face when he said that was priceless.

"No way!" She said like a preteen girl.

"Yes way." Kendall said while I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you the other father?" She asked Kendall.

"Yup." He said, smiling. Katie walked up and gave the lady a strange look as she sat down across from us.

"Um guys. What's going on?" She asked.

"Well Katie I think Carlos has a fan here." Kendall told her.

The lady was sort of a fan and I was covinced she was when she said "Can I get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure." I said before we both stood up. The lady stood in between me and Kendall as her daughter took the picture.

"You guys are going to make beautiful children." The lady told us before they left. I then sat down and began eating.

"That was weird." I heard Katie say.

"Yeah but it was pretty awesome." Kendall said.

They both looked at me for my response but I couldn't really talk since I had food in my mouth.

"Did you stuff all of that in your mouth?" Kendall asked me.

"What? I'm hungry." I told him but it came out a little weird since I was talking with my mouth full.

"I just texted mom about your little fan you guys had." Katie said.

"Really? What did she say?" Kendall wanted to know.

"She texted back with lmao"

"I'm still upset you taught mom how to text though." Kendall said to her.

"Hey me and you both know we were getting tired of those paragraphs she was sending us." Katie said in her defense.

When we finished all of our shopping we headed back to Kendall's house where we proceeded to hide everything while secretly trying to wrap it.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning and everyone was sitting in the living room half sleep while waiting for everyone else to show up. Katie was flipping through the channels on the Tv trying to find something to please her and her father. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen making coffee and setting up everything so that the other moms could help with breakfast when they arrived. Kendall was the only person not awake besides Daisy. He was never a morning person and the second we were woken up he didn't want to move. Mr. Knight had came in and carried Kendall down the stairs and threw him on the couch. I was caught by suprise when he did that. I guess Mr. Knight is stronger than he looks.<p>

When I got downstairs Kendall fell asleep on my shoulder as I tried to stay awake while resting my head on the arm of the couch. I ended up dozing off but woke back up when I felt someone touch my stomach. It was Kendall who had his hand rested there as he slept. I was about to go back to sleep when I felt a burst of cold air from the door being opened. Kendall groaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'close the door'.

"Kendall get up. I know your big head is hurting Carlos." I heard James say.

Kendall gave him the finger which earned him a slap on the head by Mrs. Knight. He sat up and glared at James.

"Merry Christmas everyone." James said as he sat some presents down by the tree followed by his mom.

Logan came in a little later with his parents who also sat some presents down by the tree. Camille and Dak and their parents all showed up at once since they were coming from Camille's house. My parents showed up last.

"Sorry we took so long it took me forever to get him out of the bed." My mom said referring to my dad.

"And I had to get this little devil out of Carlos' bed. Lord knows how she got up there." She added before placing Mini in front of me. All the dads ended up going downstairs to prepare for some big game that was coming on soon while the moms went into the kitchen and started on breakfast.

"Okay Carlos I see you've grown so can you show us?" Camille said looking at my stomach.

"Sure. It's not that big yet though." I told her, moving Mini over to Kendall's lap so that I can lift my shirt.

"Oh my gosh." She said before rubbing my stomach.

"It's a little hard." She added while poking it.

"Stop." I said swatting her hand away.

Kendall sat Mini on the ground and she proceeded to mess with Daisy. We all watched as Mini jumped in front of Daisy, trying to get her attention. We all laughed when Daisy just turned her head. Mini continued to jump around before she tried to climb on Daisy. That's when Daisy just decided to get up and walk away. Before Mini could follow her Logan picked her up and sat her in his lap. She started to purr when he began rubbing her head.

"Why does Mini love you so much?" James asked Logan.

"Because I'm lovable." Logan told him.

"Yeah and you spoil her." I said to him.

"I do not."

"Logan look at what you're doing now. You're sitting in the chair petting her."

"There's nothing with a little petting."

"All the time?" Kendall asked.I hadn't realized that he was fully awake. I thought he went back to sleep or was trying to.

When breakfast was done we all filed into the kitchen and got a plate before returning to the living room to watch a bunch of Christmas movies. Afterwards we opened our presents. I got mostly money and iTunes cards from everyone. Logan's parents gave everyone an iPad since they were both well paid doctors. My mom couldn't resist buying baby clothes for girls and boys. I thought it was ridiculous but everyone thought it was so cute. Kendall bought me Lady Gaga's Monster Ball Tour DVD and I bought him a new personalized guitar strap.

* * *

><p>Even though breakfast was good I was really waiting for dinner. As we all took our seats I couldn't help but stare at all of the delicious food begging to be eaten. After Mr. Knight blessed the food we all began passing it around and taking what we desired to eat.<p>

As we were eating Mrs. Mitchell said "So I here that someone at this table is starting a family of their own." I blushed when I realized she was talking about us.

"Mind to show us?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Me and Kendall stood up and I lifted my shirt to show everyone my growing stomach.

When I sat back down Camille's mom said "You know I didn't know that men could get pregnant and when Camille told me about this I thought she was just kidding. Not to mention when she said it was twins. I was like okay now you need to stop."

Everyone was laughing before my mom said "Carlos did you feed Mini?"

"Did you bring any of her food?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's in the bag in living room next to the couch." She told me.

I got up and called Mini as I grabbed her can of food and placed it in the bowl in front of her. I smiled down at her as she ate. I was so glad that I saved her. Every time I'm with her I start smiling knowing I saved her life. I heard someone running down the stairs an when I walked into the dinning room everyone was staring at me and Kendall was breathing like he just ran a mile. I'm guessing that was him coming down the steps.

As I sat down everyone kept on staring at me before Kendall glared at them. They all went back to eating in an awkward silence. When everyone was finished they didn't move like I thought they would. That's when Kendall stood up.

"Um...C-Can I-I have everyone's attention." He said which made everyone smile like they were crazy again. I could tell he was nervous but I didn't know why. He turned to me and gestured for me to stand.

When I did so he continued "Um...Carlos we haven't been together for a really long time but I feel like I've known you since the beginning of time. Now that we are starting a very unexpected family I feel like we should have make our love for each other official."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when he got down on one knee. My eyes widened in shock. He was not going to do what I think he was about to do. When he pulled a white box out of his pocket I gasped. He was!

"Will you marry me?" He said opening the box to reveal a silver ring with gold trimming and a diamond in the middle. On the inside of the ring it said Always & Forever.

(Ring picture below...take away the parentheses from around the dots)

~~ ak2(.)ostkcdn(.)com/images/products/L13919583(.)jpg ~~

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I said as the tears started flowing from my eyes. He smiled before standing up and connecting our lips as everyone cheered.

This explained why everyone was acting so weird. He must've told them beforehand. When we pulled apart I wiped my face as he slid the ring on my finger. It looked so amazing. I saw Kendall slide a black ring onto his finger that had a diamond on the top like mine. Before he put it on I saw that it said Always and Forever too.

~~ ak2(.)ostkcdn(.)com/images/products/L13919581(.)jpg ~~

He kissed me once again before I showed the ring to everyone. This is the best Christmas ever and this is the best way to bring in the new year. Especially since we decided to just have a small party with our friends and share a kiss as the clock struck twelve signalling the new year.

"Happy New Year." I said to Kendall after we parted.

"Happy New Year future Mr. Knight." Kendall said causing me to smile uncontrollably at my ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! I was going to put some smutt at the end but then someone asked me if they were married and I literally facepalmed. Also please please don't report me or anything because of the links...they are just pictures of the ring...it's not spam or anything. I am a little scared that this might get removed or something. Everyone I showed the rings to said that they were amazing and stuff so I want you guys to tell me what you think of them. Please Review! Also if for some reason you can't bring up a picture of the rings message me on tumblr. The info will be on my page. I hope you all enjoyed this. :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in almost a month or more and I'm terribly sorry for that but I decided to change up the original plot for this story by adding this chapter. So since I did that I had to revise some of the stuff I have already written which is in this chapter. I also feel like this chapter will be a bit jumpy here and there so I apologize in advance for that if you see it as well as any errors I didn't see.**

* * *

><p>It was currently March and the entire senior class were going on a class trip to some Carribean place that we've never heard of. My parents were freaking out when I told them about it and said that I wasn't going. It wasn't like I was planning on going anyway. Mainly because the rest of us weren't going so none of us wanted to get kidnapped or something. So we decided that we should go on a trip to California, just the six of us, together.<p>

Of course at first our parents said no and mine said that since I was five months pregnant I shouldn't be going anywhere. The thing was I was feeling more energetic than anything. After much convincing and a doctor visit with my parents it finally got them to say yes but they shortened the trip to a week. We were only going there because we all planned on moving there when we graduated.

Right now we were on the plane waiting for it to take off. I took the window seat while Kendall took the isle seat. He suggested it because I could tell he was getting fed up with the looks people were giving me. James, Logan, Camille, and Dak took the four seats that sat in the middle of the plane. I kind of felt bad for James and Logan because they were sitting near an old couple who obviously hated them. But James was really pissing them off because of him smiling at everyone. He was more excited out of everyone to go to California and he wouldn't shut up about being famous.

Everyone let out a collective sigh when the plane finally started moving. When we finally reached cruising altitude and we could move around I pulled out my laptop and loaded up the webcam and took a picture of me and Kendall smiling. I posted it to Facebook with the caption "Safe and sound. Can't wait for California" and tagged my parents in it.

A few mintues later I saw that Kendall liked the post and my mother commented with a smiley face. I turned the webcam to Camille and the rest of our friends and took a picture. I chuckled as I tagged everyone because James stood out with his over excited smile. When I posted it all of them liked it and Logan commented with "James is way too excited."

Everyone commented with "LOL" before James commented with "Don't act like you aren't super excited Logie."

At some point I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up my laptop was back in my bag and I was strapped in. I realized that we must be landing. When I looked over at Kendall he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"We're here." He told me.

When I looked out the window I smiled at the sight of palm trees, beaches, and amazing houses. When we got of the plane we went to get our bags and go get something to eat. The whole way to the food court James kept on trying to find celebrities.

We all had decided on getting some Panda Express while Logan tried to calm James down. When everyone began to eat Dak thought he saw Joe Jonas which sparked everyone's attention, sadly, it wasn't him.

"Have you guys thought about how the children are going to call you?" Camille asked. I had already thought about it on our way here.

"They can call me Papi and call Kendall Dad or whatever." I told her.

"Wait. Last time I checked I was the one being called Papi by a certain someone." Kendall said. I felt blush come onto my face as everyone laughed.

"Shut up." I said lightly hitting him on the arm.

When we finished our lunch we grabbed our bags and headed to the front. Kendall, Dak and James went to go get the rental car while me, Camille, and Logan sat down to wait. I felt something tickle me a little and I looked over. Logan and Camille were talking. So that meant they hadn't tickled me.

I looked around for anyone relativly close and I didn't see anyone. I rubbed the side of my stomach where I felt it come from to see if my shirt did it. Well it was Kendall's flannel shirt but he gave it to me. My stomach was pretty noticable but I could tell everyone just thought I was fat. Just by the way people would look at me weird but then look away.

Either that or I wasn't the only pregnant man here. I wish, maybe then I'd have someone to talk to. I felt that little tickle again and I was starting to freak out a little.

"Carlos, you okay?" Camille asked me since I was holding my stomach.

"I'm fine...I think." I told them. I was a little unsure where this tickling sensation was coming from.

"Well tell us if you feel like something is wrong." Camille told me before we heard a horn beep from outside and the sound of someone calling our names. We got up and went over to the door to see Kendall out of the sun roof of a limo. We all had shocked looks on our faces as we made our way out to the warm California air.

"Kendall what the hell are you doing?" Logan asked him before James and Dak stepped out of the back.

"My parents may have a beach house here and I may have arranged for a limo to pick us up." Dak explained as he came over to us and the driver took our bags.

"B-But how?" Camille asked.

"I might have been keeping a small secret from you." Dak said to her.

"Small?" Logan questioned before James picked him up over his shoulder and carried him to the limo.

"Well...my parents are both singers." Dak said.

"How come I've never heard of them before?" Camille asked.

"Because they are really big in the UK not so much here." Dak explained to her, smiling.

Camille started smiling before she asked "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were with me for me and not my money." He simply answered.

"But you didn't really say anything about being rich?" Camille said to him.

"It was just a precaution." Dak told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a small hug before a kiss.

"I am totally with you for you not to mention I was before I found this out." She told him before we made our way to the limo.

They got in and I decided to just take the first seat instead of going all the way in. Kendall was sitting there looking at everything in the limo from the hard wood floor to the Tv screen opposite of Camille and Dak in the middle. James and Logan sit across from us admiring everything as well. As we drove we acted like vintage tourists, pointing out everything and saying how much we love something and how it was beautiful.

When we pulled up I was the first to get out and when I saw the place we were standing at I stood there in shock. This was more like a mansion beach house. I felt someone tap my side and I took a step over and as everyone else got out they had the same expression as me.

Dak stood in front of all of us and said "Are you guys going to come inside or stand out here?" We all walked in while the limo driver and butler brought in our bags.

"This is amazing." Kendall said and everyone else agreed.

As we walked around I noticed they seemed to have everthing here. A pool table, an ice cream sundae bar, a hot tub, a 2nd hot tub, a pool, an impressive kitchen, along with an equally impressive dinning room, and a living room with a huge Tv.

After finding our rooms we all got into some bathing suits and went for a swim in the pool. More like James, Logan, Dak, and Camille played a game of chicken while me and Kendall sat to the side and tried to decide on names for the babies. I was sitting in between his legs while he rubbed my stomach.

"Bishop and Bradly?" Kendall offered.

"What if we're having two girls?" I asked him.

"Bishopina and Brandy." He said, smiling.

I playfully hit his leg and said "And if it's a boy and a girl?"

"Bishop and Brandy."

"Okay so on the list for names we have..." I said, getting my note pad we wrote baby names on.

"Bradly, Emily, Bishop, Brandy, Mark, Oliver, Sally, Frank, Naomi, Brandon, Felicha, Eric, Lauren, Scott, Ashley and Jacob." I said reading the names off.

"What about the pairings?" He asked me.

"Well I've been hoping for one of both just to have, you know, equal opprotunity in raising a child. That way we'll know how to raise both a girl and a boy. But I will be fine if we have two boys or two girls, as long as their healthy." I told him.

"Yeah me too." He said, rubbing my stomach more.

We looked up to see Camille coming from up under the water. She must've lost considering she was the only one with her hair wet, besides Dak.

"You guys cheated." She said to James and Logan. The two said boys were just laughing. That is until Camille tickled James which made him drop Logan into the water.

"Logie!" James said when his boyfriend landed face first into the water. James picked him up it was clear that Logan's chest was red from the impact.

"Sore loser." Logan said, splashing Camille which caused a splash war.

"Hey!" I yelled when their splashing got me and Kendall wet.

"Sorry." They said before cooling things down and just swimming around a bit. Camille stepped out of the pool and came over to us and wrapped her hair up in a bun and laying on a towel.

"I see someone isn't that good at playing chicken." Kendall teased.

"Shut up and they cheated. You aren't suppose to tickle people." Camille said.

"Don't be mad because I being innovative." Logan said from the pool.

"Yeah be innovative with a red chest." Camille said smiling at him.

He stuck his tongue out at her before James came up behind him. We all sat there and watched as James attacked Logan's neck. Dak was making his way over to us when he saw the two.

"Hey no pool sex. Go to your rooms and do it there." Dak told them. In a matter of seconds they were in the house.

"Horndogs." Dak said as he sat down next to Camille.

"Do you guys want to go sit on the beach until the sun sets?" Camille asked.

"Sure." I said before we all got up from our chairs.

"What should I do with my ring? I don't want to possibly lose it in the sand or something." I told Kendall.

"Here I'll take off both of ours and put them in the little pocket on my shorts." Kendall said before I gave him my ring and he took off his.

"I see your little tan line." I told him when his shorts moved a little as he put the rings in his pocket.

"Should we go tell the horndogs?" Kendall asked, his face slightly covered in blush from what I told him.

"Nah they'll see us from the house." Dak said before we walked down the steps to the beach. On our way down Kendall did the whole stand in front of me thing. I just let it slide since he was being his caring self.

"Kendall why do you do that?" Camille asked.

"Because I want to make sure that he doesn't fall." Kendall told her as we walked closer to the water.

"Holding his hand isn't enough?" Dak wondered.

"No because if he falls and I'm holding his hand it might slip." Kendall told them.

"But-"

"Guys just let it go. I already tried to tell him it's rediculous and I can walk down the steps by myself. You're not going to convince him." I told them.

"Oh." Dak said as he helped Camille lay out the beach blanket they brought with them. I decided to go sit close to the water so that when the tide came in I could feel it on my toes. Kendall sat behind me like he was when we were in the chair by the pool. I loved the feeling of him with his arms around me and hand on my growing stomach.

The sun was close to setting by the time James and Logan came back out fully clothed. James joined Camille and Dak laying on their beach towels while Logan came over to us. When he sat down we noticed he let out a small wince which caused us to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked us before he yawned.

"Nothing it's just we noticed that little wince there." Kendall said laughing a little.

"Ha ha very funny." Logan said before he pouted. It was obvious he was a little grumpy from being tired and hurting.

"Someone's sleepy." I commented when he yawned again.

"No I'm not...just a little sore." He said.

"Logan its just sex don't blame that on you being grumpy."

"I'm sorry but me and James do it and I get very sore. You and Kendall do it and you get pregnant."

"Now now Logie play nice." James said as he behind Logan.

"Yeah don't get so butt hurt about it." I said before me and Kendall both started laughing.

Logan was about to say something but Dak called out "The sun is setting everyone sush."

We all looked forward and watched as the sun slowly disappeared past the horizon.

"This is better than what you see in the movies." Kendall commented before the sun was gone and all we had was the light coming from the house behind us. We all stood up and made our way back to the house.

"Kendall why are you-" James started and I already knew what he was about to say so I just cut him off.

"Don't start. Just let him do it. There's no convincing him otherwise." I told him as we walked up the steps, Kendall behind me with his hands on my hips.

When we got in the house we ordered pizza. When the pizza got here we ended up watching some movies on the huge Tv in the living room. When the movie was over I looked over and saw that Logan was knocked out. I knew he was sleepy. James scopped him up and they were off to bed. Dak and Camille had left out a few minutes before the movie was over. It was obvious what they were doing seconds later when we heard Camille moaning his name. Kendall cut off the Tv and put what was left of the pizza in the fridge before we too went off to bed.

"Sorry we aren't like the rest of them." I told Kendall as we laid down in the huge bed in our room.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he snuggled behind me with his hands on my stomach. Gosh I love this position.

"Well it's just everyone has had sex-"

"Except for us." He said completing my sentence.

"Yeah."

"I know. I'm fine with it though. I know how sometimes you just don't feel up for it and I know the babies take a lot of energy out of you. Don't worry. Besides I'm a little scared I might hurt them if we do it even if the doctors says it's okay." Kendall told me.

"I love you soo much." I told him.

"I love you too." He said before kissing my neck and telling me goodnight.

* * *

><p>"Guys get down here!" We heard Camille scream. We both sat up and smiled at each other.<p>

"Goodmorning." I said to him.

"Goodmorning." He said kissing my cheek.

"GUYS!" That time it was Dak.

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled, scaring me a little.

"Sorry." He said when he noticed.

"Get down here and hurry!" Dak said.

Me and Kendall got out of bed as quickly as we could and made our way down stairs.

"You could've put on pants." Camille commented when she saw us. We were both only in our underwear.

"Well you guys were rushing us. What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Oh! Come here." She said grabbing both of our hands and leading us to the living room.

"Is it back on?" She asked Dak.

"No not yet." Dak said as we went over and sit down with everyone.

I leaned on Kendall's shoulder as we watched the commercials. I don't know about Kendall but I was still pretty tired.

"Guys seriously you woke us up to watch Tv with you." Kendall said when he saw me yawn.

"Not just Tv." James said before the show came back on.

"Oh no just The Ellen Show." Kendall said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shh." Logan said when he noticed it was back on.

"Come on Carlos." Kendall said about to stand up.

"Sit down it's important." Camille told us.

We sat down and watched as her music ended and the camera zoomed in on her sitting down.

"Before we took a break I told you guys about something the paparazzi took a picture off. It sort of looks like a pregnant guy. Everyone here on our team think this is just a fake or what ever but I think it's real." Ellen said before a picture popped up. It was me and Kendall on the beach with James and Logan next to us.

Me and Kendall gasped before Kendall said "T-That's us."

"And she knows I'm pregnant." I added.

"I normally don't do this but I really want to know if this picture is fake or not because I have a lot of money riding on this." Ellen said, laughing at her joke at the end with the crowd.

"No but seriously guys if anyone knows about them or something can you please give us a call or an email." She said before a number and e-mail address showed up at the bottom of the screen.

"Call the number!" I yelled to Camille since she was the closest to the phone.

"There must've been paparazzi on the beach yesterday." Dak said.

"I didn't know they were that quick." Kendall said.

"No we actually have him with us...The guy in the picture Ellen just showed...Yes the pregnant guy." Camille said into the phone. Everyone was staring at Camille as she talked to whoever on the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there. What time? Where? Okay bye." Camille said before hanging up.

"Well." Logan said when she turned around.

"They want to meet Carlos to see if he's telling the truth. They want us to be at their studio at around 3pm." She told us.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be on The Ellen DeGeneres Show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was probably some complete shit but I need it so I don't consider it a filler but you guys might. I also needed this chapter to discuss baby names. There are names for each pairing of twins below this. The choices on their aren't final and can be changed. If you have a request for names then send them to me in a message or in a review. I really want to get everyone involved in this since this is my first Mpreg story.**

**Pairings For Twin Girls~(Select two)**

**Lauren & Ashley**  
><strong>Michelle &amp; Kelly<strong>  
><strong>Emily &amp; Naomi<strong>  
><strong>Sally &amp; Felicha<strong>  
><strong>Bishopina &amp; Brandy (Kendall's Request XD)<strong>

**Pairings For Twin Boys~(Select two)**

**Oliver & Brandon**  
><strong>Frank &amp; Scott<strong>  
><strong>Mark &amp; Jacob<strong>  
><strong>Bishop &amp; Bradly<strong>  
><strong>Eric &amp; Oliver<strong>

**Pairings For Twin Boy & Girl~(Select two)**

**Emily & Mark**  
><strong>Hailey &amp; Oliver<strong>  
><strong>Felicha &amp; Eric<strong>  
><strong>Bishop &amp; Brandy<strong>  
><strong>Lauren &amp; Scott<strong>  
><strong>Jacob &amp; Ashley<strong>

**REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: What! Another update! Didn't expect it? Yeah, neither did I. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write because I couldn't find multiple ways to say that someone said something so if it sounds a little repetitive then I'm sorry. Well, anyway, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe we were going to be on the Ellen show. We were getting dressed and I had decided to put on Kendall's favorite shirt which was a red plaid flannel while he just settled with a light blue shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. I swear it looks like my shirt but I could be wrong.<p>

It was around lunch time and we were getting something to eat before we met with Ellen. I really wanted a spicy chicken sandwich from Chick Fil-a with cheese. Camille wanted a chicken salad so we both agreed on going to Chick Fil-a and everyone else really couldn't decide. We ended up going there and were currently eating on our way to the show.

As we got out of the limo I was finishing up my sandwich while everyone else was throwing there stuff away. I was a slightly slow eater than the rest of them. We were walking through the parking garage and when I passed the trash I finished my sandwich and threw it in there. I didn't have any napkins with me so I just wiped my mouth with the sleeve of the shirt.

"Hey." Kendall said to me.

I smiled and said "Sorry."

"Oh he'll be fine." James said.

When we walked up to the security guard he looked at us, mainly me. Then his eyes went down to my stomach and he gasped. We all stared at him as he looked shocked at my stomach.

"Um we're here to see Ellen." Camille said, breaking the silence. He finally moved and reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Th-There here and he's really pregnant!" He squealed into the thing. We all gave him a look as we watched him basically act like a preteen girl.

"You guys can go in." He told us. Kendall wrapped his arm around me as we walked past the man. I looked up at Kendall to see him glaring at the guy.

"Kendall calm down he's just...excited." I told him.

"He was acting weird." Kendall said rubbing my shoulder.

"He was." Logan agreed.

As we made our way down a hallway we were met with some lady who told us to follower her. She took us down multiple hallways before telling us that we could go into a room. As we walked in I noticed it was sort of like a green room. Everyone sat on the couch and I leaned against Kendall.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah just a little tired." I told him.

"How long do you guys think we'll be here?" Logan asked.

"I don't know but I'm so excited that we're actually here." I told him. Everyone agreed with me as someone walked into the room.

"What are you guys' names?" He asked us. We all individually told him our names as he typed them down on his iPad.

"Now we film our shows around this time and we like to act like it's morning time that way when it airs it'll seem live." The man told us.

"We just want the couple to go up on stage. The rest of you can sit in the front row." He said, not looking up from his iPad.

We all nodded our heads before he said "Follow me please."

Camille, Dak, James, and Logan all followed a lady who was in the hallway while me and Kendall continued to follow the guy. He lead us behind a sign and told us to wait until she called us out. Me and Kendall stood there as they put mics on us and we listened to Ellen.

"Now yesterday remember when I showed you guys that picture?" Ellen asked the audience.

"Yeah, well, we got a call a little after the show and it was a someone who told us that I was right. There is a pregnant man which is something I have never seen before. So our producers here asked them to come out since they were in the area and they agreed. How awesome is that?" She said, happily.

"So we have them here and usually I like to meet our guests before they come on the show but we didn't have enough time since we wanted the most time we could get with them. So here is Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia." She said before the music started to play.

"Kendall." I said when he did the whole going down the stairs thing.

"Just come on." He said grabbing my hands and leading me down the small set of stairs as everyone cheered. Their cheers and screams got louder when they saw me as me and Kendall made our way down the steps. We walked over to Ellen and I was trying to play it cool. She had a shocked look on her face as I gave her a hug before Kendall gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh." She said as we sat down.

"Hi." We both said to her.

"Hi! Oh my gosh I can't believe what I'm seeing." By now she had a huge smile on her face.

"I just need to ask, what was that whole stairs thing?" She asked us.

"It something Kendall does tomake sure I don't fall." I told her.

"Aww that's so sweet and I would like to say thanks to whoever was watching at the time and called in."

"That would be our friends over there." I said pointing to Camille, Dak, James, and Logan.

"Yeah we were sleep at the time and they woke us up." Kendall told Ellen.

"Oh, so whose the one who called?" Ellen asked them.

"No wait, why don't you guys come up here." She added.

They brought out three extra stools for them. Logan, James, and Dak sat on the stools while Camille sat on the end of the couch next Kendall. Logan was behind me while James was behind Kendall and Dak was behind Camille.

"So who called?" Ellen asked again as they were handed a mic.

"It was me." Camille said into the mic.

"After he yelled at her to do it." Logan added gesturing towards me.

"She was the closest to the phone." I said in my defense.

"So how long have you guys been friends and how long have you guys been together?" Ellen asked all of us.

"Well me and James had been friends since I think middle school. I became friends with Dak in hockey two years ago and so did James. But I met Carlos at the beginning of the school year." Kendall said.

"Me, Logan, and Camille became friends in my first day at this high school and we were inseperable." I said.

"Me and Dak have been going out since the middle of the school year when he started to sit with us at lunch. " Camille said.

"And me and James started going out the same time Carlos and Kendall did." Logan finished.

"Wait, you said that you and Kendall met in the beginning of the school year. Is this the same time you guys went out?" Ellen asked me. I had a feeling she was going to catch on to that.

"Well, Kendall wasn't the nicest person to me when I first got there and one day at lunch his hockey team dared him to trip up someone. Well he did and the food they had ended up on me." Everyone gasped at my words and I laughed.

"It was so embarrassing and I even ran into the bathroom to cry. He apologized later on and told me that it was dare. I already had a crush on him so it was easy to forgive him. Then he asked to go out with me. I, of course, said yes but it was after I had a talk with Logan and Camille. They said no but I didn't want to listen to them." I told everyone.

"So Kendall what made you do that?" Ellen asked.

"Well I had a crush on him too but I was a little afraid that he didn't like me but after I spilled food on him I decided I needed to fix things. I guess the guts to ask him out came out of nowhere." Kendall said.

"After he asked you out and you, you know, talked to your friends, did you guys just jump into the relationship and stuff?" She asked.

"No, not really, because I still didn't feel like I could trust him because he had been messing with me for a while." I told her.

"What made you trust him?"

"Well he was doing everything right and he was really sweet to me. I was going to pour my heart out in a song for him but I couldn't finish the lyrics." I said before looking to Kendall to finish.

"And I finished the lyrics for him. When he sung it to me and I chimed in he was so happy." Kendall finished.

"What was the song?" Ellen wanted to know.

"It was a song that I wrote called Counting On You." I told her.

"Oh, do you write songs?" She asked.

"No. That's what made everything harder." I said, laughing a little.

"We have to have you guys sing a little bit of it later on but right now I want to jump to you being pregnant." Ellen said.

"How exactly is this possible?" She wanted to know.

"Well that's the first thing I said. My doctors said I had this disease called Manstrotopsonist. I know its a lot." I said.

"And how did you go about telling Kendall because I know it was a bit of a shocker." Ellen said.

"Yeah, at first I didn't believe him, I mean, up until then I thought it was impossible. But now that I look at it he did have all the signs. He would always be sick in the morning and eating weird food. I fully believed him when he had a sonogram." Kendall told her.

"So when you say that little dot on the screen you finally believed him." She said. I smiled and looked at Kendall, knowing that she was about to freak.

"Actually when I saw the two dots I believed him." Kendall said, laughing when her jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." She gapsed.

"James was the same way." Logan told her.

"Yeah he didn't believe me until he went to the doctors with me and they showed him." I told her.

"And how did the rest of you feel about it?" Ellen asked.

"I was thinking the same way as James but we are both happy for them." Logan said.

"I thought it was weird but I'm happy for them too." Dak said.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see them." Camille said.

"Okay lets get down to the extremely important stuff." Ellen said.

"Which one gets my name?" She added, making everyone laugh.

"I thought you were gonna ask something about the birth." I said.

"Oh I wanted to ask that too but I really want to know this."

"Well, we don't know the genders of them but if one of them is a girl then we will definately name her Ellen." Kendall said, laughing.

"Great, now how will this whole birthing process go." Ellen said.

"Well my doctors said that they will schedule a c-section when we get back to Minnesota." I told her.

"Oh okay, wait, you said doctors?"

"Yeah I have two since this is an extremely rare thing." I told her.

"Wait so this has happened before?" She asked me.

"Yes actually. There was this guy back in the old days who got pregnant but he neve got to deliver the baby because he was killed." I said.

She gasped and said "Why?"

"Because back then there was the whole witches thing so they thought it was some type of magic and they killed him." I explained.

"Oh it was magic alright." She said, making everyone laugh.

"Um. We have to take a break but we will be back right after this." She said before the crowd cheered and they called commercial.

"Was that good." I asked her.

"That was great." She said before my phone rang. When I answered it I saw it was my mom.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"." She said into the phone. I didn't understand a thing she said.

"Mom calm down and speak slowly." I told her.

I heard her take a deep breath before saying "Oh my gosh, Carlos I was watching Ellen and she showed a picture of you and Kendall."

"I know we are on the show now, well, we're recording it." I told her.

She gasped and said "No way. Can I speak to her?"

I sighed and said "Ellen my mother wants to speak to you."

Ellen smiled as I handed the phone over to her.

"Hello...yes...hello Mrs. Garcia...I'm glad you love my show...yes your son is being nice...okay well we have to go back to filming now...bye." Ellen said to my mom before they hung up.

"Your mom is just now seeing that?" Kendall asked me.

I looked at him, not knowing he heard her in the first place before I said "She records them and watches them later on in the day."

"Who's that on your phone?" Ellen asked me as she handed my phone back.

"It's our cat, Milly." I told her before the show started back up.

"I'm sorry who is it?" She asked again, once the music stopped.

We were back to recording and I said "It's our cat, Milly."

"Aww she's so cute." Ellen said before turning to the audience.

"We were talking about the cat on his background of his phone." I took out my phone and showed my background to the camera.

"And how is she about all of this?" Ellen asked.

"She's been very happy about it. Well she doesn't really leave my side when I'm at home and she likes to lay next to my stomach." I told her before everyone awwed.

"Yeah and if you sit next to him she'll keep an eye on you the whole time." Logan said.

"Unless you're Kendall." Dak added.

"Yeah with Kendall she just ignores him." James said.

"But she does get a little upset when I mover her so I can sit next to him." Kendall said.

"But she gets over it when she jumps in my lap and I pet her." He added.

"Aww, now before the break we were talking about your doctors." Ellen said.

"Yes, my doctors, I have two; Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Wilson." I told her.

"How did they come about telling you this information?" She asked.

"They kind of didn't know for a while. The first time I went to the hospital they ended up releasing me and told me that they were still running tests. I met my two doctors when they found out what it was. They basically did the ultra sound and showed me." I said.

"Okay, I apologize for not being organized because I want to go back to when you confessed your love for him." She said.

"It's fine. I love being here." I told her and everyone agreed.

"Now you sung a song. How did that go?" She wanted to know.

"It went great."

"So you guys can sing too?"

"Yeah, well, I try. Kendall the better singer." I said, looking at Kendall.

"What? No, you're a better singer." Kendall said to me.

"Do you guys remember the song?" Ellen asked.

"I do. I don't know if Kendall does though." I told her.

"I remember our song." Kendall said.

"Can you guys sing a little for us?" Ellen asked and eventually had the crowd cheering for us to sing. I took a deep breath before I looked at Kendall. We both nodded our heads before I began to sing.

"Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me."

Kendall picked up from there. "I heard love is dangerous. Once you fall you never get enough, but the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me."

When he started singing I felt this weird feeling in me, like I did at the airport. That's when I felt a little pain with slight tickle-ish. It was weird to describe but I knew exactly what it was. By the time Kendall stopped singing everyone's eyes were on me.

"Carlos are you okay?" Kendall asked me. That's when I realized I was holding my stomach. I felt it happen again and almost as an instinct I grabbed Kendall's hand and held it to my stomach. The look on his face when he felt it was enough for me to know that he knew what it was too.

"I take it by the look on you guys faces that this is the first time the babies have actually moved." Ellen said and we nodded our heads. I reached out for Ellen's hand and replaced it where Kendall's was but nothing happened.

"Wait. Sing again." I told Kendall. Sure enough, the second we heard that beautiful voice was the same time Ellen gasped.

"I just...that really just...oh my gosh." Ellen said, smiling.

"One thing I have to ask before you guys leave is that, I noticed that the two of you have on rings." Ellen said.

"Yeah, he proposed to me on Christmas." I told her.

"Well congratulations to that and I hope I'm invited to the wedding."

"Oh, of course."

"And we definately want you guys back on the show so we can see those beautiful babies and maybe you guys can sing that song." She added.

"Oh absolutely." I said to her before getting up and giving her a hug before everyone else did the same.

"Thank you for having us." Kendall said.

"No, thank you guys for coming and thank you, Camille, for calling us." Ellen said before her show music started to play.

* * *

><p>After the Ellen show we had a few paparazzi around us when it was time for us to leave but thankfully Dak had called for some security while we waited for the limo to pick us back up. We spent the rest of the days on the beach and we went shopping once. But most of all we relaxed. The day the show aired my mom had called and said she was freaking out the whole show. We also had one night where Kendall sang and everyone got to feel the babies kick.<p>

When we got back we had completely forgot about the cold Minnesota air as we walked out of the airport. We quickly dug through our suitcases for our coats. After getting them we made our way outside.

"I guess this is it." I said, sighing when my dad pulled up.

He was coming to pick up me and Kendall while Dak had called for a taxi to pick up him and Camille. James' mom was picking up him and Logan. After we all said goodbye Kendall and my dad put our bags in the back before we left. The second I saw my dad I knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said "Your mother has been crying since yesterday." My eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Your uncle Bennito died." He told me.

I know my next question was suppose to be when but instead it was "Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the last part was random as hell but a lot of things that are random in any of my stories are actually the big game changer in them. Well, thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**The final results for the voting was-**

**Twin Girls: Emily and Naomi**  
><strong>Twin Boys: Oliver and Brandon<strong>  
><strong>Twin Boy and Girl: Hailey and Oliver &amp; Jacob and Ashley<strong>

**Sorry if your pair didn't get picked. And yay if it did. :D**

**P.S. I was going to put this on the next chapter but I didn't want to forget because I probably might. But I feel sad to say this since this is my first story and all but there aren't a lot of chapters left in the story. Maybe four or five left but there will be big news at the end. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wasn't expecting to be updating this until like Sunday but hey things changed and now I am bringing you guys this update. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"By the time we got home my father had explained to me who uncle Bennito was. He was a rich guy who didn't keep in touch with anyone in the family except for my mom because she was the closest to him. When he told me why I was kind of shocked." I told Kendall through my computer, on Skype. We decided to take him home so he could unpack and stuff.<p>

"Why?" Kendall asked me.

"He was gay." I said, pausing to see his reaction.

"I did the same thing." I told him when his eyebrows raised and he stared at me.

"Do you think the family made him like that? Like they didn't accept him?"

"No, my dad told me that he didn't even give them the chance to even talk to him about it. He ran away from home and left a note behind."

"So how do you think they felt about it?"

"I don't know, I mean, the only person he kept in contact with was my mom and he told her to keep it a secret."

"How did he die?"

"My dad told me that he had cancer."

"Aww that sucks."

"You know what else sucks."

"What?"

"We have to go to the will reading and funeral and stuff." I told him.

He sighed and said "Why?"

"Because...I really don't know why. My dad said we all were invited and I'm not going anywhere without you."

"This sucks. Now I have to dig in my closet for a suit."

"I know right and I need to find something that can fit me and looks nice."

"When are we leaving?" He asked.

"Well my mom and dad are leaving on Thursday but we aren't leaving until Friday evening."

"Because you have an appointment on Friday right?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh this is the best part, we are going to his mansion in Florida."

"Mansion?"

"Yes!"

"I bet everyone at the will reading are just going to see who gets his money." Kendall told me.

"Yeah I know right."

"Do you think your mom will get some money?"

"Probably but I don't know."

"That would be awesome." He said, yawning.

"Kendall you're tired, stop fighting it."

"Never." He said, yawning agaiin.

"Milly come say bye to daddy." I said to the cat that was laying near me on the bed.

I held her up to the screen and Kendall smiled before saying "Bye." He laughed when she meowed back.

"Bye Kendall."

"Bye babe, love you."

"Love you too."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." I said before we disconnected.

I put my laptop on my nightstand and cut off my light before laying down. We just came back from California and now we were going to Florida. I really need to wash my clothes and repack them. I can do that tomorrow. Right now I'm going to sleep.

"Milly?" I wondered when I felt something in my face.

When she meowed I realized she was laying on the other pillow. I scooted her over some so she wouldn't be in my face before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Me and Kendall were coming from the doctors appointment I had today. They told me that they saw me on Ellen and were so happy for me. They also told me that the babies were doing great but were a little on the small side but that was expected since I was't a normal pregnancy patient. We finally scheduled a c-section date. July 15th. It was perfect because it was after Prom and Graduation. When my parents left Kendall had came over with his bags and stuff. My mom seemed to be doing a little better but she was still sad. Apparently I underestimated how close they were. I kind of felt bad for my dad because he had to deal with her crying every ten minutes. I'm surprised I had never met him considering they were this close.<p>

When we got to the house we dropped Milly off over Mrs. Norberry's house. My mom had asked her to watch her because no one would be in the house and we couldn't take her with us. Afterwards me and Kendall, mostly Kendall, packed up the car with our bags before we drove off to the airport. When we got there I was surprised by how many people came up to us. I guess you get a little famous when you go on the Ellen show. We were waiting for the plane to be ready when Kendall came back with a cinnamon roll for each of us. I don't know why but I had been craving cinnamon lately.

"Thanks." I said as I took the cinnamon roll box he was handing to me.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile

"This is really good." I told him as I ate it. When I looked at him he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look so cute right now." He told me making me blush.

By the time we finished the plane was ready. When we boarded we realized that we had seats in first class. My dad told us that everything was paid for but we didn't think he meant like this.

"This is really comfortable." Kendall said leaning back in the seat. We had our little area and everything. They offered us dinner and everything before they dimmed the lights and cut in a movie for us to watch.

"Oh, I love this movie." I said when I realized it was Last Holiday with Queen Latifah.

Halfway through the movie I noticed Kendall had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I have no idea why but I just leaned my chair back to match the angle of his and laid there, looking at him. He had to be the most wonderful person in the world and he was all mine. We're engaged and starting a family and it's hasn't even been a year. Things have been a rollercoaster and he's been by my side this whole time. I rubbed my growing stomach as I began to drift off to sleep.

I was woken up by Kendall shaking me slightly. When I opened my eyes he was smiling down at me.

"You look adorable sleeping but we have to go now. We are like the last few people on the plane." He told me as I sat up.

"This was the most comfortable flight ever." I told him as we got up to leave.

"I know right."

"I kinda don't want to leave though." I told him as we made our way out of the terminal. He had his arm wrapped around me and I had my head on his shoulder. As we made our way out i ignored the looks I was receiving and followed Kendall to bagage claim. We got our bags before I called my dad.

"Hey, Dad we just landed." I told him.

"Oh okay. Go to the car rental place and tell them your name so you can get a car. The directions to get here are already in the car. See you guys when you get here." He said before we hung up.

"We have to go to the car rental place and tell them my names so we can get a car and stuff."I told him.

"What about the directions?" Kendall asked as he took the last bag.

"They're in the car." I said before we made our way there.

We told them my name and they told us to get the red Mustang. After the bags and stuff was in the car we made our way out of the airport, with Kendall was driving.

* * *

><p>I sighed we had been driving for a few hours now and we were getting tired. I looked over at Kendall who was dozing off. We were almost there according to the directions. I tapped him on the shoulder and he gave me a tired smile.<p>

"Stay awake." I told him. He nodded and wined down the window. I chuckled at his attempt to stay awake. We suddenly jerked forward when a car rear ended us, pushing us into on coming traffic.

"Kendall." I screamed as a eighteen wheeler honked his horn at us.

I looked over at him and he seemed to be in shock. Quickly thinking, I put the car in reverse and mashed his leg down, making the car shoot back, hitting the car that hit us. The eighteen wheeler clipped the front of us turning the car sideways. I cluched my stomach the whole time while holding onto Kendall's arm. The eighteen wheeler came to a screeching hault while other cars swerved around it.

"Are you okay?" He finally answered me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him before he quickly unhooked his seat belt and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

I got out to see if the car was badly damaged. The front left of the car was damaged and I noticed the car was off. I went to the back of the car and tried to look but the other car was up against ours. I sighed seeing it wasn't that bad overall, at least we're still alive.

"Help" I heard a woman say. I looked up and saw a woman waving from the car that hit us. I quickly ran to her and saw she had a cut on her head and her airbags deployed.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Then I thought that was such a dump thing to ask.

"No, I'm stuck." I looked in and saw that the steering wheel was on her legs tight. I opened the door and as soon as I touched the wheel she screamed.

"What!" I asked.

"It fucking hurts!" I let out a small duh and went to move the steering wheel again.

"What are you doing!" She asked.

"I'm trying to get you out before you lose blood flow to your legs so either you shut up or you be a cripple for the rest of your life."

I didn't mean to sound harsh but she was pissing me off and I was trying to help her. I looked around to see if the steering wheel had some type of lock on it. When I found it I tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. Moving over her to a better position I moved it as hard as I could and it finally popped, signaling it was unlocked. I pushed it up and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you the only one in the car?" I asked.

"Yeah, its just me, thanks." She said as I picked her up, bridal style. I carried her to the grassy area away from the accident. When I turned around I saw the trucker getting out.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"Yeah we're fine." I told him as I walked over to Carlos getting out of the car. I took his hand and helped him out. Me and Carlos walked over to the lady that I sat in the grass. She gasped when she saw Carlos.

"Oh my god you're..you're-"

"Pregnant I know." Carlos said already knowing what she was going to say. As Carlos explained the story I laughed at how the expressions on her face changed. I turned around and saw the truck coming towards us.

"The police are on their way." He told us. I turned back to Carlos and saw the lady touching his stomach. He had sat down at some point.

"This is surreal." She said rubbing in small circles.

"Yeah a lot of people never knew this could happen but it is possible." Carlos said to her and the look on her face was priceless.

"Before you say how, a guy has to have a disease that gives him the ability to bare children. Which is what I have." Carlos told her.

"Oh shit!" I turned to see the truck driver standing next to me. He was staring at Carlos. I chuckled as he whispered his previous words again.

"Hello." Carlos said to him. The truck driver just stared at Carlos.

"Let me guess you're a girl who wanted to be a guy but then wanted to get pregnant." He said to Carlos. Carlos shook his head as I laughed.

"No I'm a guy I just have a disease that lets me bare children."

"Who's the father?" He asked. Carlos and the lady pointed to me, it was kind of obvious it was me.

"Oh right." He said looking at me.

We heard police sirens and a few minutes later a police cruiser was pulling up.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked as an ambulance pulled up along with a Firetruck.

We all looked at the lady and she said "I'm fine now but my legs hurt." We looked at the police officer who looked at us and then his eyes focused on Carlos who groaned. I'm guessing he was getting tired of talking.

"You're-"

"Yes I'm pregnant I know and that also makes me tired so can we please." He ended with gesturing towards the car accident. The police officer shook his head and walked over to the paramedics.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." The lady said.

We looked at her as she continued "I leaned down to pick up my water bottle I dropped and when I looked up I was running into the back of you guys. I'm so sorry. I almost killed you three." Three? The truck driver would've been fin- oh! three meaning me, Carlos, and the baby.

"Actually four." Carlos told her which made her stare at him.

I'm so glad that everyone was okay. It would've been bad if someone died. Especially if Carlos was hurt in any way. Now thinking about it if he hadn't done something we probably would've died.

"Earth to Kendall." Carlos said taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked down and said "Yes babe."

"Can you call my mom?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. It rang for a while before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Mr. Garcia say.

"Hey, Mr. Garcia-" I said but was cut off by the sirens.

"What's going on?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"We were sort of in an accident." I told him.

"Okay I'm on my way." He said.

After I gave him the directions I hung up before going back over to Carlos. The police were talking to the truck driver while the lady was talking to Carlos.

"No way." She said.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"He says that when you sing the babies move." She said to me.

"It's true. You didn't see us on Ellen?" I asked her.

"What? No. I missed that episode." She told us.

"Well while we were there Ellen asked us to sing a little and when we did the babies moved." I told her.

"Seriously?" She asked before Carlos grabbed her hand and put it on his stomach.

That's when I started to sing "I heard love is dangerous, once you fall you can never get enough."

"Sing some more." Carlos told me when I stopped.

"But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me. Don't hurt me, desert me, make me sorry I ever counted on you. 1 2 3 4 to the 5, baby I'm counting on you." I sung, stopping when the lady gasped.

It had been an hour until Mr. Garcia showed up. He ran up to me and gave me a hug asking if I was alright. I calmed him down and showed him that both me and Carlos were fine. The lady apologized again and said that she would pay for everything. I could tell by the way she was dressed that money wasn't a problem for her. Not to mention her BMW wasn't that badly damaged.

Mr. Garcia talked with the police officer and stuff before me and him got Carlos and my bags out of the car. After everything was packed into the truck Mr. Garcia showed up in I helped Carlos up and we both got into the truck.

When we finally arrived at the mansion it was breath taking. Especially since it was night time and the lake that was off to the side had different colors of water shooting everywhere. The place looked more like a resort than a mansion. The butler showed me and Carlos to our rooms where Carlos immediately laid down on the huge bed. I unpacked our clothes and put them away in the drawers and huge walk-in closet before waking Carlos back up.

After about an hour of getting a cranky Carlos to stand in the shower and wash up I finally had him cleaned and in the bed. I took my shower before snuggling up next to him. I sang in his ear a little to feel the babies move before I dozed off to sleep, glad that we were all fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I also would like to point out that I am one review away from 100, well, I was when I posted this. I am so happy that people like this story. When I first made it I was like no ones gonna like this so I minus well just try it out to get a feel for fanfiction. I came up with the car accident thing from Charlie St. Cloud, I wish it had went like that in the movie because I cried so many times watching it but it was a good movie. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. I would REALLY love it if you guys checked out my other story I started called I Always Need Help. It a Kogan though. I hope that pairing doesn't make you not want to read it because I think it's a good story. (Not just because I wrote it...okay maybe a little LOL)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know I'm suppose to be updating Save Me From Self Destruction instead of this but I couldn't help it. I've been waiting for this chapter since I wrote this story. (Besides the birthing scene) I also got randomly inspired to type this story when I saw a pregnant lady at my school. She was short and tan and if she cut her hair and some more I swear she would look like Carlos LOL. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

When I woke up I instantly smelt breakfast food. I sat up slowly and saw Kendall eating pancakes, eggs, and sausage. When he saw me he got up and brought me a plate.

"Good morning." He said as he handed me the plate.

"Good morning." I said before starting to eat.

After we were both finished eating a butler came in and took our dishes and told us that the will reading will be around 1 o'clock. Me and Kendall looked at each other with the same expression before my dad walked in.

"I'm guessing he just told you the time for the will reading?" He said.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Well, we only have about two hours to get ready but Mrs. Garcia wants us to be down there at around twelve so we can meet other family members." My dad told us before he went to go get dressed.

I sighed as I got out of bed. I hate being rushed and I could tell Kendall felt the same way. He helped me get into my clothes which were a pair of white jeans and a blue sweater. The jeans weren't really tight so I was fine and the sweater looked fancy enough. Not to mention it was something I could actually fit. I knew that it was going to be a little cool today and a sweater might be too much so I had on a little undershirt. As I waited for Kendall I was singing random songs so I wouldn't get bored.

When I saw Kendall walk out of the bathroom in his tux I started singing "I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up."

By then Kendall caught on and we started singing "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass-"

"Are you guys ready yet?" I heard my dad say while me and Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Garcia." Kendall said, taking my hand as we walked out of the room.

"Do they know about me being you know?" I asked my dad as we walked.

"I don't think so." He said and I let out an annoyed sigh. I was getting tired of telling people the story about me and Kendall but I guess one more time wouldn't be so bad. We met up with my mom who looked amazing and she had a weird smile on her face.

"Isn't she suppose to be, you know, sad and shit. I mean her closest brother did die." Kendall whispered to me.

"I think that smile is just so she won't cry. She does that sometimes." I whispered back.

"It's kind of creepy." He told me, making me laugh a little.

"I know, don't worry though, it'll go away." I told him before we made our way down a small step and into an all white lounge room.

There were relatives I have never seen before in my life that claimed to be my aunts and uncles or cousins. I saw my grandma and grandpa. They seemed like to be the only ones I remembered. I introduced Kendall to them and he met everyone else as well. I told them about me being pregnant and I was happy that some of them had actually seen the Ellen episode so I didn't have to say as much.

When it was time for the will reading I was sitting on the couch in between my grandma and grandpa who were telling me about raising children and how it's a great learning experience. Well my grandpa was doing all of the talking while my grandma was rubbing my stomach. They also told me that if we needed help with them they were there for us. I thought that was a nice thing for them to do.

Kendall was talking to one of my uncles about something. I was thinking about getting him to come over here with me but I saw that he was talking with my dad as well. I figured he wasn't feeling too awkward about being around my family members since he was chatting up a storm. He would come over to check on me here and there which my grandma thought was cute. Then her and my grandpa got into an argument about why he wouldn't do that with her. After they stopped talking they went back to talking about the babies and such.

My mom and dad walked in with a DVD in my moms hand. My dad also had a creepy smile on his face which made me look to Kendall and I could tell he was thinking the same thing when he was looking right at me. It was obvious that my mom had got some money from him and they were happy about it. My mom put the DVD in and everyone turned their attention to the TV mounted on the wall in front of the couch I was on.

My uncle appeared on the screen and I was surprised by the way he looked. He looked like a slightly, older, manlier version of my mom. He was sitting in a chair with a lit fireplace behind him. Classic will reading style. He smiled before he began to read off of a paper.

"Hello my name is Bennito Rodriguez and if you are watching this then my time has come. I will finally get to be with my beloved Michael in heaven."

My mom told me earlier that Michael was my uncles husband who died in a car accident some years ago.

"I'm pretty sure that you all are wondering who will recieve my millions as well as my houses and other luxuries."

Oh yeah they were. Most of them looked ready to take anything they were standing next to and take it home. Some of them I wondered if we were even family at all since they looked nothing like us.

"Well since I didn't really know most of you who probably are there this will be short and to the point. I am leaving one hundred thousand dollars to my grandma and grandpa because they found a way to contact me and tell me that they would've accepted me and I didn't have to run away. To show them how grateful I am they will get that."

I looked at grandma and grandpa and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. My grandma blew a kiss at the screen while my grandpa covered his face so no one could see him obviously crying.

"I am leaving ten thousand dollars to each of my closest friends. That is to Naomi Greenfield, Jessica Litman, Howard Williams Jr., and Francis Berry."

They seemed like they were good friends of his when I met them because they were all discussing there favorite times with him and how much they loved him.

"I am also leaving one million dollars to my baby sister Sylvia Garcia. I love you baby sis. We have been keeping each other up to date with everything since the day I left. I hope Victor is still taking good care of you and Carlos."

I wasn't that surprised he knew about me since my mom and him seemed to talk all the time.

"And finally I am leaving the rest of my millions, all of my cars, my furniture, the house you are standing in and the many others I have, my servants, and companies that practically run themselves to no one other than Carlos Garcia and his soon to be husband Kendall Knight. I hope this is enough for you guys and your twins that are on the way. Even though I didn't get to meet you, Sylvia has told me so much about you two. I hope you guys will have a wonderful life together."

When the DVD was over my eyes as well as everyone else's were widened with shock. He did not just say me and Kendall's name. To recieve everything. Everything he owns is now ours. That's why my mom and dad had those smiled on their faces. They knew. Everyone looked at me and Kendall. I turned to look at him and he wasn't moving.

Then he fainted.

"Kendall!" I screamed as everyone gasped. Luckily he was caught by one of the servants who was standing behind him, despite him dropping the tray of food he was holding.

* * *

><p>My dad and a couple of other people carried Kendall upstairs to our room. I was sort of going through shock but I wasn't going to pass out. It just seemed...unreal. He was giving us everything. I was sitting on the bed next to Kendall waiting for him to come to. Most of the family members were gone, some said congratulations while others just ignored us and made their way out. The only people that were left were my parents and my grandparents. We were all in the room waiting for Kendall to get up. When he started to move everyone payed close attention to him. He sat up slowly before looking around. He looked at me and grabbed my hands.<p>

"Did he say that we get everything?" Kendall asked me. I was hesitant on answering him, knowing he might faint again.

"Yes." I said, slowly. He looked light headed but he didn't faint this time.

"How does it feel being a millionaire?" I asked him.

"You tell me." He said.

"It feels like I have to pee now that you're okay." I said before I got off the bed as he laughed.

When I came back Kendall was watching the DVD of the will again. When he said that he was leaving everything to us I looked at Kendall and he just stared at the screen before smiling like an idiot. He looked at me and just smiled.

"Don't pass out." I told him, smiling.

He laughed before saying "I won't. Promise."

My grandma came in and said "Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Rodriguez." Kendall told her.

"Glad to here that." She said, coming over to him.

"Bennito was a good boy. I'm not surprised that he would give all of his money and stuff to you two. You are both good boys as well." She told us.

"Is he alright?" My dad said, coming in with my mom.

"Yeah he's fine." I told him as I sat back on the bed.

"How are you?" My mom asked me.

"I'm fine, I think. I guess it really hasn't settled in." I told them.

"Just tell us if you feel light headed." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't pass out like Kendall." I said, smiling at my fiance.

"Well since everyone left I guess it'll just be us at the dinner table." My dad said.

"It's such a shame that everyone only showed up for the money." Kendall commented.

"Follando perras hambrientas de dinero." My grandma said causing me to laugh and my mom to gasp.

"Ma!" She yelled at her. Kendall was giving me a confused look by the time I stopped laughing.

"Care to explain what in the world she said?" Kendall asked me.

"She said fucking money hungry bitches." I whispered to him in his ear. He chuckled and my mom gave me a look.

"Lets just go get ready for dinner." My dad said nudging my mom and grandma out of the room.

After dinner in the grand dinning hall we all went back to our rooms. It was getting pretty late but I couldn't sleep. I don't think Kendall could either. When me and Kendall walked back into our room everything was spick and span. Kendall saw a card on the bed and went to pick it up.

"What does it say?" I asked him when he started smiling.

"Apparently since we own this place now we have been moved to the master suite down the hall." He told me.

Me and Kendall happily made our way to the room. When we opened the doors I saw my parents standing in the middle of the room, smiling at our surprised faces. The room was freaking huge and everything seemes to be in gold and white. The bed looked like it could fit about a family of four.

"Okay is their anything else that will surprise us that we need to know about?" I asked them as Kendall walked into the bathroom.

"No..." My dad said.

"Oh my god!" Kendall screamed, running out with towels that had our names on them. I looked at my parents and they gave me a smile.

"Okay now no more surprises." My mom said before they left.

"I still can't get over this." Kendall said running around the room. And people think I'm always childish. Kendall hit the childish mark when he ran and jumped, face first, onto the bed.

"Kendall?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He said, lifting his head from the pillow.

"If you're done I want to take a bath in the big tub." I told him.

"One more minute." He said before he got up, ran to one side of the room and ran his way back to the bed. He was going really fast and this was probably not going to end well. I watched as he jumped and landed on the bed only for him to bounce and flip off the other side.

"I'm okay!" He said before I could say something.

He stood and made his way over to me, breathing hard. He escorted me to the bathroom with his arms around me. I could feel his heart racing against my back as we entered the bathroom. He cut on the water and added bubbles to the tub. As it filled up we began to undress. I chuckled when I saw him yawn in the mirror.

"You tired yourself out." I told him.

He gave me a sad smile while nodding his head. He was such a baby when he was tired, it's too cute. He cut off the water when it reached a certain point before grabbing my hand and helping me into the bath with him. The water felt amazing against my skin. I sat in between Kendall's legs as he rubbed my stomach, somewhat massaging it.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you think your ring is too small."

"What? Kendall, no, it's perfect." I told him.

"Just because we have this money doesn't mean we have to buy extravagant things. The ring I have is perfect and it's not about the size of the diamond that matters most to me. It's the little writing inside that I will love forever." I added.

"Always & Forever." He said, smiling while kissing my cheek.

"Always & Forever." I repeated.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

We sat there, enjoying each other's company as we mindlessly played with the bubbles and stuff in the tub.

"You know what I can't wait for." Kendall said.

"What?"

"When we'll be washing our kids up in a tub like this." He said.

"Of course we'd have to be in here with them but you get my point." He quickly added.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my stomach. Our babies were going to be here in a few more months.

We sat there for a few more minutes before washing up and getting out. We got into our pajamas and climbed into the over-sized bed.

"You're so far away." Kendall complained. We were only about a foot apart but I thought it was cute how he wanted me to be so close to him. I moved closer and he smiled before he wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on his favorite spot, my stomach.

"I think when we get back to Minnestoa we shouldn't tell anyone about this until after Graduation or Prom at least." Kendall told me.

"Yeah and I totally forgot about Prom and Graduation." I told him.

"How?"

"Because I've been so caught up in having this family and spending time with you."

"Aww that's so sweet. I wish I could stay up and talk more but I'm about to drop like a rock." He told me.

I chuckled before saying "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." He said after he kissed my cheek and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know Carlos' uncle is so awesome for that. Also sorry if the last part was a little too cheesy but I just had to add it. I think a tired but not cranky Kendall would be cute. I am so happy that this is my first story to get 100 reviews. And for those of you who are waiting for the SMFSD update, I am getting on that right now. After I update my other story, I Always Need Help, which won't take long because I wrote that chapter ages ago. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I must say that I am pretty happy about the length of this chapter considering I thought it was going to be smaller. I guess I just typed it faster than normal. I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes. This chapter would've been up sooner but Fanfiction was messing up with e-mail alerts so I had to wait until that problem was fixed before I updated. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Carlos!" I called out to him from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost." He said.

My eyes widened in shock when he walked into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming down the steps?" I asked him.

"Because that's a waste of time when we have a rail." He said.

"No it's for your safety." I said.

"Kendall, I know how to walk down the steps."

"I know that but accidents happen."

"It's just the fucking steps!"

"People have died from falling down the steps!"

"How clumsy do you think I am!" He yelled at me.

"Hey hey hey guys calm down." My mom said, walking in. Carlos huffed before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Try to go easy with the emotions hun. He is pregnant." My mom told me.

"But mom he came down the steps by himself. That's dangerous." I told her.

"Kendall I understand that you're nervous about him falling but there is a rail and he isn't a child. He can handle walking down the steps." She said.

"But-"

"Kendall just try to keep him in a good mood. You don't want to cause an early labor from stress. Not to mention your prom and graduation is coming up." She said.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Now go over there and apologize." She said, pushing me towards him. He had his head down and was probably trying to go back to sleep. I sat down next to him before getting his attention. He turned and looked at me, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." I said to him and almost immediately his expression changed.

"I just worry about you too much. I'll try to calm it down. I promise." I added before I kissed him.

"Don't think you can just sweet talk me every time we have an argument because it won't work like it did now." He told me. I chuckled before giving him another kiss.

"Guys it's almost time for school." My mom told us.

"But I didn't eat breakfast." Carlos said. I got up and got the breakfast I made for him out of the microwave.

"Here you go." I said, placing the plate in front of him.

"Thanks." He said before eating. I put our bags in the car and by the time I was finish he was finish his breakfast. I put his plate in the sink before we left. I shouted a goodbye to everyone else left in the house before we went to my car.

"Are we getting a mini van?" Carlos asked me as we drove to school.

"Mini van?" I asked him.

"Yes, don't you think we should get one?" He asked me.

"Yeah but don't you think that would get people to question us about money. The only people that know are your parents." I told him.

"So, I think we should tell everyone." He said.

"You sure?" I asked him. I didn't have a problem with it at this point so it was his call.

"Yeah. We can do it after prom." He said just as we pulled up to the school.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time and I was totally glad that everyone was comfortable with Carlos being pregnant because having the team following him around was getting creepy. We were all sitting at the table eating our lunches when a girl came up to our table.<p>

"Vote for our prom king and queen." She said as she handed each of us a paper before she walked off to the next table.

James burst into laughter as Logan turned bright red. Carlos gasped while Dak and Camille looked at us. I looked down at the paper and read it out loud.

"Prom King Nominees are Dak Zevon, Jason Smith, James Diamond, Jett Stetson, and Kendall Knight." I read out.

"Why are we on the list?" I asked the table refering to me and James.

"Read the Queen Nominees." Camille told me, with a smirk on her face.

"Prom Queen Nominees are Camille Roberts, Stacy Henson, Logan Mitchell-" I bursted into laughter at that point.

"Keep reading." Logan told me.

"Sure thing mah lady." I said in a fake accent. He hit me on the arm before I continiued to read.

"Jo Taylor, and Carlos Garcia." My eyes widened in shock when I read his name and remembered the lady remarks I said to Logan. I slowly looked at him and he didn't look happy.

"Not too hard." I said as I offered my shoulder to him, knowing he wanted to hit me.

"Ow." I said when he hit me. Either the pregnancy was making him stronger or me weaker. Yeah, it was making him stronger.

"This is so fucking embarrassing." Logan said before his head hit the table.

"No it just means you guys are popular." Camille told them. Me, Dak, and James agreed.

"But why are we nominated as prom queens?" Carlos asked.

"Someone had to be the queens in the relationship considering you're pregnant and Logan is the obvious bottom you and him have to be the queens." Camille told them.

"This fucking sucks." Carlos said putting the paper down.

"Hey look on the bright side, you guys could win." I said to them and a second later I regretted sitting in between them both.

"Ow, fuck. I was just kidding." I told them as I rubbed my arms as everyone besides Logan and Carlos laughed.

"I'm voting for you two." Carlos said, refering to Dak and Camille.

"Me too." Logan said. Me and James shared a look before nodding. I checked off me and Carlos and I'm sure James did the same for him and Logan.

"I'm voting for Carlos and Kendall. Dak vote for James and Logan." Camille told him, despite Carlos and Logan's groans.

"Guys it'll be fine. Everyone is probably going to vote for Jason and Stacy since they are really popular." I told them to calm their nerves.

"Yeah." Camille said, trying to get them to stop being so dramatic.

It was a little silent as we waited for lunch to be over. The air was begging for someone to make a joke. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to get hit again. James had a smirk on his face but quickly straightened when Logan glared at him.

"So, Carlos and Logan do you guys want to go get our prom dresses after school?" Camille asked causing everyone to laugh their asses off as Carlos and Logan turned a deep shade of red.

"You fucking suck." Carlos told her as he folded his arms.

I tried to rub Carlos' arm to comfort him but he moved away from me while saying "Don't touch me."

"B-But I didn't say t-that." I said while laughing, trying to stop.

"You guys suck." Logan said getting up. I was surprised to see Carlos get up too.

"Babe come back." I called to him but he ignored me.

"Fuck." James said, slumping in his seat.

"He's going to be mad for a while." James added.

"This is the first time Carlos has ever got this mad at me." I said.

"I'm going after him." James said.

"Me too." I said before I got up and followed James.

"Sorry!" Camille called out to us.

I followed James and we ended up in the hallway. Carlos was sitting on the bench in the hallway and Logan was next to him. We both walked up to them and the second they saw us they both turned away from us. I looked at James to see who was going to go first. I kneeled in front of Carlos and he turned more away from me.

"Babe." I said turning his face to me.

"What?" He said bitterly not looking at me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"Because you think this shit is funny." He told me.

"Babe, look at me." I said and continued when he did so.

"You see this." I said grabbing his hand and showing him our rings. By now James had Logan a few feet away talking to him.

"This is just prom. Yeah it's our last thing to do in high school but we are going to be together forever raising these beautiful children." I said touching his stomach before I continued.

"I love you with all my heart and would never hurt you on purpose. Yeah I laughed but so what? That doesn't mean you have to be this mad at me. This might be just your pregnancy talking but I want you to know that if I ever hurt your feelings, tell me. Don't just brush me off like that. Besides, Camille was the one who said the joke. You should be mad at her." I told him.

"You couldn't just let me be mad at you." Carlos said before smiling at me.

"Nah because it would've just grew longer with time." I told him before standing.

I looked over and saw James and Logan kissing and decided to do the same. I leaned down and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"See moments like these are the reason why one of you guys will win!" Camille called out. We turned to see a lot of people were at the cafeteria doors looking at us. Camille and Dak were in the front.

* * *

><p>We were at my house getting ready for Prom. Me and Carlos had the colors black and gold. I had a black suit on with a gold shirt and black tie. When he came down stairs he had on a black suit with a gold collar on his jacket, a black shirt, and a gold tie.<p>

At first he was against wearing it, complaining that the jacket was squeezing him. I told him that he wasn't going to be wearing the jacket that long. Then he said that the shirt was too small. We fixed that problem by just getting him a bigger shirt. We had it custom tailored to fit so he wouldn't complain anymore. He looked absolutly incredible as he came down the steps. I was a little fidgety when I saw him, scared that he was going to fall. I don't know why I always think this but I couldn't help it. I just don't trust stairs.

When he reached the bottom I walked over to him and put the flower on his suit jacket just before I saw a bright flash. I groaned, knowing it was my mom taking pictures. Carlos just smiled as he put the flower on my suit jacket before another flash went off. It was either my mom again this time or Carlos' mom. They both had their cameras and were taking picture left and right or almost everything. My dad and Carlos' dad just sent us pity smiles, knowing how much their wives were obsessing over this.

We took pictures with just the girls. We took pictures with just the guys. We even took a fucking picture with the damn animals. Milly was somewhat excited about that since they put her on top of Daisy. They seemed to be the best of friends whenever we let them be together.

"Mom please the limo is waiting." I told her when she took another picture.

"Just a few more." She told me.

"Can we get one with just the both of you?" She asked us.

We listened and right after she took the pic she said "Okay now kiss him."

I just looked at her.

"This will be the last one I swear." She said making Carlos laugh a little. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss, long enough for them to take a couple of pics.

"Okay that's enough." I heard my father say. Thank god!

"Okay the limo's waiting." Carlos dad called out as he opened the door.

"Wait we didn't get a picture in front of the limo."

"Moooom."

"Kendall I promise this will be the last one." She said.

"You said that with the last one." I told her.

"Kendall after this one I'll take her camera." My dad told me.

"Fine." I said as me and Carlos made our way to the limo.

We stood in front of it and I wrapped my arms around him and rested my hands on his stomach. They took a couple of pics and then my dad took my mom's camera like he said.

"Bye." We said to everyone before we got into the limo. Carlos sat by the door while I threw myself dramatically across the long seat in the middle.

"So many pictures." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Kendall don't mess it up." Carlos told me. I sat up and fixed my hair a little before going to go sit next to him.

"We're going to prom." I told him.

"I'm aware." He said, smiling at me.

We came to a stop and we realized we were outside James' house. His mother and Logan's mother were taking tons of pics when we walked in. I could tell Logan was feeling the same way as me. They were both wearing green and black. They both were wearing the same type of patterns as us. James had a black jacket, green shirt and black tie. Logan had a black suit with a green collar jacket, black shirt and green tie. The parents all agreed to share all of their pictures together. When it was time for us all to go we all got back into the limo to head over to Camille's house. When we got there we caught Camille coming down the stairs in her beautiful purple dress. Their colors were black and purple. Dak had on a black suit with a purple shirt and a black tie. When we all went shopping for our stuff we all agreed to have one color between us all and some sort of same pattern. It all seemed to work out nicely. We took a couple of group pictures before we all got back into the limo.

"Do you think it'll be crowded?" Camille asked before she took off her shoes.

"I don't know." Dak said as he took her flats out of his jacket.

"Do you want them now?" He asked her.

"No, I'll put them on after we walk in." She told him.

"You bought a change of shoes?" James asked her.

"Yes. I can't wear these heels the whole time. They'll start to hurt." She said.

"That's because they're too tall." Logan and Carlos told her.

"Guys we discussed this. They are really cute so I'm wearing them." She told them.

We all watched as James then reached for the alcohol in the limo and Logan slap his hand back. Then Logan whispered something in his ear that made him turn red. He nodded his head before slumping back into the seat.

"What did he say?" Carlos asked James.

"He said th-"

"Nothing." Logan said interrupting James.

Dak was looking around and ended up finding a switch that made every light in the limo turn into a blue neon light. Camille switched it off when she realized the limo was coming to a stop.

"We're here!" She called out before she put on her shoes.

"I swear if she falls, I'll laugh my ass off." Logan said before we all got out.

We saw everyone from the school in an aray of colors. Some were pretty cute while others had everyone wondering what the hell were they thinking. Once everyone was out the limo driver told us to call him when it was over. We each got his number before he left. Camille and Dak were the first ones to go in since Camille wanted to get out of her shoes. Then it was James and Logan. Me and Carlos came in last an apparently everyone was waiting for us because some even cheered when we walked in. It was odd but welcoming at the same time.

"Did you notice how people cheered when we came in?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah. I wonder what that's all about?" I said to him.

"I told you. You guys are popular." Camille told us.

"And I told you those shoes were too tall." Carlos said when he noticed her height went down, meaning the shoes were off.

"Oh shut up and come dance with me." She said taking his hand.

"Be careful!" I called out to them before they disappeared on the dance floor.

I wasn't much of a dancer but I wasn't afraid of doing it. It had to be the right song to get me to dance. I walked over to the punch bowl and found Dak there.

"Two seconds here and people are already grinding on each other." He told me.

"I know right. I'm just a little scared for Carlos' sake. There are a lot of people here." I said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. See look at him over there. People are giving him his room." He said, pointing over to him.

A few minutes went by before me and Dak decided to join the others on the dance floor. Time just seemed to fly by as we basically danced the night away. Pretty soon we all ended up going to go sit at a table together. They had special tables for prom king and queen nominees. It felt kind of surreal sitting here, knowing that this will be the last time we will see most of these people besides graduation. Camille pinned her curly hair into a pony tail and took off her earrings so she wouldn't lose them. All the guys ended up taking off their jackets and put them on the back of the chairs. I think I danced way too much because I soon found myself yawning.

"What time is it?" I asked Carlos since he was on his phone. He had been taking pictures of everything since we sat down.

"Almsot eleven, why?" He asked me.

"I'm getting tired." I told him.

He laughed before laying his head on my shoulder. I knew he was getting tired too. James and Logan had run off to go grind each other on the dance floor some more. Camille convinced Dak to rub her feet.

"i'm hungry." Carlos said.

"They have little snacks over there." Camille told him.

"Tried those already. They weren't that good." He said.

"We can order room service when we get to the hotel." I told him. He nodded his head before returning it to my shoulder.

"Your sleepiness is contagious." He said as he yawned.

"I think it's the stars handing from the ceiling." I told him.

The prom was like a night time thing by the lake or something. I don't know who came up with the concept but it made it feel like we were outside and surrounded by a lake. They had small fans blowing here and there to create some sort of breeze. The ceiling was covered in twinkling lights to create a stary sky. The tables had white table cloths with dark blue napkins.

"There's Jo." Dak said. She seemed like she was staying away from us as much as possible. Which is a good thing because we didn't want to have to hold Camille back from fighting her if she said something rude.

"Ugh, don't mention her." Camille said.

Carlos chuckled a little and I could tell he was getting a little too comfortable and the slow dance music wasn't helping.

"Come on we have to get one slow dance in before it's over." I told him as I stood up and got him up too.

"Come on." I told Dak and Camille when they didn't move.

We all met James and Logan on the dance floor where we all began to slow dance. I could tell that Carlos was almost falling asleep as we danced so I would peck his forhead here and there so he would stay awake. When the music stopped we all turned towards the stage where the two king and queen crowns sat. The principal walked out with an envelope in his hands.

"Can we have all the nominees on stage please?" He said into the microphone.

We all made our way onto the stage and waited. I could tell Carlos and Logan didn't like the fact that they had to stand behind the queen's crown while me and James stood behind the king's. Everyone was waiting as the principal stalled us with a drum roll that seem to go on forever.

"This year's prom king and prom queen are..." He said as he opened the envelope.

"Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia." He said before everyone cheered.

My eyes widened in shock when I realized that we won. I turned to Carlos and he was just as shocked as I was. When they placed the crown on his head he was a deep shade of red, knowing that his crown was meant for a girl. They placed the crown on my head before we both took a step forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your Prom King and Queen or should I say your Prom Kings." He said into the microphone.

"Would you two be up for the King and Queen dance?" He asked us. I remembered how tired Carlos and I was but when I looked at him he nodded his head.

"Sure." I told him before I took Carlos' hand and we made our way to the dance floor. Everyone formed a circle and watched as we slow danced to love of a lifetime by firehouse.

It was a really old song and I wouldn't have known about it if it wasn't for my dad listening to a bunch of old songs. The lyrics really described me and Carlos. I could tell he was loving the song by the way he wouldn't stop smiling. When the song was over everyone cheered before I gave Carlos a kiss. That's when the cheering got louder. Afterwards everyone would dance to a few more songs before it was over.

Most of them just walked to the hotel down the street but Dak had called before Prom was over so we just got in our limo. I was holding both of our crowns as we were the last ones to get in. Dak quickly changed the light to the blue neon one before and he turned up the music. We had a small somewhat after party in the limo before we reached the hotel. When we were checking in Logan and James couldn't get enough of each other. Camille stood in between them to keep them under control. When we got our rooms we quickly got into the elevator, still holding the horn dogs apart and the second we opened their door we pushed them in and closed the door.

"I feel sorry for the people who has to stay next to them." She said just as an old couple walked into the room next to them.

We all had shocked looks on our faces before we went down the hall. Camille and Dak said goodnight before they went into their room across from ours. When me and Carlos got into our rooms we waisted no time in climbing into the bed and going to sleep. I could tell that he partied himself out more than I had. I looked at our crowns that I placed on the Tv stand and smiled before I wrapped my arms around him and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked their prom colors and stuff. At first I was going to have James and Logan win just to embarrass Logan but I was like what the hay minus well give it to Kendall and Carlos. I really don't want to say this but there are like three chapters left. *Instant Sad Face* LOL But don't worry. These last few chapters will be great. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I really feel like I haven't updated this story in forever but now I have. I just don't want to let it go being it is my first story. I hope you guys love this story as much as I love typing it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

It was the night before graduation and me and Kendall decided to have a little sleepover at his house with the rest of our friends. Tonight we were going to tell them about the houses and money we got from my uncle. Kendall's parents and Katie were here as well. We still hadn't told them yet. We figured they wouldn't believe us so we had my mother bring the will DVD that was over their house.

At first I didn't understand why Kendall took it but I didn't question him after this. He was down stairs with everyone and I grabbed the DVD before I headed down the steps. I don't know if Kendall told Daisy but she was following me and watching me closely. When I got close to the steps she started whining before she ran all the way down the steps. She sat at the bottom and looked up at me, patiently waiting for me.

"Kendall, did you teach the dog to watch me?" I asked him.

"No!" He said a little to quickly. When I got to the bottom of the steps he was blushing.

"You liar." I told him as I walked around the couch.

"Good girl." He said to her before he gave her a treat.

When he saw me looking at him he smiled and said "You won't let me do it so I had to get someone to do it."

When then moved in front of the Tv to get ready to announce it.

"Oh come on guys this is the best part." James said.

"Just pause it." Logan said, annoyed as he grabbed the remote and paused it.

"You guys have another announcement?" Dak asked.

"Let me guess, triplets?" Camille said.

"No, smartas-" I started but Kendall covered my mouth.

"Look he is a little irritable today so please don't start." Kendall told her.

"Mom, Dad, and Katie can you guys come in here?" Kendall asked them.

Katie came from upstairs while his dad came from the basement door and his mom come from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Katie asked, annoyed.

"Can you guys come sit down?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos do you want to tell them?" He asked me when they all sat down and I nodded.

"Well, me and Kendall want to tell you guys that...we're millionaires, possibly billionaires." I said.

They all just looked at me.

"You're kidding right." Camille said.

I shook my head as Kendall took the DVD from me and put it in.

"We got it from my uncle." I told them before I stepped away from the Tv.

We sat there and watched their faces as he said what he was leaving and when he said our names everyone got a shocked look on their face before they turned to us.

"I don't believe you." Camille said.

"We knew you were going to say that." Kendall said.

"We did?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is why we got this." Kendall said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Dak asked. Even I wanted to know what it was.

"It's a deed to one of the many houses we have." Kendall said as he handed it to them to pass it around.

"And don't forget I did tell you guys that my uncle was rich." I told them.

"That's so nice of him." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah, so son, do you plan on setting us up for early retirement?" Mr. Knight said. We all knew he was kidding but what Kendall said next had him stunned.

"Already done dad."

Mr. Knight just stood there in shock as Kendall smiled back at him. I was starting to think we broke him before he finally gasped. He came flying around the couch and hugging Kendall, both of them almost falling over. He then gave me a hug but it wasn't as rough.

"Is this for real?" Katie asked him.

"Yes." Kendall told her.

"So you're saying that Carlos' uncle, that didn't even know you, left you and Carlos his riches?"

"As crazy as that sounds, yes." Kendall said.

"See, my mom and him were very close so when she told him about the babies I guess he wanted to help out. Besides you can't take the money with you when you go." I told her.

"I won't believe you until I see hardcore facts." She said, crossing her arms.

"So after we have the children and move to our luxurious house will you believe us then?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, why not." She said before she turned around and headed upstairs.

"Well, that's good that you guys don't have to worry about financial problems when it comes to taking care of the children." Dak said.

"Yeah, now I don't want to be rude or anything but we were kind of getting to the good part." James said, refering to the movie.

"James we have all seen this movie before." Logan said.

"So what? No one else had any other suggestions." James told him before he unpaused the movie and we moved out of the way.

Me and Kendall went into the kitchen with his mom. She was making snacks and other things for our graduation party tomorrow. I sat down in the chair while Kendall went over to help his mom.

"So Carlos, the big day is almost here." Mrs. Knight said, smiling.

"Wait, which one are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The babies."

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you nervous or anything?" She asked me while she continued to make the snacks.

"I don't know. It's just a little surreal that I'm so close to my due date. It seemed like just yesterday I was telling him about it." I said.

"Time does move quicker when you're with the one you love." She told me.

"Yeah, look at you and dad." Kendall commented.

Mrs. Knight slapped him upside the head before saying "Are you calling me old?"

"No, I'm just saying you and dad are in love." He said, smirking.

"Nice one. I totally believe you." She said, sarcastically as he laughed.

"So have you started your once a week check ups?" She asked me.

"Yeah, we started last week. They told me that if I feel any pain then I needed to go to the hospital right away and I can't chance it like a woman would because we can't really do a home birth." I told her, remembering what Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Wilson told me.

"I wouldn't even know what to do if he went into labor in the house." Kendall said.

"You better rush him to the hospital." Mrs. Knight said sternly.

"I mean I would do that but like if he was having the babies like right in front of me." He said.

"It shouldn't even get to that point." Me and Mrs. Knight said in unison.

"I was just saying what if, you know." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kendall do we need to watch more pregnancy shows?" I asked him.

"Oh my god, no we've had enough." He said with a shocked look on his face.

"Me and Kendall have been watching pregnancy shows so Kendall won't panick if I start to feel pain." I informed Mrs. Knight.

"That's smart." She told me.

"Not when you have to watch it almost twenty-four seven." Kendall said.

"You need to be informed. The last thing we need is you passing out before I get to the hospital." I told him.

"I would never pass out."

"You passed out when we got the money and stuff." I told him.

"Yeah but that was life changing." He said.

"And having twins isn't?" I asked him.

"Yeah but-"

"I'm glad you have him watching those shows." Mrs. Knight said, laughing a little.

* * *

><p>"Dad he is not walking with me!"<p>

"Yes he is. We already have a contract."

"I don't see a point in having a bodyguard."

My dad hired some big guy who's going to be my bodyguard the whole time we are at graduation. Me and Kendall came home from another check up to find this guy in the living room.

"I'm already causing a lot of attention with being pregnant. Having him follow me around is going to cause more attention." I told him.

"Well it doesn't matter because he's going to be coming with you whether you want him to or not." My dad said before he went back into the kitchen.

"It'll be okay." Kendall told me.

"No it won't." I said to him.

"Stop being so grumpy and go put on you graduation gown."

"You have to put on yours too." I told him.

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Because my parents are bringing it."

"Lucky." I said to him before we went to my room.

Kendall helped me into my graduation gown and put the hat on my head. We stood there in the mirror and I couldn't help but feel like a freaking blueberry.

"I feel like a-"

"Don't say it." He told me, covering my mouth.

"But I do."

"Carlos, you've expressed multiple times to almost everyone that you feel like a blueberry. I have to wear white. I look like a walking sperm cell." He told me, causing me to laugh a little.

"Boys it's almost time!" My mom called up to us.

We made our way down stairs to see my mom holding a camera. I looked at my bodyguard and pointed to the camera. He walked over and took it from my mother, telling her that she can take pictures afterwords.

"I could get use to having a bodyguard." I said as we walked out of the house.

We got to the arena where we were having the ceremony and met up with Dak and Camille. James and Logan arrived a little bit later. Just before it was time for us to walk out Kendall's mom came running to us.

"Sorry we were running late and your dad's truck wouldn't start." She said as she handed Kendall his cap and gown.

"I'm so proud of you two. I'm proud of all of you." She told us before she left to take her seat.

"She's so embarrassing." Kendall said, fixing his cap on his head as everyone chuckled a little.

"You ready to officially be out of high school?" He asked me.

"I've been ready since the first day of high school." I told him.

The whole graduating class got into formation by girls and boys and then by last names. We teased Dak a little for being one of the last few people to graduate but then he had the saying "Save the best for last."

Throughout the whole ceremony everyone, including me, had been emotional. Kendall, from where I could see, got a little teary eyed but quickly tried to hide it. Camille had a tissue in her hand as she went up to get her diploma. Thank god she wore waterproof make up.

When it was time for the guys to stand I was a little nervous. A few people had tripped on the steps already. Most of them were the girls who wore too high heels.

I turned to look at Kendall but he was looking somewhere else. I followed his gaze to see him looking at my bodyguard standing off to the side. Kendall was telling him something and apparently we were thinking the same thing because a second later my bodyguard came over and helped me up the stairs. I shook the principal and vice principal's hands as I was handed my diploma. I waved to Kendall and everyone in the stands before I walked off the stage, with the help of my bodyguard of course.

I also waved to a camera man that I knew was making the DVD of the ceremony. James had already got his diploma, he was one of the first since his last name was diamond, and was waiting there to help me back to my seat.

Kendall waved to me when he recieved his diploma, Logan was really emotional but was trying to hide it and he almost tripped on the stage, and Dak was definately one of the last few people. He also jumped down the last couple of steps just because he was so excited.

When the ceremony was over everyone looked at each other, silently nodding before we all threw our caps in the air. Everyone had told us not to because we would lose them but we all decided against it and made up this plan. The look on everyone's face was hilarious but they calmed down when we all caught our caps and cheered. We made our exit, waving to everyone.

On our way out we got our actual diplomas. What we were handed on stage was a book to put them in. They did this because a lot of people would lose their diploma around this time. When we got outside I noticed that everyone was emotional. Usually I would be emotional right with them but I was feeling weird.

"You okay?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah." I told him.

When my dad came out he had an annoyed look on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he stopped me before he suggested to the door. A second later Kendall's father came out. I gave them both a look when I noticed they had the same look on their faces. They both just suggested to the door.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked me.

"Wait for it." My father told him.

A few seconds later both of our moms came out crying together. Me and Kendall looked at each other before looking at our mothers again. They were mumbling something as they came to us with their arms stretched out.

"Our babies!" They squealed before my mother hugged me and Kendall's mother hugged him.

"Mom, ow, mom." Kendall said, trying to get her to calm down as she hugged him a little too tight.

"Mom, stomach." I warned her when she hugged me a little too hard. My father had to pull her off of me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so proud of my baby." She told me.

Me and Kendall shared a look, mentally saying the same thing. Our moms are crazy. Our fathers helped them wipe their tears and collect themselves while me and Kendall met up with James and Logan, who were saying goodbye to some people and giving hugs.

When Camille came over she would not stop smiling. Her smile got bigger when Dak came up. I swear she looked like that scary looking cat that I can't seem to remember the name for. A lot of people we were acquaintances with came over to say goodbye and wish us luck and things like that.

We all decided to get everyone together to go out for a graduation dinner. Dak and Camille came with their parents, Logan and James came with their parents, and me and Kendall came with our parents. Thankfully our mothers had calmed down. That is until desert, when we reached the speech giving part. Both of our mothers went to the front of the room and embarrassed us to no end. I had to hide my face in Kendall's jacket when my mom brought pictures of me when I was a baby.

"You still have that dimple on your butt cheek." Kendall whispered to me.

"Oh my god." I groaned into his jacket.

"Don't worry about it you look really cute."

"This is so embarrassing." I said as I sat back into my chair.

"Just think we'll be doing this with our children. When they turn eighteen and graduate from high school."

"Oh god, we're going to be so old."

"We aren't going to be that old."

"You'll have a beard and a beer belly." I told him.

"What? No the hell I won't." He said, rather quickly, making me laugh.

"But my father is beginning to chubbin up a little." He said once he thought it through.

"You know what they say, like father like son." I told him, chuckling at the shocked look on his face.

"Yeah right." He said, swiping his finger across the icing on the cake in front of us before putting some on my nose. I took some and put it on his cheek before grabbing a napkin and wiping it off my nose.

"You should lick this off." He told me.

"What? No, everyone's at the table."

"So, no one is paying attention, they're too busy looking at you in your cute little onesie."

I looked around at everyone before quickly licking the icing off of his face.

"Good?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you add a special sweet taste." I told him, laughing at how he made a confused face.

"Is that suppose to be a gay joke?" He asked me, smirking.

"No, well, it wasn't suppose to be but it does fit you. You are really sweet."

"Aww, nice save." He said before giving me a kiss.

"I love you." I told him once the kiss was over.

"I love you more."

"Who wants to see little Kendall when he thought he was Spiderman?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh, I do." I said, chuckling at the blush that appeared on his face.

"Oh my god." He groaned, covering his face when he saw the picture of him in his cute little Spiderman underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg another chapter closer to the ending. I am literally getting a little teary eyed but these last 2 chapters will be amazing. I need to shut up now before I spoil it for everyone. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	28. Chapter 28 Part 1

**A/N: I really don't want to spoil anything so I'll just shut up and let you guys read. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Kendall asked me the second I opened my eyes.<p>

I nodded my head and smiled. Today was the day. July 15th. If I wasn't being drained by this pregnancy I probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Kendall helped me sit up in the bed and Milly was at my side like she was throughout the whole night. She slept in front of me while Kendall slept behind me. Kendall had already packed the bags and things before we went to sleep last night. He helped me into my clothes before he threw on his as well.

"I feel like a doll baby." I told him as he put on my shoes.

"I feel like a servant." He said, laughing as he finished up.

After getting ourselves together in the bathroom, we headed downstairs. It was still dark out and it was around 6am. When we got to the bottom of the steps I saw that the kitchen light was on. I walked in to see my dad in hus underwear eating a piece of toast.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just eating my breakfast." He said, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me before he actually looked up.

I suggested to the bags Kendall was holding and he seemed to understand.

"Oh...Oh! Oh my god!" He said, realization seemed to kick in with him a little slower in the morning. He threw the piece of toast down before he ran up the stairs.

"Honey! Get up! Today's the day!" He screamed from upstairs. A few minutes later I heard my mom scream.

"Apparently it must take a few minutes for their brains to process things in the morning." I told Kendall.

"I hope we don't get like that when we're old." Kendall said before we heard a loud bang.

"I'm okay!" I heard my dad yell, causing me and Kendall to laugh.

A few seconds later both of my parents came running down the steps fully dressed.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked me.

"Of course." I said before I took the scarf off of her head that she seemed to forget about.

We made our way out, making sure Milly had enough food and water for the day. I sat in the back with Kendall as he rubbed my stomach with a smile on his face. We all had goofy smiles on our faces as we drove to the hospital.

"You guys do realize that most of the day will be prep work and stiff right?" I asked them.

"Yeah. We just want to be there for every moment." My mom told me.

"Should I call my parents?" Kendall asked me.

"Maybe we should wait until we get there." I told him.

"Right, the last thing we need is four parents crowding us." Kendall whispered to me, making me laugh.

When we arrived at the hospital I couldn't help but get more excited and nervous. We checked in and a few minutes later a nurse came out.

"Hello Mr. Garcia, we'll be doing the prep work for you before Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cunningham get here." She told us.

We followed her to a random room where she took some blood and checked out my vitals. As timed ticked it seemed like everything was moving slow. Kendall had called his parents and everyone else and a few minutes later everyone was here in my hospital room talking.

In a way I was going to miss being pregnant but then again it did make everything difficult. Not to mention it put a strain on me and Kendall's sex life. Even though that's what got us here in the first place. But the pregnancy did bring us together as a family. Everyone of us in this room was a big happy family preciously waiting for the arrival of two new members.

Dr. Wilson was the first to arrive. He checked up on me to see if I was feeling any pain or contractions. He said that there could be a possibility that I could go into labor being as though I was so excited. He gave me a few tips to calm myself down before he made his way over to Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

Dr. Wilson came over to me after talking with Carlos and asked me if I could give some blood being as me and him had the same blood type. I followed him out of the room, telling everyone I would be right back. He took me to a room with a chair in it and began to take my blood. Thank god I got over my fear of needles when I was younger, otherwise, this would've been difficult. Well at least I called my parents before I did this.

"Are you nervous at all?" Dr. Wilson asked me.

"Yes and I'm super excited." I told him.

"Don't worry it's natural to be feeling this way."

"I seriously can't wait until I see their little faces."

"The whole world is feeling the same way." He said.

"The whole world?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't know? You guys are all over the news." He told me before he cut on the Tv in the room.

I immediately saw a video of me and Carlos walking into the hospital with the headline at the bottom of the screen. Pregnant man is set to give birth today. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't remember seeing any cameras this morning. After the blood work was done I went back to the room. Everyone seemed to be just talking and not really paying attention to the shocked look on my face.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Carlos asked me when he finally saw my face. I ran to the window and looked out to see cameras and trucks outside with different reporters standing in front of the cameras.

"Cut on the Tv." I told Carlos, closing the blinds.

When Carlos cut on the Tv everyone got the same expression on their faces as me. James walked over to the window and started waving to everyone. The cameras on the ground zoomed up and before anyone could stop it James was on Tv waving like an idiot. I went over and pulled James away from the window before I closed the blinds once again.

"What?" James asked when we all gave him a look.

"Just stay away from the window." Logan told him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Cunningham got here about an hour ago. She said there was a lot of traffic to the hospital but she said she wasn't surprised when she woke up and saw us on the news. We were just waiting for her to get her and now that she was here the procedure would begin. Everyone kissed Carlos, wishing him luck before me and him made our way to the operating room. The got everyone dressed and prepped for it. Carlos was in his gown as he was prepped and put on the table.<p>

"Wait, what is that?" I asked Dr. Cunningham when she grabbed a needle.

"That is a spinal block that will numb him for a while. I mean we don't want him to feel it when we cut him open." Dr. Wilson said as he put on his gloves.

They had Carlos turn sideways and I held his hand as they injected the fluid or whatever. They had him turn back on his back before they brought in a cover thingy so we wouldn't se what they were doing.

"Can you feel that Carlos?" Dr. Cunningham asked him.

"No." Carlos told her.

"That means we're ready." She said with a smile.

A couple of doctors came in along with Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Wilson. I kind of felt like I was standing out, being the only person dressed like a doctor but not an actual doctor. They all put on their masks and things.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said as I leaned down, kissing him before I put on my mask and pulling on his.

I held his hand as we looked at each other, more focused on listening than anything. He squeezed my hand as we heard the doctors calling for different tools and things. I was really nervous but and I couldn't stop smiling. Both of our eyes widened when we heard crying. I looked up to see a baby in Dr. Cunningham's arms. My heart was racing as everything seemed to move far away before I was staring at the ceiling as everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I realized that I had fainted. I really needed to find a way to control that. I looked around to see that I was in Carlos' room. Everyone was gone except for James.<p>

"Where's everyone?" I asked him.

"They're in the nursery." He said, smiling at me. I quickly got up and followed him out of the room.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked him as we made our way to the nursery wing of the hospital.

"He's still in the operating room but I think they're finishing up." He told me just before we turned the corner to see everyone standing there, looking through the window.

"Kendall come look." Katie said when she saw me.

"It's a girl and a boy." My mom told me as I walked over.

"Third row, right in the middle, together." My dad told me.

I immediately spotted them. They were both gorgeous. They both looked like a mix of me and Carlos. They both seemed to have Carlos' nose. It looked like our little girl didn't have my eyebrows, which is a good thing. She had black hair while the boy had my blonde hair.

Everyone gasped when they both started to move a little. They were opening their eyes. I felt tears come to my eyes when their eyes connected with mine. The girl had my green eyes and the boy had my brown eyes. When they smiled at me I felt the tears run down my face. It wasn't a smile smile but more of a smirk. It still got to me though. The boy seemed like he had more of a smile like Carlos and the girl had more of a smile like me.

"You did it son." My father told me as he patted me on the back.

"I have dreamed about the day of my grandchildren." My mom said.

"Me too." Mrs. Garcia said before they both broke into tears.

The dads got them to calm down before they said that they were going to take them to get something to eat. Everyone else followed them, except for me. I looked through the window again to see them both now sleep. They were both so cute. Me and Carlos are officially parents. I just wish I didn't pass out while they were being born.

"Kendall?"

"Yes." I said, turning to see it was Dr. Cunningham.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"They are really beautiful." She said. I noticed she didn't look really happy.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"The children are fine as you can see but we are worried about Carlos." She told me.

"What are you saying?" I wanted to know.

"We aren't sure if Carlos will be able to pull through."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me because this was perfect cliff hanger gold. I will update it very very soon. Please don't be too upset lol. The babies are here! I know this was the moment everyone has been looking forward to. I hope you didn't have trouble imagining what they looked like. I tried to describe the major things about them but they are still newborns. I also would like to say that I have put out some new stories so check them out if you want. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	29. Chapter 28 Part 2

**A/N: I hope I didn't have you guys waiting too long for this. I really don't have much to say so here's part 2. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked her.<p>

"The whole birth was extremely hard on his body and we aren't sure if he is strong enough to be able to heal from this." Dr. Cunningham told me. I turned to look at our children. Both of them were asleep and looked so peaceful.

"You can go see him now." She told me.

I took a deep breath before I turned and made my way to his room. I looked through the small window and I could see him. I quickly wiped my face of the tears and stepped in. Everyone else was still at lunch so I was the first to see him. I slowly closed the door before going over to him. I sat down in the closet chair to him. I felt a tear slide down my face as I grabbed his hand. He was weak and pale.

"Hey." He whispered out to me when he felt my touch.

"Hey." I said as more tears streamed out of my eyes.

"What's wrong? We just had two beautiful children." He said to me, smiling.

"I know. I'm just so happy." I told him. I couldn't tell him the truth because if this truly was his last few hours I didn't want him to know. I watched him as he closed his eyes again and I started to panic.

"Carlos?"

He said nothing.

"Carlos?"

"Hmm." He finally mumbled out.

"Don't go to sleep." I pleaded with him.

"But I'm really tired Kendall." He told me. I wasn't going to let him go. He means too much to me for him to just go like this.

"Kendall?" I heard someone say. It was Dr. Cunningham. I walked over to her and we stepped outside the door.

"You have to let him sleep." She told me.

"But what if he doesn't wake up?" I asked her as more tears fell.

"Kendall, I promise you if anything goes wrong we will do everything in our power to make sure he lives." She said to me.

I shook my head.

"You can't promise things like that." I told her.

"What if the second you go on break or have to go home something happens?" I questioned.

"Kendall, I'm not even suppose to be here. Today was my day off but I assure you this is way more important that. I will not leave until both of you sign out with your beautiful children." She told me. I took her words to heart and if something happens to my Carlos I don't know what I would do.

"Okay." I said, sighing.

Everyone came back from the cafeteria and the second they saw me they started to worry.

"What's wrong?" James asked. I felt more tears fall as I told them.

"They aren't sure if Carlos will pull through."

* * *

><p>We were sitting in Carlos' room. Both of his parents were at his sides as I sat at the end of the bed. My parents had to take Katie home and said that they would be back later. I had to excuse myself when Carlos let out a small cough. I walked into the hallway before I broke down against the wall. I slid down it until I reached the floor and pulled my legs close to my chest as I began to cry again. I didn't realize I was holding all of this in since everyone was here.<p>

I remember when I first saw him. He had just got out of his mom's car. He had the brightest smile on his face. He smiled so bright that it made me feel these feelings I had never felt before. I remember when I found out that he wrote that song for me. How nervous he was to sing it to me. His amazing smile he had on his face when I began to sing with him. That smile made my heart do crazy things. It showed me how much I truly loved him and how quickly a person could change you forever.

When he told me that he was pregnant, I was scared out of my mind but the second I saw his face I knew. I knew that he was the one I would want to do this with. I told him I wasn't going anywhere I meant it. I remember when I proposed to him. He didn't see it coming. I let out a small laugh when I remembered his face as I opened the box. I remember that moment on New Years when we kissed. That moment I knew that I had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Now I feel like everything is crashing down on me. Carlos was slowly being taken from me, from our children, from our families, and from our friends.

As my body shook with my sobbing I heard the sound of a door opening. I felt someone sit down next to me and began to rub my back. It was James.

"I don't know what to do James." I confessed to him.

"There isn't much you can do really. All you can do is wait." He told me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it." I said, looking at him.

"I'll tell you what your going to do. Your going to raise those two beautiful children right and make sure they know that they had a brave father who loved them no matter what and that they still have one right here. You are going to raise them to be brave and to love who they are. That they can be anything that they want to be whether it's a doctor or a singer or an actor. But I know for a fact that you won't be alone with raising them."

"Why because I'll have you guys. James that's not the sam-"

"No. Not only will you have us. But you will have Carlos by your side. He's going to make it through this and both of you will be walking out of here with your children to live your lives as a happy family."

"But the doctor-"

"Fuck what the doctor said. They make mistakes and I know that this is a mistake. Carlos is going to make it so stop beating yourself up over this and go in there so you can be the first person he sees when he wakes up again. So you can see that smile that I know you love. So you can be there as he heals." James said before he stood and helped me up.

"And stop thinking like that. Hope is all everyone's got. At least try to hang on to it." He added before we walked back in.

I went to his side of his bed, taking his fathers spot and held his hand. I stayed by his side for about an hour until I wanted to see my babies. I got up and announced to everyone that I was going to the nursery.

"Wait. Can I go with you?" James asked.

"Sure." I said before we left.

As we walked down the hallway James was rubbing my back, knowing that this was a tough time for me. When we got to the nursery I looked through the window to see my babies sleep. I saw a nurse on her way in and when she noticed me she walked over.

"Which one's yours?" She asked.

"The two in the third row in the middle." I told her.

"Oh my gosh, you're one of the fathers! You guys have been on the news all evening! Can I get your autograph?" She squealed out.

"Sure." I said before I signed her hospital clipboard.

"Where you going to check up on the babies?" James asked her.

"Yeah, do you guys want to come in?" She asked us.

"Yeah." We both said in unison before we followed her into the room.

We both walked to the twins before we picked them up. I cradled my little girl in my arms as James held my son. I smiled down at her as she yawned a little before snuggling closer to me. I looked up at James and I saw that my son had opened his eyes and was staring at him. James looked at me and smiled.

"What are you going to name them?" James asked.

"Me and Carlos were thinking that if they were going to be a girl and a boy it would be Hailey Ellen Knight and Oliver Bennito Knight. We chose Ellen and Bennito as the middle name because those are the two people who accepted us before they even knew us. Not to mention we sort of promised Ellen we would name them after her. I know she was kidding but we really wanted to surprise her. We also wanted to honor Carlos' uncle Bennito who gave us everything." I told him.

"I like those names. It fits them." He said.

"You know," The nurse said, walking over with a chart in her hand, "It's very unusual for a child to have dark hair and light eyes."

"Well, my babies are special." I told her.

We both turned when we heard rapid knocks on the window. It was Katie and she was crying. My heart almost shattered at the sight. We both quickly put the babies back before rushing over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was so frantic that she started mumbling and stuttering and I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Just come on!" She said, letting out a frustrated sigh and tugging my arm.

We ran to Carlos' room and when we got there I saw that the doctors were in the room. I immediately feared the worst but when they saw me they smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"It's good news." Dr. Cunningham told me and I felt tears come down my face as I smiled at Carlos. I went over to him and held his hand as she spoke.

"We don't know how but when you left he had spiked a fever and when we went to check on him we saw that his abdomen was healing tremendously well. Carlos' body hasn't seased to amaze us. We don't know how but he is healing quicker than a normal mother would and we're happy to say that he will definately pull through."

Everyone cheered before we all hugged each other. When we finally calmed down we noticed that Carlos was coming to.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice a lot stronger than what it was before.

"I feel hot." He added as he held his forhead.

"That's because you are hot." I complimented before I connected our lips. I couldn't hold it back, I had to hold his face in my hands as I kissed him passionately. When we pulled apart I couldn't stop smiling at him. I had my baby back and he wasn't going anywhere. Everyone crowded around him giving him hugs and kisses before we all stepped back to congratulate him.

"When can I see my babies?" He asked us.

"Well, since you're healing quicker than anyone we've ever seen, I think you can actually go see them now. Just be extra careful and don't rush or anything." Dr. Wilson told him.

After the doctors unhooked him from everything, everyone backed up as I helped Carlos out of the bed. I helped him stand a little before he said that he was okay enough to stand. I made sure that his hospital gown didn't show his backside to everyone before we made our way out of the room.

It took us a while but we finally made it to the nursery and he had the exact same look on his face that I did when he spotted them.

"They're beautiful." He said, almost pressing his face up against the glass.

"You want to go in?" I asked.

"We can?"

"Yeah, the lady's like a huge fan, she'll probably die when she sees you." I told him.

When we walked in the nurse did just that. Well, not literally but emotionally. She almost screamed but she remembered where she was. After she started stuttering and stuff she finally asked Carlos for an autograph. He wrote his underneath mine before putting a heart around it.

"I would hug you right now but I can't." Carlos told her.

"So, how about when he is released we take a couple of pictures in the front." I suggested.

"Oh my god that would be amazing. Thank you so much." She said before she hugged me.

"We are suppose to act professional." Dr. Wilson told her as he came in with Dr. Cunningham behind him.

"It's totally fine. She just got really excited." I told them.

"Sorry." She said, taking a step back.

I looked over to see Carlos looking at our babies. I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We make awesome babies." I said to him.

"They're so beautiful." He said as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"They get their hot looks from their papi." I told him. He looked up at me in amusement and I chuckled.

"You remembered what I wanted them to call me." He said in shock.

"How could I forget?"

"Aww." He said before he gave me a kiss.

"Do you want to hold them?" Dr. Cunningham asked.

"Of course but I don't know which one to hold first." Carlos responded.

"How about you hold our daughter while I hold our son and then we switch." I said.

"Okay." He said before he went over and picked her up.

She smiled and giggled up at him as he held her in his arms. I saw that his eyes were watering as he looked at her. I went over and picked up my son, who was sleep. He looked so much like Carlos sleep. I smiled down at him as he leaned closer to me.

"What are you going to name them?" Dr. Cunningham asked us.

"We are going to name our daughter Hailey Ellen Knight and our son Oliver Bennito Knight." I told her while Carlos was to awestruck. After we switched we got a chance to feed them and then we signed their birth certificates.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Carlos was being released and we were taking our babies home. Camille and Dak had bought the babies some clothes to wear out the hospital. They were really cute matching colors of yellow and green stripes with ducks on them. We found out early on that the reporters and stuff were outside so we decided to send our babies with our parents. My mom and dad took Oliver while Carlos' parents took Hailey.<p>

The press didn't really seem to notice until they were all packed in the car and on their way. We got Carlos bodyguard to help us leave. Dak and Camille were already at my house with everyone else by the time Carlos was checked out. James and Logan decided to stay with us to help control the crowd so they wouldn't harm Carlos. He still had his scar but the doctors said that it would go away in a while.

We made our way to the front of the hospital and when we got there we saw the nurse waiting for us with a camera and a huge smile on her face. We both smiled at her as she walked over after we signed out. She took a picture with Carlos and then one with me before we took one with all three of us. I hugged her goodbye and she squealed when Carlos hugged her. I'm guessing she thought he wasn't going to do that.

After saying goodbye we all walked to the door and let out a sigh before the bodyguard stood in front of us and James and Logan stood on the sides. I stood behind Carlos and placed my hands on his shoulders. When the glass doors slid open all I could see were flashing lights and people were screaming at us different questions and things. We ignored them and followed the bodyguard to my car. When we finally got in we let out a sigh. The bodyguard held the reporters back as we pulled away. I was driving with Carlos in the passenger seat and James and Logan were in the back seat. I smiled as we reached the end of the hospital parking lot. I had a surprise for this day that I made a long time ago. I had made a CD with us singing our song on it. As the familiar piano sounds started playing Carlos smiled at me as his eyes widened.

"This is why you asked for us to sing the song that night." He said.

"I wanted us to remember what started this all and fo us to remember that we are in this together." I told him, grabbing his hand, before we began to sing along.

[Carlos]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing I've never been in love before

So you gotta go easy on me

[Me]

I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough But the thought of you leaving

Ain't so easy for me

[Carlos]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

[Me]

What would I wanna do that for?

[Carlos]

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [4x]

[Me]

Understand I've been here before,

Thought I found someone I finally could adore

[Carlos]

But you failed my test,

Got to know him better saw I wasn't the only one

[Carlos]

But I'm willing to put my trust in you,

Baby you can put your trust in me

[Me]

Just like a count to 3,

You can count on me and you're never gonna see

No numbers in my pocket.

[Carlos]

Anything I'm doing boy I'll drop it for you 'cause you're the one

I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

[Carlos]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

[Me]

What would I wanna do that for?

[Carlos]

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [4x]

[Carlos]

I really hope you understand

That if you wanna take my hand

[Me]

You should put yours over my heart

I promise to be careful from the start

[Carlos]

I trust in you with loving me

[Me]

Very very carefully

[Carlos]

Never been so vulnerable

[Me]

Baby I'll make you comfortable

[Me (Carlos) ]

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting in you (oh)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

[Carlos]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

So remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh! That's the end! I am so sad that this story is over. I am literally tearing up because this is my first ever story that I posted on here. I remember when I posted the first chapter thinking that if I made it past 50 reviews I would be so excited. You guys don't know how happy I am that this story had gotten over 100 reviews. I would like to thank everyone who stuck through the short chapters and some of my not so good chapters. I would also like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Okay so I know all of you are wondering multiple things.**

**What happened to them getting married?**

**What about them going back on the Ellen show?**

**Will Katie ever believe them that they're rich?**

**...probably not the last one though. But anyway I'm pretty sure most of you have guessed it by now that there will be a sequel. I am in the process fo working that out now. In the mean time you guys can check out the summary below. I will also be putting this on my profile page with other summaries for future stories I have.**

**(No Title Yet)**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kendall & Carlos (Kenlos)**

**Summary: Sequel to Counting On You: After having their twins Kendall and Carlos now have to go through the process of raising them. What happens when the CIA gets involved? And why does it leave them running for their lives?**

**I hope you guys look forward to it. I also hope you guys enjoyed my first ever multi-chaptered (more than 2 chapters) fic. REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER PLEASE & TELL ME IF YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE SEQUEL! (I am also open for title requests so please send them.) :D**

**- Yours truly, BigTimeGaga :)**


End file.
